Over Exposed
by romanysue
Summary: A chance meeting between Bella and Edward in a quiet hotel is full of confusion, upset, misunderstandings and attraction. AH. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**A/N: **_This is the first chapter of the short story I wrote recently to kick start my brain when it failed on me. The chapters are of varying lengths and POV. Let me know what you think….._

**BPOV**

"Yes Miss?"

The barman smiled at me, waiting for my order.

"A large Coke please, diet. No ice."

I picked up my bag which was leaning against the dark wood of the bar.

"I'm going to be sitting on the terrace, could someone bring it out to me if that's okay?"

"Certainly Miss. Room number?"

I showed him my key so the drink could be charged to my room, thanked him and headed outside. It was still early, not quite 10am and although I'd woken up later than usual, I'd forced myself not to rush around, reminding myself that I could relax, I no longer had to rush. I'd enjoyed a long, hot shower and breakfast in my room before heading down to the bar and terrace.

I was happy to see that no one else was outside so I had my choice of where to sit. I didn't want to be close to the main doors as I knew that as the morning progressed, guests would begin coming and going and I didn't want to be disturbed. I chose a table in the far corner and settled down, taking a moment to enjoy the fine spring morning and the beautiful view below the balcony.

I'd always loved Brighton and it certainly didn't disappoint today. A perky young waitress brought my drink out, snapping me out of my thoughts. Right, get on with it Bella. It's the last thing you need to do then you can start thinking about what you're going to do with your life.

I set up my laptop on the small table and switched it on. While I waited for it to power up I rummaged around in my purse for the flash drive, inserting it when the computer finally loaded.

I was completely immersed in what I was doing and was only dimly aware of other guests coming out onto the balcony. I flicked my gaze to the side of me for a few seconds and got a brief glimpse of a young couple and an older man. I barely gave them a passing glance before returning my complete concentration to the job in hand.

I grabbed my digital camera from my bag, switched it on and placed it on the table while I connected the USB cable, taking a sip of my drink while I waited for the screen to pop up allowing me to download the photographs.

"Excuse me Miss? I'm going to have to ask you to put the camera away."

The loud, no-nonsense voice startled me as it was completely out of place on the quiet terrace and I snapped my head around in surprise. Somewhere behind him I heard a faint "…..fuck's sake" before turning my attention to the man who was, apparently addressing me.

"I'm sorry…..what? I don't know…."

In a few strides he had reached my table and I was staggered by the sheer size of him. I had never seen anybody that big and couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed.

"I said, you need to put the camera away…..please. No cameras, okay?"

He had a nice speaking voice which somehow seemed at odds with his physical size.

"Er….why? There aren't any rules at the hotel…..are there? I mean, I'm staying here, that is, I'm a guest, you know…..no one's said anything about my camera before….."

I trailed off sounding increasingly more unsure and confused and trying to think if I had seen any signs warning that cameras couldn't be used in the hotel.

He moved even closer, almost leaning over me as he turned on a dazzling smile.

"No, not the Hotel's rules. My rules, well my boss's rules really. Please, put the camera away."

He smiled at me as he gently pushed the camera along the table towards me.

"So you don't work for the Hotel?"

He sounded slightly amused and answered me as if he were talking to a small child.

"No. I work for Mr Cullen. He's a guest of this hotel."

He nodded his head slightly in the direction of the young couple I had glimpsed earlier and I finally took a good look at them. The woman was young, maybe twenty and was dressed in a tiny black cocktail dress and killer heels and her blonde hair was falling out of what must have originally been a very intricate up do. The young guy was wearing a black tux and white shirt which was rumpled and hanging out of the waistband of his trousers. His bow-tie had been unknotted and was hanging loose around his neck. I couldn't see his face as it was buried in the woman's neck as she squirmed and giggled, but I did notice his messy shock of auburn hair and that one of his hands was trailing ever higher up her thigh. He didn't seem concerned that they weren't alone and I quickly realised that they must still be drunk after a heavy night.

"So…..the camera?"

I turned my attention back to the large man leaning over me and blushed as I noticed he was smirking.

I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was minding my own business and I was a paying guest. He could shove it as far as I was concerned…..and I told him so, forcing a smile on my face for good measure.

Big guy was not amused.

"I see. Well then we have a problem. Mr Cullen is trying to have a quiet day with no cameras….."

"Right, well, I'd like to help, but I fail to see what that has to do with me."

I turned back to my computer, effectively shutting him out and as far as I was concerned, ending the conversation.

He exhaled loudly and stood up to his full height. He paused for a few moments, as if contemplating what to do before walking back over to the young guy.

They spoke heatedly for a minute or so in hushed tones and all I could make out was a few words here and there.

"Take care of it…..what I pay you for…..don't need this today."

In my peripheral vision I could just about make out the big guy coming my way again and I internally groaned. The camera had just begun to download the photos and I concentrated on watching the counter as each picture briefly appeared on screen for a second before moving on to the next one.

Big guys shadow loomed over me as he stood there silently and I pointedly ignored him, forcing him to have to address me.

His voice was quiet, almost pleading.

"Miss…._.please_ will you put the camera away?"

I didn't even look at him, really irritated now that he had disturbed me, yet again.

"No. Now please leave me alone or I'll call the hotel security."

He laughed without humour.

"Look, Miss. Mr Cullen is hounded constantly, he just wants one day where he can have some peace and quiet. Is that too much too ask?"

I snapped my head to look him in his eye.

"Again…..what has that got to do with me? And while we're at it, who the hell is this _Mr Cullen_ anyway?"

He laughed out loud now, genuinely amused.

"Now, that's a good one! Nice try Miss. Look, last chance…..are you going to put the camera away or not?"

"Or. Not."

Big guy looked stunned for a few seconds and then his face turned thunderous as he stomped back towards his boss.

**EPOV**

I just wanted one day – one fucking day where I didn't have to smile for the cameras, sign autographs, avoid the paps, attend meetings, listen to publicists and agents and answer the same fucking questions as if I'd never been asked them before.

I'd done my bit yesterday; spent all day in a boring as shit press junket, followed by the lamest award show sponsored by some random teen magazine that I'd never even heard of. I'd even smiled my most endearing smile, laughing and joking as I accepted awards for such accomplishments as _'Sexiest Smile' _and _'Hottest Hair'. _All the time internally thinking of ways to hurt my agent for making me attend this fucked up shit. And to add insult to injury, I was dressed in a fucking penguin suit, while everyone around me had on jeans and casual shirts. I'd made the mistake of listening to my agent and the stylist who thought it would be great publicity and add to my 'unconventional' image.

It wasn't that I didn't appreciate my fans and it wasn't that I didn't love my work. I did. Totally and completely. The only time I felt truly happy was when I was on a film set, immersed in a character and interacting with my colleagues and everyone on the crew. It gave me a huge buzz when I arrived and left the set each day and was met with the happy smiles and comments from the fans who had gathered there. I always took the time to say hi, wave and pose for some photos, sign a few autographs. I was well aware of the hours they stood there, just hoping for a smile or a few words.

But sometimes…..it got too much. I hadn't asked for this level of fame to land in my lap, almost overnight and I was struggling more and more to find a balance and to ignore the ridiculous stories that circulated in the press.

Apparently I was dating every female member of the cast of whatever film I was working on at the time…..I couldn't even go for a coffee, a meal or a drink with my colleagues without a lurid story surfacing. Most of the time, their boyfriends of husbands were with us anyway…..but that didn't make for a good story.

If I stood next to a woman for more than five seconds, or even glanced at someone briefly, the next day it would be all over the gossip rags. Proclaiming that she was my latest girlfriend/love interest/conquest…..The public seemed to have no idea of how easy it was to read whatever you wanted to see into a photograph, the angles could be so deceiving. It had got to the stage where I was trying desperately to keep expressionless when out in public as my every facial gesture was analysed to the nth degree and it was making me paranoid.

I had worked, non stop for the past two years and I knew I was starting to burn out, knew I needed a break. I had whined to my agent about it and he had begrudgingly agreed that if I did the junket and awards show I could take a day off then we would talk. I knew well enough that he thought if I had a day of and relaxed I'd be fine again, but I was unravelling…..

I needed to really relax and blow off some steam so I'd taken full advantage of the free alcohol at the awards show and had happily responded to the blatant flirting from one of the 'seat fillers' there. She was pretty, if typically generic but I knew I could lose myself in her for a few hours. It wasn't something I usually did, but I just wanted an escape.

I couldn't go anywhere without my bodyguard, Emmett, and the second I was done with the awards show, I asked him to get the car and drive me somewhere completely out of the way where I could disappear for a day. I briefly looked at the young woman – Tori? Tina? – and she nodded her willingness to come along. I loudly thanked Emmett for having the forethought to make sure the limo had plenty of booze and proceeded to get completely hammered while he drove us to fuck knows where.

I must have fallen asleep at some point as I woke with a start with the seat filler girl – fuck I really should find out her name – writhing and whining in my lap. Evidently she was feeing horny but I was tired and drunk and nothing was happening for me. I made the excuse of not wanting to mess around with Emmett watching and she giggled and climbed off, teasing me about what she was going to do to me with her mouth when we were finally alone.

We finally booked into a decent hotel, somewhere on the south coast as Emmett felt sure it was far enough out of the way for me that I wouldn't get bothered. As I had no plans to leave the hotel I was cool. This suited me just fine. In fact the only plans I _did_ have were, having a few more drinks, going up to my room, hopefully getting a blow job from….seat filler girl….sleeping all day, getting laid when I woke up, eating, taking a shower, more sleeping and more eating.

Those plans were fucked almost as soon as we went out onto the terrace to wait for our drinks. I had initially breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed just the one guest, a young woman, sitting at a table right at the other side of the terrace. But then she glanced over at us as we sat down and immediately reached into her bag to grab a camera. Fuck my fucking life. I gave Emmett a look that told him in no uncertain terms to sort it out. Even if she was my 'biggest fan' I was not doing photos and autographs today. There had to be a point at which I could switch off and I knew I had reached my breaking point.

Emmett tried the nice approach, turning on his charm…..yeah, and that didn't work so he came over to me for further instruction. I was seriously pissed off as it was his job to sort this shit and we exchanged some heated words. She was a tiny little slip of a girl and he was worried about how it would look if he got a little heavy, plus she was apparently a guest of the hotel so if she made a fuss it would create a shitstorm and bring a lot of unwanted attention. The very thing I was trying to avoid at all costs. Even so, I took my frustration out on Emmett and he reluctantly went back over there to try and reason with her again.

I saw her trying to ignore him and when that was no longer possible she quickly became irritated and I picked up a few of her words the more annoyed she got.

"….who the hell is this _Mr Cullen_ anyway?"

Emmett actually laughed as the sarcasm dripped from her words and asked her again if she was going to put the camera away or not.

All I heard was "Or. Not." And I thought my head was going to explode. I wrenched away from seat filler girl, much to her annoyance and stood up, marching towards Emmett as he strode back over to me. He looked furious but put both his palms up in a calming gesture when he took in the look on my face. He knew that I couldn't afford to have a public meltdown and grabbed both of my arms.

"Edward…..just calm down. Take a few breaths and think this through. If you go over there all guns blazing, it won't end well…..Give me a minute to sort it out. Go up to your room and I'll ring you later."

"Fuck going up to my room Emmett. I want to have a few drinks, here, on the balcony…..in the fresh air. Why do I have to hide inside all the time? For fucks sake."

Emmett held firm. I knew he was right but fuck it, I wanted to just have one day…._one day_ off and I didn't think it was too much to ask.

"Look I know you're right Emmett, but I need this, I can't tell you how much I need this. I'm okay, I'll just go over and ask her nicely, explain that I need a day off. Shit, I'll let her take a fucking photo if that's what it takes to have a break. I'm fine…..I won't lose it, I promise."

He studied me closely before coming to the conclusion that I wasn't going to go ballistic and finally released my arms. I looked back at seat filler girl, shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the fan.

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_


	2. Chapter 2

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**BPOV**

I was angry with whatever the hell was going on here but couldn't help but be intrigued at the exchange that was going on between big guy and his boss. Who the hell _were_ these people?

I got my first look at Mr Cullen's face when he stood and stalked towards big guy, and he was clearly livid. And bloody hell if he wasn't the prettiest man I had ever laid eyes on. I mean admittedly, with everything that had gone on in the last few years I hadn't actually had much contact with men, but still…..he was simply drop dead gorgeous. I got a good look at his hair and to have called it auburn was selling him short. With the light reflecting off him in the spring sunshine, I could see the various shades of red that ran through it. It couldn't be his natural colour surely? He had sharp, somewhat angular features, and a jaw line to die for with a couple of days of stubble…..somehow it all worked.

He was tall and slim, with the longest legs, but you could see that he worked out; there was no way he just woke up one day looking like that. Even under his rumpled shirt the firm lines of his muscular frame stood out. At one point, as he was arguing with big guy, he thrust big guy's hands from him and wrenched his jacket off, flinging it behind him towards his girlfriend who looked indignant as it landed on her lap. He pushed up his shirtsleeves on both arms to reveal toned forearms with a light covering of hair. My anger was fast being replaced by fascination and I couldn't draw my eyes away from him; even angry and arrogant, I couldn't deny he was beautiful. And that I was turned on.

After a time, Mr Cullen had calmed down enough for big guy to let him go and I snapped my eyes back to my computer, busying myself with the progress of the download. I swore under my breath when I realised it had failed and started the process again, grateful for the distraction. I needed it when I realised that Mr Cullen had made his way over to my table. He coughed lightly in an attempt to get my attention and I looked up at him, immediately becoming lost in his green eyes. Even the red blotches on the whites of his eyes couldn't take away from how piercing his eyes were, how hypnotic his stare was. I felt my face flame with the blush that had cursed me my entire life and immediately lowered my gaze back to the laptop and started fiddling with my camera, checking it was on the correct setting for downloading.

"Can I sit down for a moment? Please."

And fuck if he didn't have the nicest voice.

I couldn't look up, well aware that my blush still hadn't faded and just mumbled.

"Okay. Sure."

"What's your name?"

I finally looked at his face as I contemplated whether I should tell him, but his earnest gaze relaxed me.

"Isabella. Well, Bella…..I prefer Bella."

"That's a nice name; it's nice to meet you."

He held out his hand towards me and we briefly shook hands. I was shocked by just how soft and warm his hands were and how long and graceful his fingers were…..and for the first time in a very long time, my mind began to work overtime, thinking about how his hands might feel…..on me. I mentally kicked myself for being so utterly stupid and reminded myself sharply that his girlfriend, _his_ _stunning girlfriend_, was sitting a few yards away. And that I was supposed to be angry with him.

"And you, Mr Cullen."

He laughed softly and I was drawn to his lips, his wide, full lips as they parted to reveal even white teeth.

"Funny. You're funny, I like that. Its okay, you can call me Edward. My dad's Mr Cullen and I know I'm knackered but I'm not _that_ old."

"Er…..okay, Edward. That's an unusual name for a young guy. You don't hear that very much these days. Everyone seems to be a Josh or a Ben."

He looked at me bemused, a slight smile pulling up the very corners of his mouth.

"Yeah…..it's a family name, my great-great grandfather or something. It's not bad I guess, although I would have preferred one of my middle names. I thought about using one of them when I first started…..but it's too late now."

"Oh? What are your middle names?"

His puzzled look returned as he answered me distractedly, staring hard, like he was trying to find the answer to something.

"Anthony. Masen."

"Wow, that _is_ a mouthful. Edward. Anthony. Masen. Cullen. Makes mine seem very insignificant. Marie. I mean, Isabella Marie Swan doesn't really have the same ring to it does it?"

He seemed to snap back to the moment and glanced over at big guy and his girlfriend. His tone changed to cool as he addressed me.

"Look, I'm sure that this is all very amusing and all but I really want to enjoy my first day off in over two years. Can we just cut the crap and get on with it. I just want to be left alone, but if a photo will placate you, then let's do it. Have you got something you want me to sign?"

"Why are you talking about a photo? And what _is_ your obsession with cameras? Why would I want you to sign something?"

A shadow fell over me and I turned to see big guy looming over me.

"You've had your fun and Mr Cullen's been more than accommodating. Do you want a photo or not?"

I felt like I had fallen into an alternate universe where everything seemed normal but was far from it under the surface.

"Look, what is _wrong_ with you people? Who the hell are you Edward?"

"Stop playing dumb. You know very well who he is; give him a break for god's sake!"

As well as angry, I felt embarrassed as I was obviously missing something and it was making me feel stupid.

"I have no idea who he is. Should I?"

"Well, unless you've been living under a rock for the last couple of years….."

It was too much. I stood up and grabbed for my bag, determined to return to the privacy of my room before I realised that the download hadn't quite completed. I hovered ineffectually, internally urging the camera to hurry the fuck up so I could leave.

Mr Cullen….Edward, stood up and spoke abruptly to big guy.

"I've had enough of this bullshit, I tried, I really did but I can't even escape the crazies on my fucking day off. Sort it out Emmett; I'll be over there drinking my body weight in lager."

He bowled past me, clipping me on the shoulder in the process and swearing under his breath.

I quickly righted myself but I wasn't quick enough to stop Big Guy….Emmett from grabbing my camera and wrenching it out of the USB socket. I did this weird scream/moan thing as I tried to wrestle it from his hands and in bizarre tug of war it fell to the floor, almost in slow motion. Even though I swiped for it, I missed it completely and just watched, horrified, as it crunched on impact with the hard stone of the terrace floor.

Emmett and I crouched at the same time but I managed to reach it first. My hand flew to my mouth as I took in the cracked screen. The cracked, lifeless screen. It was too much. I had my precious photos on there, irreplaceable memories. Most likely gone. Lost, like every other fucking important thing in my life. I don't even know why I was surprised. I didn't even realise that I was sobbing uncontrollably until I felt the tears streak down my face and vaguely wondered where the noise was coming from.

"I'm so sorry…..I didn't mean for that to happen…..I just wanted to…..I asked you _repeatedly_. Christ's sake….please stop crying, please. Look we'll replace the camera, was it valuable?"

My head snapped up and I swiped my hands over my face roughly. I didn't recognise the pitch of my own voice, the bubbling hysteria obvious, even to me. His concerned expression just pushed me further over the ledge. I had seen enough of those sympathetic looks to last a lifetime.

"Valuable? Are you fucking kidding me? Valuable? It's fucking irreplaceable, you moron."

He took it off me and briefly examined it, seemingly confused.

"Oh….I'm sorry, it's just that it doesn't look like a high spec piece of kit….."

I sneered at him incredulously as I snatched it back.

"You idiot…..you _fucking_ idiot! What the hell do you know about the value of…..what are you anyway? Hired muscle? Don't try and talk to me about….._fuck!_ A trained monkey could do your job better than you."

He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and grabbed a bundle of notes. I stared daggers at him as he held it towards me. I actually flinched, disgusted at what he was offering.

"Look there's about £500 there; that should cover it. I'm really, really sorry…..please take it."

I stepped back, thrusting all my belongings haphazardly into my bag, desperate to get away from here so I could think straight and work out how to save the pictures on my camera.

"I don't want your fucking money!"

Spittle sprayed out of my mouth as I shouted at him and in any other situation I would have been mortified. Not today.

He held his hands towards me in a comforting gesture, and I didn't hesitate to issue a somewhat empty threat considering his size.

"Touch me and I'll rip your fucking arms off at the socket. I mean it."

He immediately pulled back, palms facing me in a placating gesture.

Satisfied that I had everything, I marched towards the terrace doors and bumped into the waitress who had come outside to see what the commotion was. Her eyes darted around nervously and widened noticeably when she looked at Edward who was standing stiffly, clearly shocked by what had happened. She looked at me suspiciously before giving her complete attention to Edward.

"Is everything alright Mr Cullen?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's all sorted, just a small misunderstanding."

I gaped at him and he immediately dropped his gaze, unable to meet my eye.

"Miss?"

"Oh yeah. Everything's peachy. But you really should reconsider the type of guests you allow in here. Standards have really slipped."

I pushed past the waitress and on through the doors, sidestepping Edward's offered hand and cutting off his apology.

"Isa…..Bella…..I'm so sorry…..please…..just wait, I'm sorry….."

**EPOV**

Well that went fucking swimmingly.

I slumped down into my chair and raked my hands through my hair, pulling at the ends until it hurt.

I had been determined to charm her so I could finally get to enjoy my day off. I'm an actor for fuck's sake, it should have been easy. I switched on my best smile and sauntered over, smiling for real, inside as I noticed her blush then try and hide it by staring at her lap top. Good to know that, even annoyed, she wasn't immune.

But it was the strangest thing…I found I didn't _have_ to act. I felt, I don't know, an instant kind of connection with her. Comfortable…..

She was the tiniest…..girl? Woman? And really fucking pretty. She was dressed casually in a tight fitting long sleeved top and a pair of black leggings with black and pink Nikes on her feet. It was hard to put an age to her, but I'd guess that she was in her early twenties. Long wavy chestnut hair, huge brown eyes, full lips, perky boobs and legs that I couldn't stop picturing wrapped around my hips.

I thrilled at her reaction when we shook hands, I could almost see the attraction in her eyes even though she tried to hide it. Her hands were so tiny and my mind went straight to the gutter, imagining what they would feel like on my cock.

I struggled to pull myself together and get the hard on I was now sporting, under control. Even her name was lovely. Isabella…..Bella.

Once we exchanged names I seemed to lose control of the situation and it all went downhill. At first, I thought it was funny and cute when she pretended not to know my name, my smile was genuine and I really tried to go along with it. But when she started asking about my middle names it just got weird. Fuck, _everyone_ knows my name, how old I am, where and when I was born, where I went to school, my shoe size…..Jesus, everything. My life was an open book, I had no secrets left.

She looked so…..honest, that I wondered if she really _didn't_ know who I was, but that was ridiculous. I had visited the remotest of places and always bumped into someone who knew me and wanted a photo or an autograph. And then I remembered the camera that she had grabbed the second I walked out onto the terrace.

I asked her to cut the crap and get to a photo or autograph and she looked at me like I had grown another head, asking me what I was talking about.

She was clearly yanking my chain and it pissed me off. I had tried really hard to be accommodating and she was taking the piss out of me to my face. It had nothing to do with my fame, it just didn't feel good for her to be able to pull my strings like this and try and make me somehow _work_ for a day off, a break. I could feel my temper rising up again and I caught Emmett's eye, shooting him a look that would leave no room for doubt. I needed him to come and rescue me.

It was so confusing. She looked utterly _indignant _when he spoke to her and I was confused as I felt almost…..protective of her. When he implied that she must have been living under a rock for the past couple of years…..her face was so hurt and the embarrassment was written all over her. She looked so fucking small next to Emmett and it made me feel bad when she stood up and started grabbing her stuff. Then I had visions of her tweeting my location and decided that Emmett needed to earn his money, starting right now. I marched off, angry and accidentally bumped her shoulder as I passed, shocked at how fragile her small frame felt.

The next few minutes were completely fucked up. Emmett snatched her camera and they ended up grappling over it before it smashed to the stone floor with an unpleasant crack. I was astounded by her immediate reaction, she was clearly shocked and appeared deeply upset; I mean she was sobbing, shaking and fucking crying. I couldn't help but think it was completely out of proportion to the situation.

When she became furious….going ballistic at Emmett and threatening him with physical violence, I knew something else was going on. She was hysterical and I could already picture the headlines in tomorrow's papers.

Emmett fell back on the old faithful – offer them money as everyone has a price – and I shrank back at her expression. She pulled her lips back from her teeth and actually sneered in disgust at him. Emmett reflexively covered his balls. Wise man.

She finally managed to get her shit together and stalked towards the terrace doors, bumping straight into the waitress who came out to see what the hell was going on. The waitress clocked me in less than a second, recognition registering all over her face. Without even realising it, she felt that she 'knew' me from TV and films, so she immediately assumed that I had done nothing wrong and I could see the accusation written all over her face as she surveyed Bella with disdain, mentally placing any possible blame on her.

I felt put out on Bella's behalf which was fucking ridiculous considering the fuss I had made about not wanting her to take a picture of me. I immediately moved to damage limitation and tried to smooth it over while attempting to wipe my memory of just how hurt and upset Bella looked. But she still looked beautiful.

Her voice was loaded with venom and disgust and she looked at me like I was something she had trodden in, before pointedly ignoring my pleas and rushing out of the room, fresh tears pouring down her face.

Then it hit me. That's what was missing. That look that the waitress gave me; the one I'd seen every day of my life for the past two years. Recognition. Actual, immedaite recognition. Bella really _didn't_ have any idea who the hell I was.

Yet. But she soon would the second she googled my name.

**BPOV**

My first reaction was to pack up my stuff and check out, but then I remembered that I was a stubborn bitch and I had done nothing wrong. Why the fuck should I run away from some nut job with issues. When he was talking to me, he kept switching from genuinely lovely and sweet to irritable and pissed off. From what I had gathered from him, Emmett and the waitress's reaction, clearly he was a big name in something, _what_ I didn't know but I really couldn't give a shit; rude is rude whoever you are.

I had dashed up to my room and took a moment to wash my face, calm down and get a grip before grabbing my camera and handbag and heading out of the hotel. As I passed through the foyer I caught a glimpse of the waitress gossiping to the reception staff and didn't miss the filthy look she shot at me.

I rushed straight into town and hunted for a photo development shop. The first one I came across was self service machines only and the one member of staff on hand wasn't able to help me. She directed me to another place further along and I had to wait a while but eventually the guy working there got to me. It was as much as I could do to explain that my camera had been damaged in the middle of downloading the pictures onto my lap top and I was almost in tears again as I explained just how important the photos on there were.

He took the camera off into the back of the shop and after a surprisingly short amount of time he re-emerged with my camera, a complete set of prints and a copy of all the photos on a disk. I really did burst into tears then and almost hugged with him gratitude. He gently explained that the pictures were safely stored on the memory card and he'd easily been able to download them from there. The camera, sadly, was a write off but I didn't care about that now I had the pictures and a copy of them which I could store on my computer.

I was feeling much better as I made my way back to the hotel and to the privacy and safety of my room. I quickly loaded the disk and saved the photos onto my lap top and then sat for a few minutes, browsing through the prints, intermittently laughing, smiling and crying as I went through them. I glanced at the clock, surprised to see that it was almost 6pm before I put the prints back in the folder and placed them on the desk in the room. I was so tired after such a weird and stressful day and couldn't decide whether I should have a nap and order room service later or go down to the dining room for dinner. Room service sounded like the better bet as I couldn't face the idea of having to get dressed up and socialise with people.

I jumped in the shower and changed into a vest and pair of shorts then dried my hair before scraping it back into a high ponytail. I climbed into the huge bed and closed my eyes, willing myself to relax for a while.

I was just drifting off when a loud rapping at my door startled me. For a second I thought it was room service before I realised that I had yet to order anything. I wasn't expecting anyone so I decided to ignore it, the pull of sleep too strong. Whoever it was just continued to knock on the door and exasperated I climbed out of bed and called through the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Edward…..Edward Cullen."

My hand flew to my mouth in shock and I didn't make a sound. What the fuck did he want now?

"Bella? Are you still there? It's me…..from this morning. Can I talk to you…..please?"

"I know who you are. What do you want? I don't have another camera for you to destroy so I'm afraid so you'll have to hassle someone else."

I heard his heavy sigh and groan through the door.

"Look, I'm so sorry. That's why I want to talk to you…..I want to apologise for this morning."

"You've apologised. I just heard you. I don't have anything else to say to you….."

The pleading in his voice was unmistakeable.

"Please Bella….._please_, can you open the door? I'd really like to say sorry face to face and then I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. It's just that…..I feel really bad about this morning and…..fuck, this is so difficult through a door."

"Is Emmett with you or is he busy bullying someone else?"

That was met with silence and I realised that I had hit a nerve. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and I had to strain to hear what he said.

"No, I'm alone. I promise. Can you give me a few minutes of your time?"

He sounded sincere and…..upset? I could feel my anger dissipating. I could do this, be the bigger person and he didn't _have_ to come up here after all. I took a few deep breaths and then opened the door.

I came face to face with a completely different Edward from this morning. He had obviously sobered up, maybe had some sleep, definitely showered….and changed into casual black jeans, a plain grey t-shirt and a pair of vintage Adidas trainers. He smelled gorgeous and looked even better. I stood there gawping at him for a minute until he became a bit uncomfortable, shifting around in front of me.

Then I remembered that I hadn't invited him in and that I was standing there in a barely there, vest and shorts. Nipples standing to attention.

_For fuck's sake._

"Oh Jesus! Sorry, come in."

I stood aside for him to enter and as he walked past me, I resisted the urge to inhale deeply. He smiled at me, waiting for me to take the lead and I motioned for him to sit on the small sofa while I dashed off to find something to cover myself up with. I dragged out a pair of jogging bottoms and an oversized t-shirt before nipping into the bathroom to dress and check my appearance.

Why the hell was I fussing around? I couldn't understand the affect he had on me and why I cared so much about what my hair looked like or if my breath was fresh.

When I went back to Edward he immediately started apologising.

"Bella, I'm sorry. This is obviously a bad time. Did I wake you up?"

I looked confused until he pointed at the rumpled bed I was sitting on.

"Oh, it's okay. I was just a bit tired; it's been a long day. I was just going to take a nap."

"Do you want me to leave? I can come back later, after dinner or something."

As soon as he mentioned dinner, my stomach rumbled loudly much to my embarrassment and his amusement. Smiling widely he looked at me.

"I'm assuming you haven't eaten dinner yet. Would you like to…..er, grab some dinner…..with me. We could talk…..if you wanted to, of course."

"I am pretty hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast….but I was just going to order room service."

I trailed off, pointing to what I was wearing by way of an explanation.

"Shit, it's my fault you haven't eaten isn't it?"

He started dragging his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I'm so sorry Bella. What happened was so….._wrong_ on so many levels, I just don't know where to begin. Please believe me when I tell you that I'm truly sorry and it was totally out of character. I'm _honestly,_ not usually such a twat I promise."

"Hey, you're not responsible for me eating or not eating. It's just been a really….stressful time for me and this is the first break I've had in….oh I don't know….."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Apology accepted. Water under the bridge and all that. There. All done. You can go and have dinner with your girlfriend. I'm sure she's missing you by now."

I looked down, suddenly feeling really low and I couldn't understand why my stomach lurched at the thought of him leaving but equally I couldn't see why he would want to stay once he'd apologised. When he didn't say anything I looked back up and met his earnest stare.

"I haven't got a girlfriend Bella."

"Well, whatever she is to you, that girl earlier….on the terrace."

I flailed my hands around ineffectually while he groaned and looked away.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's a…..well, it doesn't actually matter. She went home this morning. I'm here on my own - well Emmett's in the bar but he doesn't really count. Anyway he was too scared to come up here with me, he thought you'd rip him a new one."

I couldn't help but respond in kind to his teasing smile.

"So…..dinner? Will you come and eat with me…..please?"

"I'm really not up to dining out, I was just going to veg out and relax."

He jumped up suddenly.

"Perfect! Vegging out and relaxing coming up. What do you like to eat? Anything you want - my treat. Oh, I'm staying for dinner by the way."

He put his hands up immediately, ready to ward off any argument from me.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer and I warn you now, I'm a stubborn bastard."

I gawped at him as he winked at me and laughed, any objection immediately dying on my lips. I couldn't lie, I didn't want him to go; I liked his company and I wanted to spend some time with him, especially if he wasn't being an idiot like this morning. I just felt that the Edward here, now, was the real one. And I liked him. And I wanted to get to know him better.

He grabbed the room service menu and plonked himself on the bed, next to me. His arm brushed against me and I could almost feel the surge of…..something, rush through me. I mean, my lack of experience with guys aside, I had never experienced such a visceral reaction to someone before and it was exciting and…..terrifying.

We both looked at each other at the same time and I just knew that he had felt it, whatever 'it' was. I forced myself to concentrate on the menu as I really was starving.

"I'll have a margherita pizza, onion rings, garlic bread….."

I stopped, embarrassed as I realised he was staring at me and I wondered if he thought I was a pig for ordering so much food.

"Sorry…..that's enough for me; actually take off the garlic bread. I'm just being greedy."

"What? Order what you want Bella, I like it when girls actually eat and don't just sit there poking a fucking salad around their plate. And I wanted garlic bread too and I can't eat it if you're not. I'll stink….."

I laughed, finding it sweet that he didn't want to be the only one stuck with garlic breath.

"Okay….oh and a large salad too."

"You sure you don't want a steak or something a bit more…..fancy? I don't mind, you can order what you want."

"I know, I want pizza, honestly."

He grinned happily.

"Good, I don't want all that fancy shit either. I haven't had a burger and chips in forever. Fuck it, I'm going to pig out."

He grabbed the phone and ordered my food, plus two cheeseburgers 'with everything', a large portion of fat chips (making the point that he didn't want those 'skinny french fries'), more garlic bread for himself and a selection of cakes.

He covered the phone while he asked me what I wanted to drink then ordered a large bottle of diet coke.

"You didn't want beer or wine? I don't really drink much but you don't have to be polite."

"Bella, I've had way too much to drink lately. I need to give my liver a break. Coke's fine."

While we waited for the food, he gave Emmett a quick call and told him where he was. I thought it was about time that I asked him why he needed a minder but just as I went to speak my mobile phone rang.

"Excuse me a sec. I just need to get that."

"Sure."

"Jake! How are you?"

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_


	3. Chapter 3

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**EPOV**

I hadn't been able to get the image of a crying and upset Bella out of my head. The sight of her running off with tears streaming down her face kept running on a loop around my brain and being half in the bag didn't seem to make it any less blurry. I started to follow her but Emmett stopped me and convinced me to let her calm down, otherwise it was just going to cause even more of a scene. I knew he was right but it just didn't _feel_ right to let her go and do nothing. The whining voice of seat filler girl jolted me back to the moment and I realised that I'd fucking forgotten all about her.

And I also realised that there was no way now that I wanted to sleep with her. That moment had passed. She was a nice enough girl but this wasn't me, I didn't have random hook ups with women; I couldn't even fathom what I had been thinking when I'd brought her with me. I really needed to get my act together.

"So…..are we going up to your room or not?"

"Look, I'm sorry…..Tara? I'm not feeling too well; I really need to get some sleep. Emmett will sort out getting you home safely. Thank you for a nice evening; it's been a lot of fun."

Her voice was cold but I could see that she was trying to cover up her hurt feelings.

"My name's Tanya. And you're kidding, right? I came all the way here to…..Jesus, I don't even know where we are! Just to watch you snore in the back of the limo? Christ, some movie star you are. Fucking loser more like."

"I know. And I'm sorry. It's my fault."

I was happy to accept the blame as she was right. She disappeared into the ladies bathroom and came back looking a little fresher, having tidied herself up a little before speaking to Emmett about getting home. I left him to make the arrangements, assuring him I would pay whatever it cost.

I was completely dead on my feet by this point but knew I wouldn't be able to sleep unless I found out which room Bella was in. I would have to speak to her later; I couldn't leave it like this. The reception desk was less than helpful despite my turning on the charm and smile to its highest setting. I could see the young woman wavering, could see that she wanted to tell me but the rules prevented her and she obviously valued her job.

Having failed miserably at that, I made sure that the staff knew that the altercation this morning was completely my fault and had been caused by a misunderstanding. I didn't want Bella to have any problems here because of me. Then I sat down in the lobby for a while and waited, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

Some time later Emmett woke me up.

"Come on mate. Let's get you up to your room. We don't want you to get papped, asleep in the lobby do we?"

I complained about him moving me and wanting to find Bella, but he held firm, promising to find her for me and insisting that I get some rest. He virtually marched me up to my room and stood over me while I undressed and fell into bed. I was asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

I woke up with a start at half past five when Emmett came in to my room.

"Wake up princess, you need to eat something."

"Fuck off Emmett. I need to sleep."

"No, you need to eat. And I thought you might like to ask Bella to dinner….."

I sat bolt upright, immediately awake.

"You've found her?"

He smiled at me smugly.

"I found her."

"How did you manage that?"

"Never you mind. Now get in the shower and clean yourself up. You smell like a fucking brewery."

My grin must have matched his as I almost ran into the bathroom and took a much needed piss. Twenty minutes and a shower later, I was dressed and ready to leave my room. I suddenly remembered Tanya and asked if she got home okay.

"Yeah, she's fine. You generously paid for a taxi to take her all the way to her front door. Oh and you need to post her some signed shit – I've got her address – and you've promised her tickets to the next premiere and after party."

"Thanks Em. You're a star."

"Yeah, yeah, just call my mobile if you need me or to let me know you're okay."

I was really nervous as I approached her room and stood there for a minute getting my breathing under control and wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans.

I had to knock several times and almost plead with her to open the door and when she finally did, my jaw almost unhinged. She looked half asleep, her eyes were still red and puffy from crying but she was dressed in the _tiniest_ outfit. Miniscule shorts and a tight vest, both of which were really flimsy and the vest did nothing to cover up her nipples which suddenly woke up to say hello. She just stared at me, her gaze raking over me from head to toe and back again. The way she looked at me, it was unlike anyone had ever looked at me before and I liked it. A lot. I was hard in seconds and shifted nervously under her scrutiny until she invited me in. She seemed to suddenly become aware of how little she was wearing and dashed off to cover up while I waited for her on the little sofa in her room.

While she was in the bathroom, I noticed that her bed was messy and I realised that she must have been sleeping until I woke her up. I felt terrible and kept apologising but she waved it off and said something about being tired and not having had a break for a long time. I could totally relate and wanted to find out exactly what she needed a break from. I realised that I wanted to know everything about her that she was willing to share.

She was clearly starving hungry and hadn't eaten all day so I took my opportunity and invited her out for dinner. I could almost see her defences come up as she questioned me on my 'girlfriend' and I was happy to clear that up and even happier that she had even asked me as it gave me a little hope that she might be interested in me.

She didn't want to go out to eat, but did want to order room service so I decided to go for it and invited myself to eat with her. I made a joke out of it but was thrilled that she agreed as I really did want to talk and make amends for this morning and clear everything up.

I was sick of fancy restaurants, constant diets and heavy gym workouts so when she said that she wanted to veg out and eat junk food I almost did a happy dance. As I had offered to pay for dinner she could have ordered the most expensive things on the menu, but instead chose to eat exactly what she really wanted. I couldn't have been happier that she ordered a load of food as almost every other female I ate out with was on a diet or a detox and it was so liberating to know she was going to pig out with me.

While we were perusing the menu, our arms touched and I could have sworn that I felt a…..current, or something, I don't know what it was. But I liked it and I wanted to feel that again.

While we were waiting for the food, I gave Emmett a quick call just to let him know where I was. I kept it brief but he laughed and told me to behave and to call me if I needed anything.

Just as Bella was about to start saying something her mobile phone rang and she checked the caller ID before saying she had to take the call. I was relaxed and made myself comfortable, knowing that we would be able to continue with our evening very soon and that I could explain everything. I felt good. Relaxed. Hopeful even. Until I heard how happy she was to get a call from someone called Jake.

My jaw tensed and I felt the jealousy, unwelcome as it was, surge through me. I knew it was ridiculous, I had just met her, but I thought that we had – or could have – a connection. I felt naïve and stupid to not even consider that she would have a boyfriend, fiancé or husband. I hadn't even thought to check her ring finger.

She only spoke to him for a few minutes but it felt like torture as I listened to her, although she didn't give much away with her one word responses. But she _was_ clearly thrilled to hear from him and laughed at whatever he was saying. _I_ wanted to be the one to make her laugh and I sulked like a petulant child. She glanced over to me before telling him that she had to go and would call him tomorrow. I had lost my appetite by the time she thanked him, told him he was the best and that she loved him.

"Er, look, I'd better go Bella."

She shot me a disappointed look and her voice sounded hurt.

"Why? I thought we were having dinner together? We've ordered all that food."

I didn't understand what was happening here, at all.

"It's just….I like you Bella and I hoped that…..well, we could talk about this morning, I could explain myself and we could…..get to know each other. Shit, sorry, I'm rambling…..I think that maybe we're on a different page….."

"But that's what I hoped too…..so, I don't understand. Why are you leaving?"

My feet were suddenly the most interesting thing in the room.

"Your phone call…..Jake. I feel awkward….I don't want to get in the middle of something."

I glanced at her ring finger and found it bare.

"Your…..whatever he is, might not appreciate you spending the evening with me…..alone in a hotel room."

I looked up at her finally, wanting her to see that I was telling the truth.

"I don't _want_ to leave."

"Then don't. Stay please. Jake is…..a very old friend, a very dear friend. He's helped me through so much and he was calling to see how I am and to pass on a message."

I relaxed slightly.

"He's not your boyfriend?"

She laughed loudly enough to startle me.

"No! Oh my god, that's just…..ugh. Add to the fact that he's _very_ married and has a _very_ pregnant wife who's one of my closest friends…."

Because I'm clearly a glutton for punishment, I had to torture myself a little more.

"So there's no boyfriend, fiancé…..husband?"

She blushed furiously which was so sweet, but I couldn't help wondering what that blush looked like all over her body which made me hard all over again.

"No. There's no one."

I couldn't help the smile that took over my face.

"So, will you stay?"

"Yeah…..I'll stay. Well someone's got to help you eat all that food."

She laughed and quickly brightened…..all felt right in my world again. I had no idea why she affected me the way she did but I knew I was enjoying whatever was happening between us. It was so refreshing to spend time with someone who seemed to have no idea of who I was or who had any expectations of me. I couldn't remember the last time this had happened but I knew that I missed it.

Our food arrived and we laughed as the porter wheeled it in, knowing that there was pizza and burgers under the fancy silver dishes. We spent the next hour stuffing our faces and talking about music, films and books. Bella was really good company and we didn't have any awkward silences as we laughed over our favourite comedies, quoting lines from the films back and forth. I noticed that she hadn't seen anything in the last couple of years but didn't make a big deal of it and moved the conversation on.

I hadn't had such a great evening in the longest time and felt relaxed and happy as I slumped back on the sofa.

Bella groaned as she moved on to the bed, flopping backwards and complaining about how full she was.

"I can't move Edward. You shouldn't have made me eat that last slice."

"Huh! You're the one that insisted I finish my chips. You do realise that I have to run for an hour to burn off those calories don't you? We can't all be naturally slim."

She laughed at me then lifted her head up to catch my eye.

"Do you want to join me over here? It's far more comfortable than the sofa."

She shuffled over to give me some room and patted the empty space next to her. I knew that she'd made a completely innocent gesture so I tried my hardest not to get too excited about her offer as I moved over to flop down next to her.

Jesus, she was beautiful up close and she smelt so fucking good. I wanted so badly to kiss her and touch her.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

I must have zoned out and snapped back to reality.

"Yeah. I'm great. Really great actually. I haven't felt this good in…..Christ, I don't even know."

I looked her in the eye.

"I'm having a lovely time with you Bella. Thank you for letting me spend the evening with you and for giving me a chance."

The blush was back again and it did very pleasant things to me below the waist.

"I've really had a nice time too. Thank you so much for dinner."

She was so sweetly genuine, thanking me sincerely for a junk meal dinner as if we had just eaten at The Ivy. I'd had a few dates in the last couple of years and had grown more irritated as the evening progressed at their constant expectation that we eat at the best restaurant, order the most expensive food and champagne, go to the most exclusive clubs…..It's not that I was tight with money but it was the _assumption_ that we would do something fancy or flash. I mean, I'd enjoyed it at first, and still did sometimes, but I really missed my old lifestyle. I didn't seem to meet anyone, anymore that didn't want something out of me so Bella was a breath of fresh air.

And fascinating. Interesting. Beautiful. Intelligent. Sexy. Funny.

I knew that I wanted to pursue something with her and wanted to clear everything up between us. I had no idea of where she lived, what she did…..

"Bella? Can we talk? About this morning I mean."

She turned over on to her side to face me, giving me her full attention.

"Of course."

"Do you still not know who I am?"

When I realised how that sounded I rushed to clarify.

"I mean, do I need to explain what I do or did you google me….."

She looked at me confused but interested.

"I didn't google you. I've been busy today, but does it matter? You're just…..you, Edward. It wouldn't feel right to look you up on the internet. It's an…..invasion of your privacy and I'd rather not read what other people say about you. I'd like to hear about you, from _you_."

Fucking hell, she slayed me with that answer and I knew she meant it too, it wasn't just about her saying what she thought I'd want to hear.

"Bella…..you're such a nice person, Christ….."

I felt choked when she gently took one of my hands in hers.

"Tell me about your life Edward. Tell me whatever you want me to know."

I linked our fingers and looked at her as I started to talk.

I told her I was twenty five, I told her about my parents, Carlisle and Esme. My brother Jasper, his wife Alice. My sister Rose and her husband, Emmett; my bodyguard. I told her about where I went to school, my oldest friends, how important music was to me and about how I had joined a drama club then been spotted by an agent. How I got bits and pieces of modelling and acting work while I kept auditioning for better roles, and how I got a break two years ago when I was picked as the lead for a series of films that had been adapted from best selling books.

I told her how my life had been turned upside down with the fame and money. The good and the bad. How I loved the work and the opportunities it had presented me with but how I wasn't coping so well with the intrusion, the paparazzi; the total invasion of privacy. I told her how much I appreciated the fans but never felt like I was giving enough back; how I sometimes wanted to give it all up and fade back into oblivion. Just disappear somewhere with my guitar. I spoke about not knowing who to trust anymore, how I missed just being me, going to the pub, the cinema, making simple choices.

She listened intently while I went on and on, finally stopping, fed up with the sound of my own voice complaining about my lavish lifestyle. I waited for the inevitable comments about how selfish and pampered I was. They never came. Instead she looked at me with understanding all over her beautiful face.

"It sounds awful….the invasive stuff I mean. You can only give so much Edward; you need to hold back a little otherwise you'll lose who you are. I just can't imagine. No wonder you need a break."

She squeezed my hand.

"And I understand now why you reacted how you did. I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella. I just thought that you knew who I was and wanted a picture and I just…..snapped I guess. It's me that should be sorry. It's all my fault."

"You know you need a real break don't you? Not just a day I mean. A holiday, some time off to re-charge and relax. Think about what you want to do."

I laughed without humour.

"That's not going to happen. I've got to call my agent tomorrow and find out about the next lot of interviews, meetings, photoshoots….."

"Your agent. He works for _you_ right?"

"Of course, he's worked for me for years; he gets a cut of my earnings."

"Okay, so tell me why, if you're his _employer_, you can't just _tell_ him you're taking a holiday. You pay him, not the other way around. Take control Edward. Tell him. You can't go on like this forever, you'll burn out."

I looked at her, staggered. I had got so caught up in the whirlwind of everything that I had begun to feel like I should do as I was told, always say yes, my agent knew best, I had to keep working, keep going.

"It's not that easy…..the business is fickle and shallow….."

My voice didn't sound like even I believed what I was saying. And Bella just looked at me, waiting for me to see it for myself.

"Fuck….you're right. Emmett's been trying to make me take a break for months. My parents keep on at me too…..I've got so caught up in it all, it's hard to see clearly."

"I can understand that. But now you've had a day off, taken even a _little_ time to think….."

I looked right into her eyes.

"I'm seeing _everything_ with different eyes today Bella. I know I need to make changes. And I will."

She gave me a beautiful smile and I longed to lean over her tiny frame and kiss her. I wasn't sure if that was going to happen but first I wanted to know all about her life and why she had been somehow absent for the last couple of years.

"Will you tell me about _you_ Bella? Please. I want to know all about you if you'll let me in."

She hesitated for a few seconds as if deciding whether or not I could be trusted for her to share. I held her gaze and waited.

"My dad died three months ago."

I felt my heart constrict for her and gently stroked my fingers across her knuckles, encouraging her to continue.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

She gave me a watery smile.

"Thank you. He'd been ill for a long time, over three years. We were always very close, but it brought us closer together somehow. My Mum died shortly after I was born and we became….a team, a unit of two….it was just _us_. It always had been. I don't have any siblings, he had none either. Both sets of grandparents passed away when I was pretty young."

She took a few moments to collect her thoughts before continuing.

"Oh I had friends of course as did my Dad, but he always put me first; he never remarried. I tried to encourage him to date but he always laughed it off, saying he had plenty of time once I'd left home or that he was too busy with work, his friends…..but he ran out of time….and that makes me sad. He was such a lovely man and would have made someone so happy. I'm not sure he ever got over losing my Mum; they'd been a couple all through high school and college….."

A few tears slipped out of her eyes and without thinking I reached across and brushed them away. She let me do it and just stared at me with her huge brown eyes.

"I'm not sure what your views are Bella, but…..I feel sure that he's with your Mum now….."

I trailed off, unsure of whether I should continue.

"Thank you. I feel that too. I know he's happy with her now, but I miss him so much….It's probably selfish but I wish he was still here with me, even if only for a little longer."

"That's not selfish Bella….you loved him. I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through."

"I spent every spare minute with him. When we found out he had cancer I was just finishing my second year at university. He wasn't feeling too bad at first and managed to keep working for a while, although I transferred my course to a university nearer home so I wouldn't have to live away. He was a Police Officer and they were great, they did everything they could to accommodate him, but before very long it became clear he would have to take early retirement."

She wiped her eyes and had a drink before continuing on.

"He had to have courses of chemotherapy which made him so ill…..and with all the doctors appointments and medications…..I gave up my course. Much to his disgust I might add, but I had to be with him. He'd always been there for me."

She managed a small laugh as she told me how stubborn he was and how he had tried to insist she continue with her course.

"I was more stubborn though and refused point blank. Once he realised that I couldn't be persuaded, he made me promise I'd finish it at a later date….when he was better. As his illness progressed it became clear that he wasn't _going_ to get better. We had a long talk about it to clear the air. Both of us spoke honestly and openly and he told me that he didn't want to continue with the treatment as he didn't want his final months or weeks to be spent in pain and discomfort. He spoke to the doctors and told them that he would take pain killers but otherwise wanted to live out his remaining time naturally."

I couldn't even begin to take on board how I would have coped if this had been one of my parents. I had siblings, aunts and uncles…..Bella had no one. She was amazing.

"We spent his final year talking about anything and everything. Neither one of us wanted anything to be left unsaid. We watched old films together and he would talk about his childhood, his years as a young man, his life with my Mum, his career, my childhood, my hopes, dreams…..all of it. While he was still well enough we went on a few trips, there were places he wanted to show me, places that had meant something to him or my Mum…..it was…..wonderful. I feel so lucky that we had that time and that he wasn't just taken from me suddenly."

She smiled widely, recalling the pleasant memories.

"We came here actually, on one of our trips, stayed in adjoining rooms; spent the weekend in Brighton. Just wandering around. I'd been here a few times with my friends but he never had and he'd always wanted to come.

"As he became steadily worse, he was confined to bed and I had to accept more help in caring for him. We both wanted him to retain his dignity; he wouldn't want me having to bathe or dress him…..he was a proud man. We moved his bed into the front room so he could be next to the window and watch the world go by. The last few months he made sure that all his finances and affairs were in order and made me promise that when he was gone, I'd sell the house. He wanted me to get on with my life, have a fresh start; he'd resigned himself to the fact that I may not want to finish university but he urged me to choose exactly what I _did_ want to do, whatever that was. He just wanted me to be happy. And he knew that if I stayed in the house I'd make excuse after excuse and never do anything, lost in all the memories."

I was blown away by everything she was sharing with me, willingly, and stopped second guessing my reactions. I shuffled closer to Bella and pulled her into my arms, holding her to me. She didn't flinch and relaxed into my body, idly running her fingers over my t-shirt. She felt so right in my arms and I just wanted to hold and comfort her, all sexual thoughts forgotten.

"He was a fighter….he managed to make it through Christmas and into January. I was with him when he finally…..I'd been sitting with him all day as he slipped in and out of consciousness. The nurse had given him his medications and warned me that he was very near the end, but I knew….I could feel it. He woke up and asked me for a cup of tea. It was odd because he hadn't been able to tolerate any food or drink for several days but he said that he was parched. I made us both a cup and went and sat with him. I helped him take a few sips and then he rested his head back against the pillow and gazed out of the window."

I felt Bella stiffen against me before relaxing again.

"He said, "It's a lovely day out there Bells. Look at that sky."

"I followed his gaze and smiled. It _was_ a beautiful sky, really clear and blue, even though it was a cold January day. When I looked back he was gone. He'd slipped away. He looked so peaceful and happy and I sat with him until the night nurse came and she took over.

"The next few weeks were really busy and although I was deeply upset and missed him terribly, I was surprisingly calm. The Police Force were amazing; they did so much for me and my friends rallied round and helped as much as they could. After the funeral, I went to the solicitors to sort out his affairs and he had left everything to me. He'd made sure that I would be financially secure and that his pensions and insurance policies all went to me. He'd stipulated in the will that the house and contents were to be sold and, other than my own belongings, I should only keep photographs and keepsakes that were deeply sentimental."

She looked up at me finally.

"He left me a lovely letter, telling me how much he loved me….how he wanted only good things for me….."

Bella choked on her words and couldn't continue and I held her tightly to me for several minutes while she cried. Rubbing her back and trying in some small way to comfort her.

"He also said that I had to take a break and treat myself to some time in a 'fancy hotel' as he knew I was worn out. I've spent the last three months sorting out and packing up the house and organising all the photograph albums. It's actually been really therapeutic, but tiring so I decided to finally take that breather.

"I have a buyer for the house now, that's what Jake was calling about; I left him a spare key and someone came back for a second viewing. They've put in a formal offer."

"Is that a good thing? How do you feel about it?"

"Good I think….well, okay anyway. It's what he wanted."

"And then you get that break and have to deal with an arrogant prick who thinks the world revolves around him….."

"Edward, I don't think that. I was just stressed and overly sensitive because I was sorting out the last of the photos. I had about fifty pictures on my camera that I needed to download and develop so I could get them in an album. Most of them were taken in my dad's last couple of weeks and when my camera broke…..I panicked, thinking I'd lost them."

I wanted to vomit when I thought about how Bella would have felt when her camera hit the floor. And I'd assumed that she wanted a picture of me. What a fucking prick.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella. I won't ever be able to say that enough. Please believe me when I say that I'm deeply sorry. It's all my fault, I just assumed…..Christ, I'm so self involved."

She hugged me around my waist.

"It's okay. It really was just a misunderstanding. You've explained…..I understand, honestly. Anyway, someone helped me to save the photos and I got them printed out, so it's all fine."

"You have them? Oh, thank god. I'd never fucking forgive myself if, if…..do you…..can I see them? Would that be okay?"

Bella seemed pleasantly surprised and jumped off the bed to get them. I immediately felt empty without her in my arms as I waited for her to return. We sat and looked through the photos and she pointed out different things and people. Her dad looked like such a nice man and the love he had for his daughter shone out of the pictures. She looked so much like him, the same eyes and heart shaped face. Even though he was gaunt and clearly unwell you could still see what a strong man he was underneath.

There were also a few pictures of her friends; Jake and his wife Leah. Angela and Ben. Jessica and Mike. Charlotte and Peter. All couples. Judging by what she had told me, Bella must be around twenty three, which I knew was still young but I could only assume that she had put off dating to look after her dad. I wondered if she had dated before he became ill and again, jealousy ran through me and I had to push it aside.

"Thank you for sharing….well, everything with me Bella. I'm just, well I'm out of words. You're amazing and you've been through so much. I don't know what to say."

I leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at me, worried.

"I'm sorry for bringing our evening down. That can't have been how you imagined spending your day off, listening to me cry about how hard my life has been. I feel terrible."

She dropped her head and I quickly moved to lift up her chin so she looked at me.

"You can just stop that right now. I've had a wonderful time. I don't remember the last time I felt so comfortable with anybody. I feel honoured that you shared all that with me. If you want the truth…..I don't want this evening to end."

"Really?"

I glanced at my watch, realising with shock that it was almost 11pm.

"Really. It's late, but I should let you get some rest. You must be tired."

I couldn't decipher the look she gave me, but I know how it made me feel. Protective, possessive, wanting.

"I am pretty tired, but…..will you stay? Here, with me I mean."

I must have looked shocked as she immediately flushed deep crimson and started flailing her hands about, deeply embarrassed.

"What I meant was…..oh god, I'm so sorry…..you must think…..I've never, ever…..I'm not like that…..shit. Of course you wouldn't…..I don't know what I was thinking."

I silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Bella. I would love to stay here. In whatever capacity you offered. I _don't_ know what you were thinking, you're right, but I do know what I think of you. I know we've only just met, but I feel so much for you already that I can't explain it."

She looked relieved and the most beautiful smile graced her face.

"Really?"

"Really. Cross my heart."

We both laughed at my poor attempt at lightening the moment.

"Can I ask you something though? About what you just said."

"Er, yes?"

The blush was back in full force along with my hard-on.

"What were you going to say when you said "I've never, ever"….?"

"Oh! Just that I've never, you know, done anything like this before."

"Like what? A one night stand? Because that's not what I want Bella. I'm not into that despite what you may have thought earlier. Just because I want to stay doesn't mean I expect something to happen."

"Thank you Edward. But what I meant was…..I just feel a little…..I just wasn't sure if I had misread the situation."

I knew that I had to take the lead, be confident and I found her inexperience very arousing.

"I'm going to put myself out there Bella. I think we could really have something. I want to pursue this with you, at whatever pace you are comfortable with. I hope you believe me and feel able to trust me; trust that I'm telling you the truth."

"I do trust you. I can't explain it either, this has never happened to me before but I want to see where this goes too."

Happiness surged through me.

"Can I kiss you Bella?"

She didn't hesitate.

"Yes."

I leaned the top half of my body over hers, careful not to crush her and although I could see she was nervous, I could also see the want in her eyes. The same look that I'm sure she could see in mine.

I gently brushed the hair away from her face and slowly moved so that my mouth was hovering over hers. My instinct told me to go hard and fast but knew that I had to take it slow and gentle. I pressed my lips to hers and used my tongue to carefully part her lips. I nipped at her bottom lip before pushing my tongue inside her mouth, exploring slowly until I found hers. As much as I wanted to touch her, I was careful to keep my hands just on her face and hair. That was until her hands flew to around my neck and pulled me on top of her, hard and we fell backwards on the bed. Our kiss grew more heated and it was becoming more and more difficult to ignore her body pushing up against me.

I pulled away, trying to calm down and rested my forehead against hers.

"Bella…..you're so beautiful. I want you so much. Please tell me what you want. I need to hear it."

She was still breathless from our kissing as she gazed up at me. I had never been this hard and knew that I had reached a point where we either stopped and I went back to my room or we went all the way. But I had to let her dictate the pace and let me know she wanted it too.

"I want you. All of you. I don't want you to leave but…..I'm scared that you'll wake up in the morning and return to your life and I'll…..be hurt. I can't give myself to you for just one night, I just can't."

She looked so vulnerable beneath me.

"Bella, I swear I'm going to make changes. Starting tomorrow. Fuck, I think I've _already_ started to change. I'm going to call my agent and take some time off to think about things. I want you in my life and I want us to talk it out together, about how it's going to work. I know we've only just met, but I don't want to lose you."

She leaned up to kiss me along my jaw and chin and I could feel myself responding, pushing my hips towards her and leaning in to kiss her again; deeper and harder this time, leaving her in no doubt as to how much I wanted her. I was not disappointed when her passion matched mine, until then she pulled away, panting.

I scattered kisses down the column of her neck, loving it when she shivered and trembled in response.

"Edward…..I want to tell you something. When I said I'd never done anything like this before, I meant that I've really _never_ done this before."

I stilled, trying to let her words sink in.

"Are you saying that you're a virgin Bella?"

She blushed and nervously bit her bottom lip, nodding her head.

"Does that make you feel differently about me? It's too weird isn't it? I know it probably seems odd, you know, that I'm twenty three and I've only ever been on a couple of dates and I've never had a boyfriend….."

I groaned, feeling the elation and relief course through my body, knowing that it was selfish but enjoying it unashamedly.

"You're kidding right? You have no idea what that knowledge does to me; to know that another man has never seen you naked, touched you, tasted you, heard you moan, watched you fall apart as you come, been inside you, Jesus - _come_ inside you. Bella, I want to be the only one _ever_ to see that, to make you feel good. To make you feel as beautiful and special as you are."

I kissed her hard on her mouth and almost growled at her.

"I don't want another man _ever_ to know how you feel underneath him, on top of him, next to him. I'm a selfish, possessive fucker and I want you to myself. You can't know how happy it would make me to know that your hands had only ever touched _my_ body intimately. Just mine."

It felt good to be able to reassure her, to see her relax underneath me. I kissed her again and pulled back to look at her, elated with the way she was looking at me; trust and happiness radiating from her.

"I'm going to call Emmett so he doesn't worry, okay? Do you want to get ready for bed?"

I knew if I didn't call Emmett, he'd probably come and check on me and I didn't want to be disturbed, even if all Bella and I did was talk and sleep. I called him and to his credit, he didn't crack any jokes, saying he'd see me the following day. I promised to call him in the morning and then I switched off my phone.

I still couldn't believe that I had met Bella and we had connected the way we had, even after such a rocky start. And then for her to want me the way I wanted her and for her to trust me with being her first…..there was no way I would ever take advantage of that gift. It had to be fate bringing us together.

I placed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside the hotel door, wanting to avoid having the chambermaids bowl in at the crack of dawn. Then I locked the door and took a deep breath before going back in to find Bella.

She had already climbed in bed and had pulled the covers all the way up to her chin, smiling at me shyly over the top.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom. Do you want anything?"

I almost fell over in shock when she answered me, her smile wide.

"Yes, you. Hurry up and come to bed."

Fair enough then.

I quickly freshened up and stripped to my boxers before going back in to Bella. I didn't miss her watching me intently, her eyes scanning my body as I approached her. It turned me on wildly that I could see how much she wanted me and that she had never shared this type of moment with anyone else.

I climbed in next to her and she scooted over to me, allowing me to wrap myself around her. She felt tiny within my hold and I glanced down to see that she was wearing just the tiny vest and shorts that she'd been wearing when she'd opened the door to me. I could feel her heart beating with nerves and excitement and mine seemed to be racing just as fast. We lay there for a while, face to face, planting tiny kisses on each other; our faces, necks and hands while we never once broke eye contact. Bella tentatively moved her hand and began to lightly trace her fingers across my chest and abs. It was just…..mesmerising to watch her explore me, to let her do this at her own pace, knowing that she had never done this before.

I was suddenly struck with the magnitude of what was happening here, of the responsibility that rested with me not to mess this up for Bella.

**_Please Press Review!_**

**_X_**


	4. Chapter 4

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**BPOV**

When Jake called, the brief interruption seemed to change everything between Edward and I. He was guarded and uncomfortable when I ended the call and told me that he was leaving. At first I was confused and not a little hurt. That was until I realised that he was…..jealous…..of Jake and mistakenly thought that he was my boyfriend. I had never had any type of romantic relationship with him, but of course Edward wouldn't have any way of knowing this. Then when he made sure to ask if I had a boyfriend and seemed happy and relieved….I was sure that he was interested in me.

Romantically.

I'd love to say that his jealousy irritated me, that it was presumptuous, immature…..but it made me feel none of those things. It made me feel special to him, important, valued, attractive, cared for. I liked it, I can't lie. While I didn't want him to be controlling, I liked that he was very _male_ and it brought home to me that even after such a ridiculously short time, I had somehow affected him this way. I liked him. A lot.

We had an amazing time while we stuffed our faces with far too much junk food; talking, laughing, joking and teasing. It felt comfortable, natural and unforced and already, even though I barely knew him, I just knew that his guard was down and this was the real Edward.

We crashed out on my bed and he opened up about his life, his family, his work, his fans. The pressures and the opportunities, the rewards and the drawbacks. I could clearly see how conflicted he felt at loving the work but hating everything he had lost as a result of the media pressures to keep giving that little bit more. He had been used to, and missed, the simple pleasures in life but still wanted to embrace his success. He was struggling with balance and being able to say 'no'.

I was blown away by the sheer intensity that radiated from him as he spoke and opened up to me; trusting me enough to show that he could be vulnerable as well as strong. I offered what little advice I thought may help; advice from my heart, as it was written all over his face - he thought I'd judge him for being an over indulged rich boy. But he was so much more than that, he just needed to take a step back and re-assess. I was so thankful that I'd had no idea of who he was as it allowed me to accept him at face value, for the person he was.

When he asked me to tell him about my life, I hesitated as I usually found it so hard to open up like this, but I found that once I started talking, I couldn't stop. I realised that I wanted him to know about my life. His gaze was so intense, so interested…..he just seemed to get me, to understand, to be sympathetic without making me feel like a sad case.

And when he took me in his arms it felt right, as if this was meant to be. I felt comfortable and safe; like I had known him for years and not just met him today.

He was genuinely distraught and remorseful over what had happened with my camera, panicking when he realised the importance of the photographs. The look on his face when I told him that I had managed to save the photos spoke volumes. He had apologised repeatedly, but there was no hiding the sheer relief written all over his expressive face.

I didn't want him to leave and he clearly didn't want to go, but I had no experience with this and was floundering. I made a mess of inviting him to stay and I nearly died of embarrassment when I made it sound like I wanted to have sex with him. I mean, I did want to, but that hadn't been what I was trying to convey.

He called me on my comment of never having done this before and I felt naïve and inexperienced, sure that he was used to women being sophisticated and mature, not red faced virgins.

He made me feel at ease and made his feelings crystal clear. He wanted to stay with me. He wanted me. But he didn't push me. When he kissed me I couldn't help the reaction that it caused in me and we ended up kissing until I had to catch my breath. I could feel him against me, hard and wanting. His gaze burning into me, needy and intense.

I knew I had to be honest if this was going to go any further. I admitted that I was scared, that I couldn't do this as one time thing and I'd never done anything like this before. When he asked if I was a virgin, I stiffened waiting for him to pull away and stop this….whatever it was between us.

I wasn't prepared for his reaction. How I felt him harden even more against me, how elated he was at this knowledge, how his eyes literally _blazed_ with desire. The things he said to me made me blush to my roots but turned me on more than I ever thought possible. He virtually _growled_ at me in his possessiveness and hearing him say how I was his and how he wanted me for himself just ramped up how much I wanted him. Needed him.

And I knew it was the truth, that he was totally honest. I could trust him.

It felt right when he took me in his arms and we gently kissed as we lay there, face to face, holding each others gaze. I knew he was holding back, allowing me to explore him and not wanting to rush me. Letting me familiarise myself with his body.

I could feel myself getting wetter between my thighs and while I knew that this was a normal reaction, I had never, ever been this wet before from touching myself. I wondered if it would turn him off but I couldn't seem to control my reaction to him. I had no idea what guys liked and while I didn't know how much experience Edward had, I knew that it was definitely more than me.

I loved the feel of his muscles as they moved under his skin and I traced them all the way down his arms and chest, through the light smattering of hair until I reached the V that disappeared into his boxers. His boxers that were trying to contain his erection but failing miserably. I focused on the trail of hair that led from his navel downwards and couldn't believe how soft it felt. He sucked in a breath every time I got closer to his cock but never once pushed me to do more than I was ready to.

He finally moved to lean over me and I draped my arms around his shoulders as he began trailing soft kisses down my neck. He rested his weight on one arm while he ghosted his other hands down my side until he reached my hip where he gently squeezed me.

"Can I take off your vest Bella?"

His voice was deep and gravelly and I felt my stomach clench with want. I managed to nod and he slowly peeled it from my body, groaning as my breasts were revealed to him. He shot a look at me that was pure lust.

"You are so beautiful Bella…..you have no idea how much I want you."

My first instinct had been to cover up but his words made me feel sexy and I revelled in his heated stare. My nipples puckered as he alternated between kissing, licking and grazing his palms over them until I was writhing and moaning beneath him. He looked up at me and smiled wickedly.

"Who else has seen you like this Bella? Touched you like this?"

My voice came out as a whisper.

"No one else. Just you."

"That's right. Just me."

He continued to touch and tease me until I was trembling all over.

"Can I take your shorts off?"

He looked up at me, gauging my reaction.

I couldn't form words and nodded enthusiastically.

He slowly peeled my shorts down my legs and they joined my vest on the floor.

He pulled the covers back so he could look at me and for several seconds I lay there, feeling completely self conscious and exposed. The silence in the room was finally broken, his voice sounding rough and tight.

"You are so fucking beautiful Bella…..utterly perfect. There are no words."

I exhaled shakily in relief and relaxed as he began to run his hand up my leg from my foot to my thigh and then did the same on my other leg. Goosebumps broke out all over me and he looked at me again and smiled.

"I want to touch you…..can I do that?"

I couldn't hold in the moan that escaped as I told him yes.

He ran his hand from side to side just above where I wanted him before gently trailing his hand down to cup my pussy, stilling for a minute so I could get comfortable with his touch. He glanced up at me again and then gently pushed his fingers down, towards my folds. Instinctively I parted my legs for him, allowing him more access to my body.

He hitched in a breath and then moaned, loudly, when his fingers found just how soaked I was.

"Bella…..baby…..god, you're so wet…..Jesus…..I've never…..you're so…..Christ, you feel so good on my hand."

He began to stroke me firmly with his fingers as he pressed his thumb against my clit, his hand sliding easily over my skin.

It felt amazing but I was still hyper aware of how I was soaking his hand and wasn't sure if he liked it. I needed to hear the words.

"Edward…..that feels…..ungh…..so good. I'm soaking…..I just can't control it. Is it okay? I don't know if….."

He immediately reassured me.

"This is far more than okay Bella; this is _perfect_, amazing. You have no idea how turned on I am right now at how you feel under my hand; how wet you are for me."

He caught me in his burning gaze.

"Who made you this wet Bella? Tell me baby."

He never stopped stroking me, never stopped rubbing his thumb around my clit.

"You…..you….."

I could feel my orgasm approaching and it didn't feel like I had any control over my body; I tried to hold it at bay to enjoy what he was doing to me for a little longer.

"Bella, you're close aren't you?"

I couldn't speak, my eyes were squeezed shut and I was gripping him frantically on his shoulders. I just nodded wildly.

"Look at me baby. I want to watch you when you come all over my hand."

I groaned loudly and snapped my eyes open. The intensity of his green eyes almost finished me off. He looked wild with lust.

"I'm going to put my fingers inside you Bella."

I was completely lost and opened my legs even wider, now completely exposed to him as he carefully pushed one finger, then another, inside me. I was moaning incoherently now and pushing my hips up to met his hand, desperate to take everything he was giving me.

"Fuck Bella…..that's it…..come for me baby."

It felt like my entire body exploded; everything seemed to slow down and then I experienced the most intense orgasm of my life which seemed to hit every part of my body at once. I was dimly aware of Edward mumbling and groaning but I was shaking and trembling all over and it felt like it was going on forever before I went completely limp.

I was breathing hard as he climbed up to lay next to me and pulled me into his arms, kissing me on top of my head and mumbling sweet things to me until I had recovered.

"Oh my god…..Edward….that was the most intense…..I can't even…..I've never come that hard in my life. Ever."

He chuckled and hugged me harder.

"You're welcome. And I hope you mean that you've never made _yourself_ come like that before….."

He was teasing me now and I blushed realising what I had said.

"Oh god….what is it about you? I seem to tell you all my secrets; I can't seem to shut up."

"Aw, Bella….I want to hear it all. And I'd happily listen to anything you want to tell me about the orgasms you've given yourself…."

I smacked him lightly on his chest and he leaned in to playfully bite me on my neck making me squeal. I could feel his rock solid erection digging into my side as he pulled back to look at me, completely serious.

"You looked so beautiful when you came Bella. You felt amazing. Thank you for trusting me enough to share that with me."

I reached down and brushed my hand against his covered cock, making him hiss.

"Can I touch you? I want to see you…..please."

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you to do something you're not ready for."

"I'm sure. I trust you; you make me feel safe and comfortable."

He held my gaze for a while before pulling back and positioning himself so that he was propped up on the pillows and leaning against the headboard. He held his arms out to me and I shuffled up to hold him.

"Can I take your boxers off?"

He nodded, holding my gaze.

With shaking hands I slipped my hands under the waistband of his underwear and slowly peeled them down his legs and off, throwing them on the floor to join my clothes.

I had never seen an erect cock in my life other than in a couple of porn films I had watched when I was at university. I was slightly drunk then and laughed the whole way through, joking around with my room mates.

There was no way that I wanted to laugh now as I took in the sight of Edward's cock, fully erect and resting against his stomach. I gasped at his size, knowing logically that my body would be able to take him inside, but still not being able to comprehend it. My eyes flew up to his and I could see the nerves all over his face and I realised that I'd said nothing as he sat there completely exposed. He had gone out of his way to make me feel at ease and now he was the one that looked vulnerable.

"Edward…..you're…..beautiful. I mean…..just stunning."

He smiled, clearly relieved.

"Are you okay? Is this too much for you?"

Even in his highly aroused state, he was still concerned about me and it took my breath away.

"I'm great…..thanks to you."

I reached up and kissed his chin.

"Can I touch you?"

"Oh god, yes."

I carefully ran my fingers up his shaft and he sucked in a breath at the contact which made me snatch my hand away, worried I'd done something wrong.

"No Bella, it's fine, I'm just really…..after watching you come….I'm just really turned on. Please don't stop."

I carefully placed my hand on him again, this time circling his girth and squeezing gently. I looked up at him and saw that he was biting on his lower lip and breathing faster than normal. His eyes never leaving my face.

I slowly moved my hand up and down, feeling him, feeling how hard he was beneath the soft, silky skin.

"Bella…..feels so good."

I looked up once more and saw that his eyes were shut tight as he bit down on his lip again; one arm gripping the bedding tightly as he held me with the other.

I felt more confident watching his reactions and increased the speed of my hand.

"Oh…..god…..Bella."

"Is this okay? Am I doing it right?"

"Uh, yes…..fuck….."

He began to thrust upwards into my grip, really losing himself in the moment and I felt amazing. _I_ was making him feel this way. His grip on me tightened as he began to grunt softly.

"Baby…..harder…..faster…..uh…..I'm so close."

I was so aroused watching him fall apart and I couldn't decide where to look; at his face or his cock.

"Oh Jesus….I'm gonna…..fuck…..coming Bella…..coming."

His cock seemed to get harder and longer in my hand before he gave one final, hard thrust upwards and then stilled as he threw his head back and came all over his stomach in several long streams, groaning loudly. The look on his face as he came was just staggering; he looked so intense, so beautiful. So blissed.

I had no idea if I should keep moving on him or not but he solved that for me when he placed his hand over mine, stopping me. I placed my hand on his chest and felt his heart hammering under my palm while he took a moment to get his breathing under control.

He leaned down and kissed me, hard.

"Bella….that was just…..your hand on me…..god, I can't even put it into words. Are you okay?"

"I've never been better. Touching you like that, watching you…..I had no idea…..you're so….."

He gave me a slightly confused look a half smile on his lips.

"I'm so….what? You can't leave me hanging with that."

I felt the heat of my blush and I looked down. Edward was having none of it and put a finger under my chin and tipped my face upwards to look at him, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I summoned all my courage to answer him.

"Sexy…..and gorgeous. It turned me on so much watching you…..and watching you come. The noises you made, your face…..you're just…..perfect. And bloody huge."

He burst into loud laughter, squeezing me to him tightly.

"Bella, you say the sweetest things. Huge eh? Tell me more."

He smirked at me until laughing, he joked that he was lucky that I had no basis for comparison. When I laughed along with him he quickly became serious.

"But I couldn't be more thrilled about that Bella."

He went to the bathroom to clean off and rejoined me in bed where we spent several minutes kissing and touching until I was completely worked up all over again.

"Do you want me to make you come again baby?"

"I want _you_ Edward."

He groaned, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea tonight Bella….."

It was impossible to keep the rejection out of my voice.

"You don't want me?"

"No! You don't understand…..of course I want you Bella."

He pressed his, once again, hard cock against me.

"Can't you feel how much I want you? Christ, I'd like nothing more than to make love to you all night but, well, for one thing I don't have any condoms…..and I'm almost certain that you don't either. Do you?"

He cocked a brow as he looked at me and I wasn't sure if his expression was hopeful or suspicious.

"No, I don't have any."

"And after today, the upset, the misunderstanding, all the stuff you shared with me…..I just don't want to take advantage of you when you're feeling…..vulnerable. And I want to prove myself to you. Show you that I _will_ be here in the morning. That this, between us, isn't a one night stand. Your virginity is too precious to give away if you're feeling even the tiniest doubt about us.

I'm going to make changes Bella and I don't want to rush you. Let me hold you, touch you, kiss you…..please?"

I hadn't even considered the need for condoms and, once again I was left staggered by the total consideration that Edward was showing towards me. I didn't have any doubts of how much I wanted him but I _was_ nervous that he would wake up in the morning, reality would take hold then he would return to his old life; the fame, the beautiful women…..and forget about me. I knew that I could probably persuade him to keep going, but that didn't feel right either; making him do something he wasn't comfortable with.

"Say something Bella…..please?"

"Okay. You're right, we should take things slowly."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, pouring as much as I could into it to show him that I meant it.

"Thank you baby. I'm serious about you, about us. You've never done this before and…..well, I want to make sure it's as perfect as it can be. You deserve that Bella."

Edward made me come twice more with his hand and by then he was so hard he said it was almost painful. He lay next to me and stroked himself while I watched, transfixed, his free hand palming my breast and one of my hands gently cupping his balls. He came quickly, moaning my name. I had no idea that just exploring each other like this could be so erotic.

Exhausted, we settled down for the night wrapped around each other, as close as we could get.

I slept like a log, having the best nights sleep that I'd enjoyed in the longest time. I woke up to find that we were still tangled up in each other and I took a moment to enjoy the silence and how warm and safe I felt in his hold. He looked so peaceful, his face smooth and untroubled and I unashamedly watched him while he slept, watched his chest rise and fall. Inhaled his scent. And felt his cock, hard and ready, fully awake before he was, instinctively pushing towards me.

**_Please Press Review!_**

**_X_**


	5. Chapter 5

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**EPOV**

I felt Bella move within my hold and I was awake, ready to pull her back towards me. I had slept really well, only waking a couple of times when Bella mumbled in her sleep. Each time, I fell asleep again with a huge grin on my face. She had said _my_ name, she was dreaming about me.

Last night, what we had shared, what she had given to me had been nothing short of perfect. How she looked, the scent of her arousal, how wet she was, the noises she made, how she writhed under my hands, how she felt. There was nothing about Bella that didn't arouse me; mind and body. Watching her come was amazing; it was almost too much and I had to fight the urge to thrust inside her.

But I knew we had to go slow and although I could see rejection written all over her face, she allowed me to explain and thankfully understood. Exploring each other had been so personal, sensual and really quite…..beautiful. It was on a level I'd never experienced before.

We had finally fallen asleep, sated, in the early hours of the morning and it felt great knowing that I wouldn't be rushing around today or indeed in the very near future. I was still determined; scratch that – _even more_ determined, to make changes and to take a break.

Her sleepy voice was ridiculously cute.

"Hey. It's almost half past ten!"

I leaned in to her neck, inhaling deeply, loving how concentrated her scent was there. My cock twitched in agreement. I nipped her playfully on her neck.

"Hey to you too beautiful. I think we can allow ourselves a lie in, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty blissed after last night."

Bella trailed her hands down my back and squeezed my backside, teasing me.

"Last night? I'm not sure I know what you mean. I might need a reminder."

I loved how she was more confident this morning and I quickly rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. She gasped; her eyes wide, as I pushed my hips into her body before suddenly climbing off and dashing in to the bathroom. I could hear her frustrated groans and smiled smugly to myself as I used the loo and freshened up. I brushed my teeth, thankful that the hotel provided a couple of disposable toothbrushes. Finally I tried to tame my hair before sauntering back in to Bella. I could feel her eyes on me as I strolled around the room naked and I can't lie. It felt great. I grabbed my mobile phone and then retrieved my boxers from the floor.

"Do you have to…..I mean…..can you leave them off. Please?"

I cocked an eyebrow at her before dropping the underwear back on the floor.

"What have I done? I think I've created a monster."

She laughed as I climbed back in to bed and went to pull her to me. She scooted out of my reach and climbed out of bed, wiggling her backside at me before going in to the bathroom. I was definitely enjoying this new side to Bella…..

She returned a few minutes later, still naked thankfully but with brushed hair and minty breath. We spent several minutes kissing and reconnecting but neither of us tried to take it any further.

Everything with her felt so natural and right.

My stomach rumbling loudly broke the comfortable silence.

"Er, breakfast?"

"Sounds good. It'll probably have to be room service though; I think they stop serving breakfast in the dining room at half past nine."

We checked and found that we had indeed missed breakfast so we ordered toasted sandwiches and coffee to be sent up. While we were waiting, I called Emmett to check in and told him I'd call him later when I knew what we would be doing. I didn't miss how good it sounded to say _what 'we' would be doing_…..

Both of us virtually inhaled our food and washed it down with coffee while we joked and chatted easily. I knew I would never get tired of seeing this happy, carefree side to Bella and I almost couldn't believe that I had acted like such an idiot when we met.

We piled the plates and cups back on the tray.

"I need to phone my agent Bella. I want to sort this out."

"Okay, do you want to call from the privacy of your room? It might be a difficult call and I don't want to make you feel awkward or anything."

God, I loved how she just got me, effortlessly.

"Bella, there's no way you could ever make me feel awkward, but I _would_ like to call him in private as he's probably going to kick off and, well, it'll just be easier if I talk to him alone. Thank you."

She kissed me hard on the mouth.

"Good luck Edward."

I gripped her face in my hands and returned her kiss with interest.

"I'm going to shower and change while I'm there…..but do you want to do something today? Go out or something?"

"I'd really like that. I could show you around if you want?"

I checked my watch.

"Right, well, it's noon. I'll come back for you in an hour okay?"

"I'll be waiting."

I threw on my clothes from the night before and Bella slipped on a robe and walked me to the door. We eventually managed to pull ourselves apart and I rushed back to my room, knocking on Emmett's door on the way. He followed me back to my room.

"Good morning Princess. You look happier today. Sleep well I take it?"

"Fuck off. And yes, I slept very well."

"Seriously Edward, you look more relaxed than I've seen you in a long time."

"Thanks Em. I feel great; better than I can ever remember if you want the truth."

"So, you sorted things out with Bella then I take it?"

I smiled widely.

"Yeah, you could say that."

I gave him a _very_ diluted and heavily edited version of what had happened; leaving out all the personal stuff we had shared and most definitely leaving out the sexual stuff we had shared. That was ours and no one else's. I also told him that I was finally strapping on a pair, calling my agent and taking a break.

He clapped me hard on the shoulder and pulled me in for a man hug.

"I'm made up for you Edward. Seriously. Really fucking happy for you. And if you want my opinion you're doing the right thing. You're well overdue a break. Look, I'll leave you alone so you can call Riley. Call me when you're done, I'll be in my room watching porn and charging it to you."

He laughed as he walked away.

"As usual, too much information Em."

He just laughed harder.

"It could have been worse. I could have said I was going to call Rose and have phone sex….."

"Christ man, she's my fucking sister!"

My shoe narrowly missed his head as he ducked out of the door.

I called Riley and I hadn't been far wrong in my guess that he would kick off. At first he was all sweetness and light, asking if I'd had a good rest and thrilled to hear from me as he began arranging a meeting so he could run through my schedule. When I told him I was taking some more time off, he tried to coax me into coming back to London; talking to me like I was a child who didn't know any better.

"Riley. Just stop talking. I told you, I'm taking a break. A real break. I'll come back to London in a month and we can talk then."

He began shouting so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear and I just let him rant until he quieted.

"I'm not going to say this again Riley so listen up. If you ever talk to me like that again I will fire you - immediately. I don't give a shit about our contract, you can fucking sue me for all I care. I'm taking a month off as I _desperately_ need a break; if you make a fuss I'll extend it to six weeks, two months; I don't give a shit, so don't push me.

I'm not due back on a film set for another three months so cancel _everything_ you've arranged for the next couple of months. I'll call you in a month and set up a meeting. And don't keep bothering me; otherwise I'll just disappear off the radar. And if you really care about my well being you'll at least try and understand, you _know_ how I've been struggling."

He reluctantly agreed to my demands but I could tell it was as much as he could do to remain calm. I felt bad in a way as he had done so much for me to help with my career and now I'd most likely given him a ton of work to do in cancelling everything he'd lined up for the next couple of months. But right now, I had to put myself first otherwise I'd be no good to anyone. And this was also part of my problem; I had trouble saying 'no' to him, assuming he knew best, but it wasn't _him_ that was on display 24/7, every aspect of my life under a microscope.

I took a hot shower which ended up taking slightly longer than planned as I started thinking about Bella and how amazing she had felt, coming on my hand. Christ, she'd been so wet; literally soaking…..and the way her pussy had tightened around my fingers…..I was hard almost instantly. Thinking about a wet Bella in the shower, or her mouth around my cock, or my mouth on her pussy…..Fuck, I wanted to do everything with her and taking my time was going to be an exercise in restraint, but she was worth it. I just knew that she was different and special. I leant against the tiled wall and stroked myself until I came, my knees buckling underneath me.

Once I was dressed I called Emmett and filled him in on my call to Riley. I mentioned that Bella and I were going to go into town. Then came the reality check…..back to the real world with a bump.

"You'll be spotted in less than five minutes, you're location will be tweeted in less than ten, fans will be bothering you for autographs and photos…..and the paps will be all over you within the hour. Can you cope with that when you need a break? Can Bella cope with that? You know what the fucking paps are like Edward."

My good mood almost instantly vanished but then I thought about Bella and how understanding she was.

"I know you're right Em, but I've got to find a way of dealing with this, to get a balance. I can't and won't hide for the next month or any other time I take a break."

I felt a renewed sense of purpose.

"I'm going to talk to Bella…..see how she feels. I've told her what my life is like so I guess I'll find out if she thinks she can handle it."

I almost ran up to her room, knocking quickly. She took my breath away when she opened the door all smiles and obviously pleased to see me. I stepped inside and pinned her against the wall where we spent several minutes kissing and groping. Eventually we pulled apart, our breathing unsteady. She looked so incredibly beautiful, all pink and flushed. Happy. I'd made her feel like that and it was empowering.

She looked wonderful. Tight black jeans, skinny fit black t-shirt and her black and pink Nikes. Her hair was pulled back off her face again in a high, tight, pony tail which revealed her neck in all its glory…..and I immediately wanted to lick and suck on it; mark her so everyone knew that she was with me; she was taken. I had never been affected like this before and I wasn't sure how to deal with all the feelings she invoked in me.

"You look fucking gorgeous baby."

I am nothing if not articulate.

But apparently Bella liked it as she flushed and smiled at me, the lust in her eyes matching mine.

"Thank you. You look…..good enough to eat."

"Ugh, don't start that or we'll never get out of this room."

"Fine by me."

As much as I wanted to take her back to bed, I also wanted to go out with her and do normal things, as a _couple_. Have a day out, treat her, enjoy each others company, get to know her even better.

And I could take her to bed later of course. I hadn't completely lost the plot.

"I really want to spend the day with you Bella. Get out of here and explore the town. Is that okay?"

She smiled at me in understanding.

"Of course. I'd love to spend the day with you. I'll just grab my stuff."

She walked over to the little desk in her room and slipped on a black jacket.

"Ready?"

"Actually….can we talk first? It's important."

She was immediately concerned.

"Oh….yeah, fine. Did everything go okay with your agent?"

I lead her over to the small sofa and pulled her to sit next to me, taking her hand. I wanted to remove the worry from her face, knowing she was probably waiting for me to say that I was going back to work and not taking that break.

"Yeah, that went fine…well, after he'd stopped shouting and screaming anyway. I've taken a month off, I might even extend it, we'll see. Can we talk about that later? There's something else I need to tell you."

Bella, I had discovered the night before, was a very good listener. She allowed me to explain, without interruption, all of my concerns. She knew now that I was famous but she'd obviously had no experience of what this actually meant in reality.

I told her about the fans, how they would approach me for autographs and photos…..and a lot of them, in their excitement, generally didn't give a stuff about anyone I was with. More than once, I'd been out with family or friends and they'd literally been shoved aside by an over enthusiastic fan. I understood, they were excited and I got it, I really did, but it could be difficult for whoever I was with.

I told her about how my location was usually tweeted within minutes which could mean I was besieged by more fans and more worryingly, the paps. I told her how relentless the paps were, the stuff they said to get a reaction, how they pushed and shoved and thrust their cameras in your face. How they harassed anyone I was with in their desperate attempt to get their money shot.

Occasionally, I'd get the odd one or two who would take a picture and then leave me alone. I didn't mind stopping for these, smiling and posing for a minute, but they were the rarity. Most of them would insult me; swear at me, accuse me of being an over indulged motherfucker or worse. I'd had to train myself not to react, although I often wanted to punch them in their smug fucking faces…..but this would give them exactly what they wanted and I refused to play into their hands.

"I'm just worried about bringing you into all of this Bella, it can be annoying at best and bloody terrifying at worst…..and I'm used to it. I didn't think of all this when I suggested we go out today and I'm sorry, I mean, I'm getting quite good at hiding when I need to, but I'm not sure how you'll feel about it all. At the moment it's like a package deal. Me and the added crazy."

"Well, there's only one way to find out isn't there? If I can handle it I mean. Come on."

Bella jumped up and grabbed her handbag, extending her free hand to me so we stood facing each other.

"You're sure? The thing is….."

I sighed with frustration and dragged my hands through my hair.

"Emmett will have to come with us…..he'll hang back as much as possible; he's excellent at being discreet…..but if anything kicks off, I need him there. I trust him and he knows what to do, how to deal with difficult situations."

We both laughed as without saying anything, we both remembered how he'd 'handled' Bella on their first meeting. I grinned at her.

"Well, with the exception of you of course."

"So…..you're still worried even though you already know, first hand, how stubborn I am? I threatened Emmett…..your bodyguard…..with physical violence…..I'm pretty sure I can handle a few paps."

She jokingly blew on each of her fists and I had to laugh. She was the tiniest woman I had ever known but somehow she had managed to make Emmett fear for his balls when they met. She had a fire inside her…..and it made me think that maybe she _could_ handle this. There was only one way to find out.

I grabbed her to me and hugged her tightly, murmuring into her hair.

"If anyone hurts you…..or upsets you, I'm likely to have a shit fit in public baby. I can't stand back and do nothing….."

She silenced me with a kiss.

"I'll be fine….._we'll_ be fine. We'll handle it together yeah? Just think of it as the first step to getting your life back, taking back something for you."

She kissed me again.

"Call Emmett."

Emmett gave Bella a wary look as he entered her room, not sure how she felt about him now, but she quickly reassured him that everything was cool, she was fine, no hard feelings and just like that they were on good terms.

Emmett spent a few minutes explaining to Bella what to do in certain situations, what he might have to do and he briefed her on how to deal with the paps. Smile if they're polite, take her cues from me but don't engage in any sort of conversation, don't react and don't tell them _anything_.

"Don't they make it all up anyway?"

It was a fair question and Emmett was truthful in response.

"Pretty much. But don't give them any ammunition to work with."

Before this started to get any more ridiculous – I mean, we were going to the shops, not preparing to go to war – I pulled on a baseball cap and we left the hotel to begin the short walk into town.

Bella seemed relaxed but I was hyper aware, glancing around everywhere.

"I know it's easy for me to say Edward, but try to relax; you'll stand out less. Er…..I'm not sure if you know, or if it's even relevant but…..quite a few celebrities live in Brighton, or come here for the day. They seem to get left alone from what I've seen. I don't know if they're as…..famous as you but….."

I knew she was trying to make me feel better so we spoke briefly about exactly who she had seen on her visits here. A couple of people she mentioned were actually very famous in the music industry so I allowed myself a little hope. I had promised myself that I was going to make changes in my life; I'd opened up to Bella, I'd called my agent and told him I was taking a break and this was the next step.

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_


	6. Chapter 6

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**BPOV**

When Edward had explained all his concerns to me I'd listened attentively. Clearly he was worried about this and it was obvious that his sudden rise to fame had had a major impact on his life, causing no small amount of stress. Stress he didn't want me to experience by association.

Having been somewhat absent from the real world for the last three years, I'd lost touch with what was going on in the media and gossip magazines. Not that I'd ever been an avid reader of them, but like most people, I'd glanced at the celebrity news and a certain amount would be absorbed whether you intended it to be or not. I used to at least know who was married to who and who was dating who…..

I thought that maybe one or two people at the most would recognise him and ask for an autograph. Clearly, I was ridiculously naïve, as three people had stopped him before we even reached the end of the road. Admittedly, they were all polite and friendly and Edward was very gracious at their gushing over him; thanking them sincerely for their support and kind words. He signed whatever they found for him and even waited patiently while one lady rooted around her bag, frantically trying to find a pen. All of them had quickly got their mobile phones out and snapped pictures.

I just stood there, feeling a bit surplus while at the same time strangely fascinated as they had their moment. I could see by the way his eyes kept flicking over to me that he was nervous of my reaction so I made a huge effort to be accepting. I had said that we would cope with it together and I was determined to see it through.

By the time we eventually got right into town he had been stopped at least a dozen times and I noticed that he seemed to slip into automatic pilot to deal with the interruptions. Interestingly, both men and women stopped him to say hi, get a picture, an autograph and exchange a few words. Every time, he would ask me to excuse him and then get back to me as quickly as possible. I had thought that he'd be reluctant to show any affection towards me in public, but he held my hand or draped an arm around my waist the entire time.

Interestingly, once we got into the busier parts of town, he was noticed and stopped less, blending into the crowds somewhat. I still noticed that people were looking at him as if not quite believing that he was there. He relaxed considerably although I could still see him flicking his gaze around to check that Emmett was nearby.

We managed to stroll around the shops in peace for the most part. This was one of the reasons that Brighton had always appealed to me; it was so cosmopolitan and chilled and you saw a huge variety of people from all walks of life. Very much a live and let live culture.

When we'd finished in town, we strolled down to the sea front. My arm was draped around his waist and Edward's hand was tucked in the back pocket of my jeans, where he was surreptitiously squeezing my backside. We shared a comfortable silence and I wondered when he'd last been able to do this. Just be. We stopped at the promenade and he pulled me to him so that my head was resting against his shoulder.

"You okay Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Really great. Starving though…..do you want to grab something to eat?"

"I could _murder_ a greasy portion of chips."

He seemed as excited as a small boy.

"I haven't had chips out of the wrapper in ages! Let's get some."

We bought two large portions, smothered them in salt and vinegar and sat on a bench, blowing on the chips in an effort to cool them down quicker.

"Don't ever say that I don't know how to show you a good time Bella. Pizza last night…..chips today….."

"I know…..you're spoiling me. You realise I'm going to expect this treatment all the time from now on?"

We laughed and teased each other while we ate our food and I waved off Edward's promise to take me out to a fancy restaurant. I wanted him to know that those things were never likely to be high on my list of priorities.

"I know, but you deserve the best Bella."

"Edward, this, right here….it's perfect."

God, the smile he gave me would have warmed the hardest heart.

We binned our wrappers and cuddled up together on the bench again, enjoying the view of the sea and the fresh air whipping around us.

"Can I ask you something Edward?"

"Of course…..anything."

I glanced around to check that Emmett was out of earshot, grateful that he had kept his word today and had been amazingly discreet. He was a distance away wolfing down his own food, within sight but I was sure he couldn't hear us.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about girlfriends…..you know; your history. I know it's none of my business, so you don't have to tell me….."

He rushed to reassure me.

"Bella, I'll tell you anything. Of course you have a right to know."

He laughed and looked a little embarrassed.

"There's not much to tell though really, it's going to be fairly quick."

I waited for him to continue, sure that he was joking. Considering what he looked like and his fame, he must have had to beat the women off with a stick.

"I had my first kiss when I was thirteen. Zoe Thompson. I remember thinking how disgusting it was when she shoved her tongue in my mouth."

He gave me a sideways glance and we both laughed.

"Anyway, somehow I recovered from that trauma and I dated a girl called Sophie on and off through my last year at high school. It was all very innocent really, just kissing and a bit of fumbled groping. We broke up when we left school and she went off to a dance college up north. I was heartbroken and moped about for all of, um…..two weeks?"

He winced as he glanced at me.

"Edward…..you were what? Sixteen?"

"Yeah, I know. But it seemed so serious at the time."

We both laughed at how fickle young love could be.

"I was at the drama club by then and getting bits and pieces of work. I often used to meet the same group of people at the auditions and I kept bumping into a girl called Emily. We got on really well and we both lived in London. Long story short, we started meeting up outside of the auditions and eventually started dating. We got quite serious actually and were together for a little over two years."

He chanced another glance at me and I knew what he was going to say.

"She was my first. Well, we were each others firsts. We split up when I was nineteen."

"What happened?"

"She landed a small role in a TV show in America, went over there…..and never came back. She met someone else, the usual thing. She's still over there I think. I haven't heard from her in years."

"So more heartbreak?"

He laughed again, no trace of bitterness.

"Seems like a pattern doesn't it? Well, I coped, you know, struggled on, threw myself into my work."

I pushed him and he smiled another killer smile.

"I actually didn't date again until I was twenty two and I went out with an old friend, Chloe for a few months until I went away to make the film. That was followed by all the publicity which just like, _exploded_ and then we didn't have time to see each other and I had no idea how to _make_ the time for her. I was travelling all over the place and working non stop….."

"Are you still in touch?"

"Sometimes. When I'm home in London anyway. She's part of my oldest group of friends and there's never been any weirdness or animosity since we split. It was just one of those things, you know. I heard a while ago that she'd got engaged but I've been working so hard and I haven't been home for months. I need to catch up with everyone while I'm off."

He turned to look me full in the face and answered my unasked question.

"It's completely over, no going back. She's just a friend Bella."

I squeezed his hand.

"Anyway, that's it. Other than about three dates in the last couple of years that never led to a second date, that's my sordid past. All of it."

I was actually slightly shocked as I'd convinced myself that he would have had at least a few one night stands with some of the beautiful women that he must meet through his work.

"So, no one-night stands?"

"I told you Bella, I'm not like that."

He suddenly rushed to explain.

"The girl the other day…..nothing happened…..I'd reached the end of my tether and she kept me company at some random awards show. I was so fucking lonely and depressed, I thought I could do it…..but I couldn't carry it through. It's just not me. That's the truth. Emmett made sure she got home safely."

I squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"I believe you Edward."

"So…..you've heard all my sordid past. Spill Bella – I know you haven't _done_ anything but you must have kissed some guys, gone on a few dates….."

I blushed again, flustered.

"There's nothing to tell!"

I got the brow.

"_Bella_….."

"Ugh, my first kiss. A boy called Sam kissed me at Angela's sixteenth birthday party. It was awful; really embarrassing…..he asked me to dance and just sort of lunged at me."

I shuddered at the memory.

"I was horrified and pushed him away and we ended up arguing as he thought I'd made him look stupid."

Edward's hold on my hand tightened considerably and his jaw tensed reflexively.

"At university I went on literally two dates and nothing happened, at all. It was all very awkward."

I glanced at Edward and was met by his intense stare.

"It was mostly me….I was naïve…..unapproachable and fussy…..and a geek; I was concentrating on my studies. I wasn't really interested in boys, getting drunk and trying to get laid; that all seemed, I don't know…..so empty somehow. And then I was looking after my dad…..

"I wanted to wait for the…..for someone….."

"For who Bella?"

I looked him right in the eye, I wanted him to believe what I was saying.

"For the right person. For someone special. For _The One_."

He sucked in a breath.

"And…..?"

His quiet vulnerability almost crushed me and I leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his mouth. I made sure to speak with complete conviction.

"I think I've found him…..or he found me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You might live to regret this, but…..I'm pretty sure it's you Edward."

"Fucking hell baby. Come here."

He grabbed me in a bear hug and then pulled me on to his lap. I wrapped my hands around his neck and ran my fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

His eyes were intense and blazing again; the lust unmistakeable. As was his hard-on which was pushing in to me.

"Can we go back soon?…..I want you Bella."

I ground myself down on to his erection and he groaned, his hands gripping on to me even tighter.

"Not fair baby….."

He palmed my backside through my jeans and leaned in to my neck, licking and sucking lightly. The tables were turned and it was me that was now desperate.

"Let's go Edward…..please."

"Oh, there's just one thing I need to know first."

I could barely concentrate by this point, completely distracted by his mouth on my neck. I just moaned and nodded.

"You need to give me Sam's address so I can have him killed. Emmett knows people."

I felt him smile against my neck and pulled back to look at him through narrowed eyes.

"What? I told you I was possessive and you've probably worked out by now that I suffer from a _little_ bit of jealousy from time to time….."

He lifted up his thumb and index finger to illustrate his point. He couldn't hold a straight face and we both ended up in a heap, laughing so hard that Emmett looked over, more than a little concerned.

"You're crazy Cullen."

"Well, at least you know what you're letting yourself in for eh?"

"Good job I happen to like crazy….."

He pulled me back in for another hug and we shared a quiet few moments before I felt him stiffen slightly and sit up, releasing me from his hold but still linking hands.

"Shall we head back? I was, um…..hoping we could…..on the way back….."

He looked really nervous and I couldn't think what he was going to say.

"Shit. Listen to me, all smooth. I don't even know why this is awkward to say."

I squeezed his hand.

"Just say it Edward."

He finally pushed out the words in one breath.

"I thought maybe I should buy some condoms? If you want to I mean."

My face flamed.

"Oh! I see. But won't that be awkward for you, especially if so many people recognise you?"

He looked crestfallen.

"Well, I'm not asking Emmett and I don't want you to have to buy them…..I'll just have to Man up."

"Look, I'm not sure how you feel…..so please tell me if I'm completely out of line…..and remember, I have no experience with any of this….."

"Okay, go on."

I could literally feel my face burning at what I was going to say.

"Do we….._need_ a condom? What I mean is, I'm on the pill….."

His eyebrows shot up so quickly it was almost comical and I rushed to explain.

"I suffered badly with my periods for a long time and after I'd tried everything else, the doctor suggested I go on the pill. It's the only thing that's made any difference."

I chanced a look at him and he was regarding me intently.

"And you know that I've never been with anyone else…..do I have anything to worry about if you don't use one?"

He snapped into life at once.

"No! Nothing at all. I've never had sex without protection, _ever_. And just after I broke up with Chloe I had to have a full medical for the film company's insurance. Just believe me when I tell you that those people are _thorough_, no stone was left unturned."

He visibly shuddered at the memory and then held my gaze.

"I'm clean Bella, I promise. But I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Well, I think I'd like to be able to feel you…..with no barriers. Would you be comfortable with that?"

His smile lit up his whole face and he gently ran his fingers over my cheek.

"I think that would be perfect."

For the next few minutes we were lost in each other until Emmett cleared his throat next to us.

"I'm sorry guys, but I spy paps nearby. Paps with zoom lenses - we need to roll."

Edward groaned in frustration and apologised to me as we stood up.

"Hey, it's not your fault. We've had a great day and we _were_ going to go back to the hotel anyway right?"

We shared a secret smile and Edward seemed fine again. A taxi appeared, seemingly from nowhere, courtesy of Emmett and we all climbed in to head off back to the hotel.

The cabbie did a double take in the mirror and briefly swerved before righting the car. Emmett did nothing to hide his irritation.

"Eyes on the road mate; you'll find it helps. We'd quite like to get to the hotel alive if it's all the same with you."

"Sorry. I just thought…..no, can't be. Aren't you that actor bloke from those films?"

He was addressing Edward, glancing back at him in the rear view mirror. Edward was distracted, looking around for paps; squeezing and releasing my hand repeatedly.

"Er, yeah. I'm an actor."

"I knew it! My wife_ loves_ you, she watches all your films and follows you on the internet. I'd usually complain or get jealous but, well, to be honest, her libido has gone through the roof, seriously. I should shake your hand or buy you a drink."

He glanced at me.

"Sorry Miss."

Edward suddenly registered what he'd said and raised his eyebrows, looking at me with embarrassment all over his face. He turned his attention back to the cabbie.

"Well thank you for the offer, but that's not necessary. Can you just get us back to the hotel as fast as you can? I'll pay you triple."

"Sure. My wife's going to have a _coronary_ when she finds out you were in my cab today. Can I get your autograph or a photo…..?"

We got back to the hotel within minutes and somehow Edward had managed to sign something and the cabbie had snapped a photo on his mobile phone while we were at the traffic lights.

As we approached the hotel, Emmett and Edward groaned. There were about half a dozen paps waiting around near the entrance. I suddenly got nervous, my throat went dry and I almost crushed Edward's hand.

"It's okay baby. Emmett will lead the way. Just hold on to me and we'll walk right through as quickly as we can. Don't look up and don't talk to them, no matter what they say. They can't follow us into the hotel. I won't let go of you. Okay?"

I felt terrible, he was having to soothe me when he was the one they were focused on. I took a deep breath, preparing myself.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

He gave me a final smile and I climbed out the cab last, Emmett leading the way. It was like walking through a firework display. It was just crazy and I don't think anyone could ever prepare you for the experience. People were shouting at him from all angles and it was only possible to make out a few words. Flashes were going off everywhere and at one point a flash exploded right in front of my eyes and I couldn't see a thing. Edward realised what had happened and pulled me deeper into his side and shouted in my ear over the noise, urging me to let him lead.

I could hear Emmett arguing with the paps and pushing them out of the way when they blocked our path. The few steps into the hotel lobby seemed to take forever and it felt like we had been moving in slow motion. Once we were inside, Emmett led us into the hotel bar and out of the way. Edward helped me into a chair and spoke to me soothingly, stroking my leg while my vision slowly returned.

I was staggered by what he had been coping with for the past couple of years and had a new understanding of why he had been so stressed when we first met. The fact that he was still sane and balanced spoke volumes of his strength of character.

I had just experienced a tiny fragment of his fame. There were only about six paps after all and he had told me about the premieres, nights out and film sets where he had to run a gauntlet of _hundreds_ of them, all screaming in his face.

"Bella, baby. Talk to me…..are you okay?"

I snapped back to the present to find Edward looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced.

"Really I'm fine. I just zoned out for a minute. That's quite something isn't it?"

He sounded so defeated.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Why are _you_ apologising? You haven't done anything wrong. I was just a little thrown as it was the first time, you know."

He laughed darkly and looked at his feet.

"And the last?"

I stroked his hand and waited until he looked up at me.

"I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily Cullen. Six paps? No problem."

He looked hopeful.

"You mean it? It hasn't scared you off?"

"No, it hasn't scared me off, it'll take a bit more than that I'm afraid. Although the cabbie was slightly disturbing."

He burst into relieved laughter, garnering a few glances for the bar staff.

"Fuck, I know! And that's not anywhere near the worst thing that's been said to me"

Emmett came back over to us with three beers and we chilled for a while until both of them seemed convinced that I was okay. And I really was.

"I swear, I'm fine. Now I know what to expect, it'll be easier next time."

Emmett's eyebrows nearly launched off his face and he shared a look with Edward before clapping him on the back and beaming at me.

"You'll be all over the internet within the hour Bella and all over the papers tomorrow. Most of the magazines will pick up the photos and run them in their next editions with a completely made up story. Are you ready for that?"

I defiantly stuck out my chin, snapping at him.

"I have nothing to hide Emmett. They can say what the hell they like. Edward, you and me all know the truth and my friends will too when I tell them. That's what matters to me not what some gutter journalist writes about me."

He looked at me, staring hard and then turned to Edward.

"She's a keeper Princess. Don't fuck it up."

He turned back to me.

"I like you Bella, a lot."

Edward and I just gaped at each other before Emmett stood up.

"Right, let's get you two girls safely up to your room then I can grab some dinner and phone Rose."

We decided to go to Edward's room and made a brief stop at mine so I could throw some stuff in a bag.

Edward's room was very similar to mine except it was a lot bigger. Bigger TV, sofa, desk, bathroom, bed…..

"Shall we order room service again Bella? And maybe watch a film?"

It was exactly what I needed to calm my sudden onset of nerves. Edward immediately removed any pressure from me as I settled into his room. We ordered a healthy meal this time; a couple of pasta dishes, salad and fruit and a selection of soft drinks.

We spent a few minutes running through the films on offer before eventually deciding on a recent Bruce Willis action film for a bit of fun and escapism.

We huddled together on his sofa to watch the film and I tucked myself into his side, comfortable and happy within his hold; my arm draped across his stomach. The soothing movements of his breathing and his gentle stroking of my arm relaxing me further. I loved that we could be just as comfortable talking and laughing together as we could sitting in an easy silence.

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_


	7. Chapter 7

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**EPOV**

I had been worried about how Bella would cope with any attention I might get from fans but she _seemed_ to be okay. I made sure to catch her eye and let her know that she was my main focus despite the interruptions, but each time we were stopped she patiently waited and seemed genuinely interested in what people said to me.

Once we got to the busier part of town, it was a little easier to move around unnoticed so it was therefore easier to behave like a regular couple. Well, a regular couple who have a bodyguard tagging along anyway.

I loved sitting on the sea front with Bella. Her ponytail was whipping all around her face and her cheeks were pink from the fresh air. She looked fresh and natural. Radiant even. _Mine_, definitely.

As we tried to eat our chips without burning off our tongues, I felt so happy that I could enjoy such simple pleasures with her. I told her that I'd like to take her to a smart restaurant but she just waved it off, no big deal, telling me that what we were doing was perfect. And it really was. I knew that she'd let me take her somewhere swish if I pushed, but I loved that she really didn't expect it. The more time I spent in her company, the more she revealed herself to me layer by layer and I started to feel, strongly, that I could have the life I wanted, with Bella.

We cuddled up on the bench and she asked me about my previous girlfriends. I told her everything, slightly nervous about how she would react when I told her about Emily and that we had been each others 'firsts'. But, true to form she just listened and didn't pass judgement. I did see something pass over her face when I explained that Chloe was still a friend, but I felt good that already, I had learned what she might need reassuring over and got in first to do exactly that.

When she asked if I'd ever had any one night stands, my first reaction was to be offended…..then I quickly remembered that on our first encounter, she saw me drunk and draped all over Tanya. She would have no way of knowing if I'd done that before and I rushed to reassure her that I was no manwhore.

I thought it would be fun to tease her about any dates she'd been on, safe in the knowledge that she had no sexual experience at all. I could cope with hearing about that and her first kiss couldn't I? Apparently not. I felt sick when she told me about the guy, Sam (a name I would now never forget) who had grabbed at her and then got angry when she pushed him away. I was already running through ridiculous scenarios inside my head where we bumped into him somewhere…..let's just say pain was involved.

I was choked when she put herself out there and bravely said that she had wanted to wait for the right person…..someone special…..'The one'. I actually held my breath, waiting to hear what else she was about to say and when she told me that I was _The One _I felt completely overcome and pulled her into my lap. Her hands immediately wrapped around my neck and wove into my hair.

I wanted her so badly right then that if we had been in the hotel room I would have done anything she wanted me to. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. She wanted me as much as I wanted her and after the things she'd said to me, I was sure that she had no doubts about me.

She was grinding down on my erection, her eyes drinking me in so I decided to push her that bit further, tormenting her with my mouth on her neck and my hands on her backside. It was such a thrill knowing that I could affect her in this way, especially as she was reacting to me as _myself_…..not as Edward Cullen, 'movie star'.

Somehow, the need to buy condoms managed to infiltrate my sexual fantasies of what I was going to do with Bella. I panicked slightly, concerned that the shops would be closing soon and not wanting to have to buy them from a machine in the gents toilet back at the hotel. I felt like a teenager in front of Bella, fumbling through a garbled explanation. She thought that it would be difficult for me to buy them, considering how easily recognised I was, but there was no way I was sending Emmett to do it, or Bella for that matter.

I was just going to have to take responsibility and do it; I would try my hardest to find somewhere where it was less likely I'd be known, but there would still be that risk that it would be all over the internet by tonight. It was things like this that seemed so unfair. I couldn't do the simplest, most private things without a fanfare.

Once again, Bella blew me away with her honesty and told me that she was on the pill. At first I was shocked, all sorts of things running through my head until she explained why she had to take it. Then she asked if there was any reason that I would need to use a condom. I rushed to reassure her that I was clean as there was no way I would ever put her health at risk. When she suggested we make love without using a condom…..that she wanted to be able to feel me…..I thought my head was going to explode…..or at the very least the button fly on my jeans. It was something that I'd never, ever done.

The thought of being inside Bella, being able to feel everything was just…..fuck, I really didn't have the words. The visual of what it might be like kept playing on a loop inside my head…..until Emmett burst our bubble.

Bella and I were lost in our own little world until he said the words _paps_ and _zoom lenses_. I felt like a fucking idiot, I should have been more careful in public, for her sake, as now we would be splashed all over the papers and what was an intimate moment would be written up as something lurid and sleazy. I was so wrapped up in her I seemed to have forgotten everything. I should have known better.

I was stressed on the ride back to the hotel and it wasn't helped by the weird cabbie insisting that he share how he got laid more often because his wife fancied me. That was something I would have preferred that Bella not have heard, even though he had the decency to apologise to her.

Once we caught sight of the paps outside the hotel I could feel the nerves vibrating off Bella. She stiffened and squeezed the fuck out of my hand. Weirdly, it helped to take the focus from my own nerves as I wanted - _needed_ to concentrate on helping Bella. She got it together and Emmett led us through the, thankfully, few paps that were waiting.

One of them shoved his camera in her face and intentionally let the flash off. It was as much as I could do not to spin around and deck him. I'd had that happen to me countless times and it was actually frightening as it rendered you blind for several minutes. I spun my head around so I could see who it was and I recognised him. He actually smirked at me the fucker. I wouldn't forget that he found it necessary to temporarily blind a tiny young woman just for a reaction. _My_ woman. Payback was going to be a bitch.

As Bella couldn't see where she was going she was at risk of stumbling over so I led her the rest of the way, reassuring her that I had her. She let me take her into the hotel bar and I led her to a chair and sat her down while she tried to clear her vision.

She was quiet. And I was panicking inside. She was going to realise that this wasn't what she wanted and she would back out.

Or…..what actually happened was when she could see again she assured me that she was just thrown a little as it was her first time. She wasn't going anywhere and started cracking jokes about the weird cabbie.

And then Emmett came over with beer for us all and started to grill Bella, push her a little on how she would react when her picture was plastered all over the internet and papers. She passed his test with flying colours apparently as he decided that she was 'a keeper' and that I wasn't to fuck up.

I sincerely hoped that this day would not get any weirder.

We decided to go back to my room as it was larger and slightly more comfortable than Bella's. Because of what we had spoken about today, I knew Bella would be feeling nervous so I made an extra effort to keep things natural and light between us. We ordered food and a film and settled down on the sofa, with her virtually burrowing into my side. I loved how she seemed to fit there perfectly.

I didn't want to put her under any pressure and I also wanted things to progress at a pace we were both comfortable with. Unfortunately for me, that did nothing to calm down the raging erection that I sported from the second she draped her arm across my stomach. Her touch just seemed to ignite something in me. I couldn't explain it; I just knew that I loved it.

At some point during the film I could feel Bella's breathing even out and I suspected that she was falling asleep. I thought I'd let her have a nap and I briefly considered sneaking into the bathroom to jack off; the hard-on situation still an issue. I also knew that it would be helpful in allowing me to last longer if we did actually make love tonight as I suspected that once I was inside her, I wouldn't last long.

I tried to get off the sofa but every time I moved, Bella tightened her hold on me and I couldn't bring myself to do it. I stayed where I was and decided that I would wait for her to wake up…..it was only 9pm. She probably wouldn't sleep much longer.

It was a bit confusing then to wake up with a start two and a half hours later. The room was in darkness and the TV was blank, the film long since over. I finally managed to slip out of Bella's grasp, my bladder screaming at me. I brushed my teeth when I was in there as my mouth felt foul and dry.

When I came back, I gently woke her up and tried to coax her into bed. Looking adorably confused, she shuffled into the bathroom for a few minutes. I'd waited for her on the sofa and she came up behind me, wrapping her arms around me and kissing my neck. She smelled all minty too and I smiled to myself knowing that she had been as self-conscious as me.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I couldn't keep my eyes open and you're really comfortable."

I pulled her over the back of the sofa, into my lap so that she was facing me, straddling across my thighs, her breasts virtually on eye level. Her hair was now loose and fucking hell, she had taken off her jeans. And she had on the _tiniest_ pair of knickers.

"That's okay baby. I dozed off too."

I couldn't resist burying my face in her breasts and spent several minutes teasing her through her t-shirt, my hands wandering over the bare skin on her thighs and ghosting over her underwear covered behind. Bella quickly moved closer and began grinding down on me, moaning and whimpering. I was sure I'd never been this hard.

"Can you feel how much I want you Bella?"

"God, yes."

"Does that feel good?"

She nodded wildly, thrusting her hands through my hair and pulling slightly.

I looked up at her and held her gaze while I slowly pulled her t-shirt up to reveal her bra. Bella removed her top completely, locking her eyes back on mine then she slowly, with purpose, reached behind her back and undid the clasp, pulling the bra from her body. I groaned, loudly, her breasts, _right there_, in front of my face, begging for attention.

I leant forward and gently ran my tongue around her nipple before sucking it into my mouth, eliciting a gasp from Bella. I moved over to repeat the same motions on her other breast, not wanting to miss anything on her beautiful body. She was moaning softy, her fingers dragging through my hair as she slowly circled her hips on my lap.

I continued to suck and tease her nipples, bringing my hands up to palm and caress the breast that wasn't in my mouth and I could tell by the movements she was making and the little sounds that escaped from her that I was slowly driving her towards an orgasm. I glanced up at her face and saw with satisfaction that she was completely lost in the sensations coursing through her and it filled me with pride that I was the one doing this to her. Sharing this with her.

I continued worshipping her breasts; relentlessly pushing her further, becoming ridiculously excited watching her fall apart on my lap as she ground down on me harder and harder. I was so aroused that I was actually concerned that I would finish in my boxers.

Her voice was shaky and desperate as she suddenly pulled back to look at me.

"Edward…..I'm…..I think…..Oh! If you don't stop…..I'll…..I want….."

"That's it baby. Don't fight it. What do you want? Tell me."

Her glazed eyes found mine again.

"I want…..to come."

"I know Bella. Let it go, I want to watch you…..Christ, you're so beautiful."

She moaned loudly and circled her hips on me hard one more time and then trembled all over as she came. I held her to me tightly while she rode out the aftershocks and then her entire body finally went limp. It took every ounce of control that I possessed not to follow her. I knew that I would never get tired of watching her fall apart, just for me.

"You okay baby?"

"Hmmmmm."

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

She giggled and lifted her head up. She looked gloriously dishevelled, flushed and slightly drunk in her post orgasm glow and I brushed my hand gently across her cheek.

"Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are?"

She blushed furiously at my compliment and leaned in to kiss me.

"Thank you. You make me feel beautiful…..and special."

I gripped her carefully on each side of her face and I found I could do nothing to control the tremor in my voice.

"Then I'm doing something right Bella, but you are so much more than special baby."

After a few quiet moments she brushed her hand over the bulge in my jeans and I sucked in a breath at the contact.

"I think I've destroyed your jeans."

I looked down, confused, to see what she was talking about and then saw that the front of my jeans were soaked. When I realised that she was embarrassed, I lifted her head up with a finger under her chin.

"Bella…..don't ever be embarrassed with me, please."

I dropped my hand between her legs and gently brushed my fingers over her underwear covered pussy. She was soaking. I mean literally soaking…..and I had done this to her. I had no idea how it was possible, but I felt myself grow even harder, my jeans doing nothing to help the situation. My voice was barely more than a growl.

"Fucking hell Bella…..you _really_ have no idea what this does to me. This is just…..Christ, I want you so much baby."

"Yeah?"

Her voice was shy but hopeful and I snapped my gaze up to her face, desperately trying to reassure her.

"Yes, really. Stop questioning this…..please."

I skimmed my fingers inside her underwear and lightly ran them over her wet lips; forwards and back, moving slightly inside her without ever taking my eyes off her face. I brought my fingers up to my mouth and sucked them, moaning quietly as my eyes shut for a second at her taste. I wanted to taste her properly but knew that it was too much for both of us tonight. I was already worked up enough and doubted that I could hold on. That would have to wait for another time in the hopefully not too distant future.

Her brown eyes were wide as she watched me intently and then with no warning she launched herself at me, flinging her arms around my neck and kissing me wildly wherever she could reach. She pulled back, her chest heaving.

"I want you Edward…..please…..can we….."

I almost growled at her.

"Oh baby…..I want you too. So fucking much."

I shuffled forward on the sofa, keeping her on my lap and stood up, bringing her with me, my hands splayed across and gripping her curvy behind. She held on around my neck and wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. I caught sight of her flushed, excited face again and kissed her several times, gently as I slowly made my way towards the bed.

I placed her on top of the covers and kissed her a final time before pulling back. She looked lost when I let go and I felt my chest clench with the feelings that she brought out in me.

"Its okay baby…..I'm just getting undressed."

Reassured, she quickly removed her underwear then scooted back on the bed, pulling back the cover and climbing inside, her eyes locked with mine the whole time.

I undressed as quickly as I could, hesitating for a few seconds when I was just left in my boxers before deciding to remove them too. Bella's eyes were like saucers as she stared at my erection and I had to remind myself that she was still so new to this, to take it slow. I was so hard that it was becoming uncomfortable and I was seriously concerned that once I finally got inside her, I would blow my load instantly.

She shuffled over so I could climb in along side her, smiling at me so sweetly. I gently ran my hands over her face and through her hair, dropping tiny kisses all over her face.

Her hands started to wander over my body, working their way down until she eventually brushed her hand over my cock before circling it with her hand. I groaned involuntarily and thrust in her grip.

"Bella…..I'm already so close, I'll finish if you carry on with that."

She smiled at me happily and I was relieved that she appeared to be confident about what was happening between us. She leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Why are you so close Edward? Have I done this to you?"

My mouth dropped open in pleasant surprise at her boldness and my cock twitched in appreciation.

"Baby…..you know what you do to me. I want you so fucking much, you're driving me insane."

"What do you want to do to me?"

_Oh sweet Jesus._

I barely recognised my own voice; it was so gritty and low.

"Everything Bella. I want to do everything to you…..and with you. I want to taste you and make you come, but most of all, right now…..I want to be inside you."

She moaned and pulled me in to her mouth and we kissed deeply until we had to pull apart to catch our breath, our chests heaving.

"Edward…..I want you inside me too…..so much."

I held her face gently between my hands and looked directly in her eyes as I spoke to her, wanting her to know that I meant every word I was about to say.

"Bella…..this means so much to me; this is special…..different. I want you to know that."

She kissed my lips lightly.

"I know Edward. It means everything to me too…..I trust you."

"Thank you Bella. I'm nervous and a little bit scared…..I just….."

"What? Tell me."

"_I don't want to hurt you_…..I'll be as gentle as I can but, it'll still hurt, you know, the first time….."

She stroked my jaw and kissed me again.

"I know. But I want this…..with you…..I'll be fine. I told you…..you're the one."

I groaned and buried my head in her neck, inhaling her scent to relax me and muffling my voice against her body.

"I'm also scared that I'm going to embarrass myself and finish in about ten seconds…..I want you so much baby."

She smiled at me and repeated my own words back to me.

"Don't ever be embarrassed with me, please. It's just us. And maybe…..well, maybe its best that the first time is…..kind of quick?"

She had a point there. I doubted that she'd want her first time to go on and on if it was painful for her. And besides, I was twenty five and had a quick recovery time and I knew, without a doubt that once we'd made love, I'd want her again and again.

"If you want me to stop at any time, just tell me Bella…..promise?"

"I promise."

I knew that it would be easier and more comfortable for Bella if she was relaxed, aroused and wet so we spent a long time just kissing, touching and stroking. I couldn't get enough of touching her soft skin. I didn't want to rush her and wanted to savour this experience with Bella and make it special for her. She was so responsive to my touch which did crazy things to me, and by the time I made her come again, stroking her with my fingers, she was even wetter. I knew she was ready and I couldn't hold out any longer.

When she had come down from her orgasm, I stroked her face as I situated myself on top of her, between her thighs, gripping my cock with one hand. I searched her face for any sign that she was uncomfortable and wanted to stop. She reached up and placed a soft kiss on my chin.

"Yes."

I groaned and felt almost overwhelmed when she answered my unasked question. I moved forward; touching her pussy with my cock and coating myself with her juices.

I pushed slightly so that my tip entered her and I groaned again at the sensation…..at her heat. She was still relaxed, her arms wrapped around me while she kissed my face and neck. I sucked in a breath and pushed forward slowly and carefully, pulling my head back slightly so I could keep my eyes on her face at all times. She smiled at me and pushed her hips towards me slightly, encouraging me to go deeper so I pushed forward a little more until her body stopped me.

"Okay baby?"

I could tell by her expression that she knew how close we were now but she looked happy and relaxed and brought her hands up to run them through my hair. She was staggeringly beautiful beneath me.

"Yes…..I want you."

The second the words left her mouth, I reflexively thrust my hips forward and we both gasped as I broke through her barrier. I stopped to check that she was okay but it took all of my self control as instinct screamed at my body to push and thrust and take. I moaned, loudly. God, she was so tight. I mean, unbelievably 'I-want-to-come-right-now' tight. I could feel sweat on my brow from the effort of not moving, my arms shaking on each side of her as I held my weight off her body.

I was struck by how unfair nature could be; making this part a painful experience for women while for the man it was almost euphoric to be gripped inside the tight, wet, heat. And Bella was tight and wet and hot…..and I could feel _everything_…..and this was not going to last very long, it was far too good.

"Did I hurt you baby?"

"Just for a second, but I'm okay….."

She stroked my back as if she was trying to reassure me while I hovered above her, unmoving. Then she kissed my chin before whispering my undoing.

"You feel good Edward…..so right. Make me yours."

I let out a strangled groan at her words, buried my face in her neck and then lost myself in the feel of her as I thrust as gently as I could. I had honestly never felt anything like this in my entire life; emotions, feeling, lust, want, need, desire - all mixed together in a heady cocktail.

"You feel so good Bella…..so tight…..so good…..so perfect…..Jesus….."

She truly felt amazing, her tiny body underneath me, feeding the protective side of my personality…..and her tight, hot pussy surrounding and gripping my cock.

I could hear Bella whimpering and felt her hips push back up to meet my thrusts and I dropped my head to kiss her face, her neck, her breasts. As arousing as it was to be on top of her like this, I worked hard to keep most of my weight off her body, not wanting to crush her.

Bella however, clearly had other ideas and wrapped her arms around my back, pulling me down on to her. I tried to pull back slightly but she just held on to me tighter.

"Baby, I don't want to crush you."

"Edward…..I _want_ to feel you on top of me. You feel…..so good…..so strong…..please….."

Everything she said just seemed to further prove how well matched we were, how well we fit together. Every word out of her mouth fuelled my possessiveness. I wanted her to be _mine_, to look after her, to take care of her, keep her safe. And she _wanted_ this from me, wanted to feel me covering her.

_Fuck._

I relaxed and allowed my weight to pin her down on the bed and stopped worrying completely, the second she sighed with pleasure and ran her hands over my shoulders and back, her touch igniting something in me that I couldn't explain.

"_Oh god, you feel…..Edward…..yes….yes."_

I couldn't fight the urge to gradually deepen my thrusts, my body working on pure instinct now. Being inside her, being able to feel everything was making me crazy. My hands were roaming all over her, touching and stroking every inch of her skin that I could reach. I had never experienced anything like this in the past. Every previous intimate encounter I'd enjoyed just paled in comparison to this moment.

I could feel my orgasm hovering, my control over it being tested to the limit.

"Is this okay baby? Not too much?"

"Yes…..yes…..oh!...Ed…..ward…..oh god…..oh god….."

I briefly pulled my head back to look at her and she was completely gone. I hardened further, thrilled with the knowledge that she was giving herself to me this way and that I was responsible for making her feel this good. As unbelievable as it seemed, I knew if I could hold on that she would probably come. And I wanted that. For her and for me.

I brought one of my hands down to her pussy and touched her clit, applying gentle pressure in small circular movements. Her eyes flew open.

"Oh…..I'm going to…..I…..I…..you…..Oh god…..come….._Edward_….."

I could feel the muscles inside her begin to flutter around me as she began to come. My voice was desperate and almost stunned.

"Baby, I can feel you coming…..Yes!…..Oh God….."

With a loud moan Bella fell into her orgasm, whimpering as she grabbed me tightly to her and her pussy clamped around my cock. It was too much for me and I lost it completely, thrusting erratically into her as she whispered my name and held me to her; my face buried in her neck. I had no idea how I'd managed to hold on for as long as I had.

Mumbling her name around a string of incoherent words and grunts I came…..hard, inside her, wildly aroused that I could feel _everything_ and that I was spilling inside her, somehow making her mine.

Once I could think straight again, I was aware of Bella stroking my back and I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. I very carefully slipped out of Bella, pulling her with me as I collapsed next to her.

"Your heart is thumping like mine…..feel it."

She pulled one of my hands to the centre of her chest and I smiled widely when I felt how it was pounding, just like mine. I leant in for a kiss, still not able…..or willing, to remove the smile from my face.

"Bella….."

She met my gaze, smiling along with me.

"What?"

"Are you okay? Are you in any pain baby?"

She shook her head, still smiling.

"I'm fine…..no, better than fine. Great…..brilliant…..perfect….."

I kissed her again, not able to resist being close to her after sharing so much.

"Bella…..you really are perfect. You're amazing and beautiful and wonderful….."

I peppered her with kisses to emphasise each word as she laughed next to me. Next to hearing her come it was the best sound in the world.

"Edward….."

Her hands idly ran over my chest, circling and teasing.

"Hmmm?"

"You're the one who's perfect. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I just had no idea that it would…..or could, ever be as good as this. You're so considerate and kind on the one hand and then….."

I looked at her confused as she blushed next to me. I was slightly scared as to what she was going to say next.

"And then…..what?"

"Then you're so…..how can I word it? _Male_ and in control and protective…..I really like it…..it…..turns me on."

"Bella…..baby….."

My voice broke as I squeezed her tightly to me. I could barely articulate what it meant to me that she just 'got' me. That we seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Bella had already told me that she felt that I was the one and I had no doubts that she was my missing piece.

"I want to be _everything_ for you Bella….._everything_. I mean it."

She stroked along my jaw and kissed me all over my mouth before pulling back and looking, it seemed, right into my soul.

"Edward, I have to tell you…..no, I _need_ to tell you something."

"What is it baby? You can tell me anything."

"I think…..no…..oh, I'm doing this all wrong."

I watched her carefully, my previous wide smile disappearing as I took in how nervous she was and how she was struggling to get the right words out. What the hell would I do if she changed her mind about me? I could feel my chest tighten at the thought of losing her, even after such a short time. This connection…..I knew that I wouldn't find this again.

I was lost inside my head, a world of panic opening up when Bella's calm voice pulled me back to the moment.

"Edward….._I love you_."

Surprise, relief and elation washed over me and I huffed out a breath as I realised that I was wrong in my thoughts earlier. Hearing Bella laugh or lose herself in an orgasm were not the best sounds in the world. As perfect as they indeed were, my new favourite sound was hearing her tell me that she loved me. I allowed myself to bask in that bliss.

Bella loved me.

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_


	8. Chapter 8

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**BPOV**

Shit. What had I done? Edward looked stunned, I mean literally _stunned_. His jaw was hanging open as he lay next to me, just blankly staring. Saying nothing. Nothing at all. This couldn't be good.

I had just experienced what I knew must be, amazing love making….._first time_ love making. It wasn't just sex and lust, I knew it was far more than that; it had been utterly perfect. Edward had made it perfect.

I had got so completely carried away after what we had just shared that I couldn't help blurting out how I felt. Christ, normal people who actually have experience in relationships don't behave like this surely? I'd only just met him and in that short time, we'd seemed to click, connect….._fit_, so perfectly. Does this happen? Don't other people spend months getting to know each other before expressing their deepest feelings? I knew less than nothing about relationships and I was convinced that I'd screwed up. Big time.

With every further second of his silence, panic, shame, embarrassment and rejection washed over me and I felt sick. I needed some time alone. I couldn't cope with what was surely coming. I mean, I knew he was the one for me, I just _knew_ it, felt it, but I should have held fire and waited before telling him I loved him. What the hell was wrong with me?

I moved to get out of bed and he tightened his hold on me.

"Bella…..where are you going baby?"

I couldn't meet his eye.

"Er…..the bathroom…..I need the bathroom."

"God, of course. Let me come with you, make sure you're okay."

"What? Why?"

He tipped my chin up to meet my eye and I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes and I fought to keep them back.

"…..I want to make sure you're not hurt, you might be bleeding."

My face flushed and I started to lose the battle to stop the tears forming.

"Oh!"

I climbed out of bed and padded into the bathroom with Edward following me. As soon as we were in there he ran a sink full of warm water and grabbed a flannel.

His voice was so concerned.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I should have brought you in here earlier. Do you want to check if you're bleeding? Use some tissue baby."

I was floored by his sensitivity and total lack of embarrassment as I quietly and carefully cleaned myself up with tissue as he turned his back and busied himself at the sink.

"I'm fine Edward, there's hardly any blood."

He walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead as he stroked my shoulders, his eyes scanning my face the whole time.

"Good. I didn't hurt you too much did I? I tried to be as careful as possible."

"No. I told you, you were perfect."

He blushed slightly which was so endearing and then he led me over to the bathtub where he got me to place one leg on the side while he gently and carefully cleaned me with the flannel and dried me with a fluffy towel.

He placed the towel on the side of the bath and gently pushed me to sit down then dropped to his knees on the floor at my feet. My head was down as I was still feeling like a complete idiot for ruining what we had shared. He tipped my head up so he could see my face, his eyes searching mine.

"Baby….why does this feel awkward now? I feel like there's something I've done wrong, you're so quiet…..and what we did was just…..well, I just don't have the words. You don't regret it do you? Please don't tell me you regret it. Are you sure I haven't hurt you? Please talk to me."

I snapped to attention feeling terrible for making him feel like he'd done something wrong when it was me that'd been so stupid. The tears were falling now and I swiped them away with the back of my hand.

"No, you've done nothing wrong, I promise…..and there's no way I could ever regret what we did. It really was perfect. It's me…..I shouldn't have said that…..I got carried away, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spoil everything; I just don't have any experience with all this."

"What do you mean? Shouldn't have said what?"

I took a deep breath and almost whispered the next words.

"That I love you."

His face fell and he looked almost defeated before he spoke very quietly, his head down.

"Didn't you mean it Bella?"

I was really confused now, my voice quiet.

"Of course I meant it…..I just shouldn't have said it….."

He snapped his head up, his gaze intense.

"I don't understand."

I looked away. Embarrassed.

"…..You didn't say anything."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him tightly.

"Oh Baby…..I'm so fucking sorry. I was just completely blown away by what we'd done…..and then you told me you loved me…..I was feeling so blissed and happy. I've never felt this way before. No one's ever affected me the way you do…..I mean, I might have more experience than you but I've never truly been _in love_ before now…..this is new to me too. I felt a bit overwhelmed about how honest and open you were with me and was taking a moment to let it sink in, to enjoy it."

I sank into his body, my mind processing what he was telling me.

"You saying it to me right then was just perfect….it's the happiest I've ever felt when you told me you loved me. It never felt real when anyone's said it to me in the past. Well, you know, not counting my parents….."

I laughed, feeling far more confident now.

"Bella, look at me."

We pulled apart and faced each other, his gaze burning into me.

"_I love you too_. I'd imagined saying that somewhere else other than a bathroom floor but….."

His sentence trailed off and he broke out the most beautiful smile. It almost hurt to look at him as I trailed a hand over his sharp jaw line.

"Tell me again."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

I ran my hands through his hair and he groaned and peppered my face with tiny kisses before I pulled him up to stand.

"Can we get back in bed?"

He let out a dramatic sigh.

"Oh I see how it is…..you're insatiable now and I'm never going to get a minutes peace."

He leaned in and kissed me on the neck, but I could still feel his teasing smile against my skin.

We climbed back into bed and wrapped ourselves around each other, hugging and kissing, teasing and touching until we could stand it no longer. Both of us panting and gasping, Edward rolled over on to his back and pulled me on top of him and very gently pushed inside me again. And, oh god, it was so deep like that.

He held me close against him, my breasts squashed against his chest, his hands stroking my back and down, down to cup my backside and guide my movements. It didn't take me long to come. It was almost enough just to watch his face, his expressions, watch him fall apart underneath me, watch how he bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, quietly grunting as he came inside me, his hands squeezing and kneading my backside.

And loving words escaping on whispered breath.

…

We woke up late the following morning entangled around each other, insistent knocking at the door disturbing us. After a mumbled 'what the fuck?' Edward, gloriously dishevelled, lifted his head from my stomach and looked up at me, grinning and happy.

"Good morning beautiful."

His voice was rough and scratchy and he was sleepy and adorable. I reached my arms out to him; not wanting to be apart a moment longer and he willingly fell back into me.

"Good morning gorgeous man."

The knocking continued and he huffed out a breath of irritation and called out.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

He flashed me a killer smile, then jumped out of bed, quickly putting his boxers on.

"I won't be a sec; I'll just sort this out."

When I heard that it was Emmett I listened to them banter for a minute before disappearing into the bathroom to freshen up. When I came back Edward was pacing around, dragging his hands through his hair, clearly irritated. I immediately went to him and wrapped my arms around his naked back.

"Edward…..what's up?"

He turned to face me and hugged me back, kissing the top of my head.

"It's started Bella."

I looked at him, confused, until he clarified.

"The media crap…..it's started. That was Emmett…..my phone was off so he came up. He's brought the papers….."

He looked so distraught and panicked that my heart clenched. I stroked my hands over his back and just kept telling him that it was okay until he calmed a little.

Eventually I pulled back. I knew I had to face this head on, whatever it was. If we were going to be in any kind of relationship, this was going to be a normal occurrence. I could and would be strong…..Edward was worth it. So I took control.

"Right…..let's order coffee and breakfast and then you can show me, okay? It's all fine….._we're_ going to be fine; better than fine. Trust me."

He searched my face for a minute before releasing a breath and relaxing slightly.

"Okay, let's do this."

I ordered breakfast while Edward freshened up and came back to bed. He gently stroked his hand along my jaw.

"Are you okay today baby? No problems?"

I covered his hand with mine and leant into his touch.

"Yeah, I'm good. Well, a little sore, but good."

He struggled to contain his smirk.

"Well if there's anything that you want kissing better….."

He leaned in, his minty fresh breath fanning over my face and kissed me; his hand ghosting over my breast. I couldn't hold in the tiny gasp that escaped and I felt an instant, delicious, rush of arousal. My hand sought out his cock and we kissed as he quickly grew harder in my grip, both of us panting now.

Christ, the effect he had on me was staggering and if his erection was any indicator, the feeling was mutual.

We were stopped from going further by the arrival of breakfast. Once we'd had some coffee and toast I knew we couldn't put it off any longer.

"Right. I'm ready. Hit me with it."

I smiled and winked at him, trying to ease the tension and concern etched on his face. It couldn't be that bad could it?

"So, okay…..just remember that it's all made up…..everything they write about my supposed love life I mean. They take something innocent and twist it into something completely different."

He showed me the tabloids first and almost all of the front pages held large grainy pictures of me and Edward on the bench in Brighton and then some of the pictures from where we came back to the hotel. All the grainy shots were of me sitting on his lap, kissing and hugging each other and the ones where we were walking back through the paps into the hotel made us look guilty and somehow sneaky.

They each carried lurid stories about me being his latest conquest, how he was a heartbreaker, how his current girlfriend (rumoured to be his co-star) was devastated by his cheating, how he was a serial womaniser, how we were conducting a sleazy affair…on and on it went. Paragraph after paragraph of complete rubbish.

Even the slightly more upmarket papers carried similar stories and pictures, just not on the front pages. The papers already knew my name (Edward was pretty sure that someone from the hotel had blabbed) and had printed it, which was weird to read in black and white. _'The mystery woman is thought to be Isabella Swan.' _What I found most odd however was that each paper had attached a different job to me. In one I was a model, in another a dancer, another said I worked in promotion, yet another said I worked for his agent. One said I was a struggling actress…it was ludicrous and hard to take seriously.

Edward just sat next to me almost tearing his hair out while I scanned each one as quickly as I could. Finally, I'd seen enough and I turned to him, taking his hand.

"Edward don't stress…..please. You'll have no hair left at this rate."

I climbed into his lap and held his beautiful face between my hands.

"And what will I run my hands through when you make love to me?"

He gave me a tentative smile.

"You're not upset? Freaked out? Ready to pack up and go?"

I tapped my chin and pretended to contemplate my options before bursting into laughter.

Edward looked at me bemused so I clarified for him.

"I'm not going anywhere unless we're together sunshine."

I gestured towards all the papers on the bed.

"This is all a bunch of bullshit. How can anyone take it seriously? It doesn't mean a thing to me. Anyone who knows us wouldn't believe any of this crap. It'll be in the recycling bin tomorrow."

"Emmett said it's all over the internet too. I've got about five hundred unofficial fan sites and almost every one has run the pictures."

He lowered his gaze, his jaw clenched.

"Some of the stuff that's being posted….."

I pulled his face back up to me.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Shit."

I kissed him between each word.

"Yeah, well I do Bella. It's not right that they can make up all this stuff about you when they don't even know you….."

"But that's it, right there Edward. _They don't know me_, they know _nothing_ about me. They have nothing on me because there _is_ nothing. We can't worry about faceless people we'll never meet. _They_ mean nothing to me, neither does their opinion; they're not important. They don't even register in my life! _You_ however mean everything to me and that's what matters. Our relationship is what's important."

He was staring at me intently with those green eyes.

"Oh baby…..you're so fucking amazing."

He gripped me tightly around my waist and held me close and I hugged him back as hard as I could, kissing him wherever I could reach until he calmed.

"I'm sorry Bella….."

"Stop apologising, you've done nothing wrong. You're entitled to live your life and be happy. Anyway Emmett warned me about all this yesterday and I told you then I'd be fine. And I am. I mean it Edward…..I'm stronger than I look."

He finally laughed and kissed me hard.

"Well that's a good job - because you're tiny….."

He pinned me down and tickled me mercilessly until I begged him to stop. We lay there out of breath and happy.

"There is one thing though….."

He sounded cautious.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Those pictures make my backside look huge. I may have to complain and demand that they print an apology."

…..

We showered and dressed and Edward switched on his phone and called Emmett to find out if the paps were still outside the hotel. They were, and there were now a whole load more, along with a few TV crews. It just seemed surreal to me.

"What do you want to do Bella? They're not going to go away any time soon. Do you want to check out and go somewhere else?"

"Well, I was wondering…..I need to go back home soon, not for long, just to sort out the legal stuff for the sale of the house. Would you want to come with me? Maybe we could go somewhere afterwards? I don't mind where….my time's my own."

Edward opened his mouth to answer when a realisation hit me. I could feel all the colour drain from my face.

"Shit, shit, shit!…Where's my phone?"

We both scrabbled around searching for it and eventually I found it at the bottom of my bag. The battery dead.

"Fuck! The battery's died."

I quickly found my charger and plugged it in before facing a confused Edward.

"I was supposed to call Jake back yesterday and I forgot….. well, _someone_ distracted me….."

I smiled at him when he smirked happily at me.

"He'll have seen the papers….."

"Ah….."

I didn't need to explain it any further.

I switched on my phone and as it came to life several missed calls and text messages beeped at me. Most of them were from Jake but I also had some from Leah, Angela, Jessica and Charlotte. I pulled a face and groaned.

"I'm going to have to make a few calls."

Edward leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Okay baby. I'll give you some space. I'll go and see Emmett. I won't be long."

He gathered up the pile of papers from the bed and disappeared with a parting smile.

An hour later I had called Jake, apologised for being out of reach and had an interesting conversation where I gave an edited explanation of what had happened in my life in the last couple of days. He _had_ seen the papers (and _'almost had_ _a fucking coronary'_) and at first he was suspicious and switched into 'big brother' mode but, to give him his due, he soon calmed when he realised how happy I was. Jake had known me for years and knew that I didn't trust people easily or let people take advantage of me.

"If he makes you happy Bella, then I'm happy for you. You deserve it after everything you've been through. But if he hurts you….."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Stand easy soldier. He won't…..he's not like that."

"Okay, okay. So when do we get to meet him?"

"I'm not sure. We may come home soon as I need to sort out the house sale, but I'll let you know okay?"

We ended the call with Jake promising to tell Leah what was happening and to save me having to explain over and over he also said he'd get her to call my other girlfriends.

Edward returned, smiling widely, just as I finished sending texts to Ang, Jess and Charlotte promising them an explanation if they spoke to Leah and that I'd catch up with them soon.

"All okay baby?"

"Yeah, all done. Panic over. You okay?"

"Yeah, I spent a bit of time with Emmett and called my family. They can't wait to meet you."

I snapped my head up.

"Really?"

He laughed and walked towards me, sitting next to me on the bed and draping an arm around my shoulder."

"Yes, really. I told them all about you."

"What if they don't like me?"

He kissed my temple gently.

"Bella…..they're going to love you. Trust me."

I searched his face and saw nothing but the truth.

"Okay."

"So…..what's the plan baby? What do you want to do? I'm at your disposal."

I smirked at him and he groaned, smiling.

"You have a one track mind Miss Swan. I think I like it."

I trailed a finger down his chest.

"It's all your fault if you think about it…..you corrupted me."

He smiled at me in a way that made my heart race and leaned in to kiss me softly on the mouth before pulling back to gaze at me. His voice was earnest.

"Well, I'd say I'm sorry…..but I'm really not."

"Neither am I."

….

A little over an hour later we were packed and ready to go. We had decided to travel back to my house so I could pack up the last of my things and then go and see the solicitor to sign all the necessary paperwork. We planned to pop over and say hi to Jake and Leah before going to London, to see Edward's family and friends.

Edward, I discovered always travelled everywhere with a fully stocked, enormous suitcase as he never knew where he was going and what he might need. He had spent the last couple of years living in one hotel after another, basically living out of that case.

"It needs an overhaul really, I just haven't been able to go shopping and I hate it when the stylists get me stuff as it always seems to be things that I wouldn't buy. There are some places in London I like. I'll have to try and go when I'm home. There must be a way I can do it."

He seemed so much more positive and vibrant than when we first met and it thrilled me that I might have had, even a tiny amount to do with the change.

Emmett took our cases and packed them in the car before taking care of Edward's hotel bill. Initially, they were both waiting out of sight of the paps while I completed my own check out until the guy on reception became slightly too over friendly, calling me by my first name and commenting freely on the pictures in the paper which made me feel awkward and more than a bit irritated at his lack of professionalism. I wasn't a snob by any means but from the moment I'd checked in I'd been 'Miss Swan' or just 'Miss' so he obviously felt that since I'd been pictured in the paper, things had changed.

I was about to call him on it when Edward and Emmett appeared, flanking me on either side. Edward glared at the guy, his jaw stiff and draped a protective arm around my waist. The reaction from outside was instant; even without looking round I could see the reflection of the camera flashes going off as they all got their picture through the glass doors of the hotel entrance.

"How about you do us all a favour….._Mike_…..and concentrate on your job and stop running your mouth. _Miss Swan_ and I are in a hurry."

Mike reddened and his head bobbed between Edward and Emmett as he tried to decide how to handle the situation. One last look at Emmett's face and stance convinced him to complete my check out quietly and appropriately.

We moved out of sight of the paps again so Emmett could brief us on our next move.

"Right ladies…..I've parked the car out the front….ours is the dark blue Mercedes saloon, you can't miss it. I'll go out first, with you two immediately behind me. Same plan Bella…..hold on to Edward, head down, don't respond to anything. I'll get the door; you get in first followed by Edward. I'll get in and activate the central locking. They shouldn't be able to get very clear shots once you're in….the windows are tinted. If anything kicks off Bella, I'll grab you and carry you the rest of the way. Okay?"

I chanced a glance outside and all I could see were paps and cameras, I couldn't even see the car on the street. It made the six paps from the previous day seem like a walk in the park. I psyched myself up; it was only a few feet, I could do this. I looked at Edward who was eyeing me with concern and gave him a reassuring smile even though my stomach was lurching.

"Yeah….okay, let's do it."

He kissed my temple and held my hand, squeezing it gently. We both took a deep breath and followed Emmett outside into the lions den.

….

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_


	9. Chapter 9

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**EPOV**

I felt like such an idiot when Bella had to tell me that she needed the bathroom; I should have snapped myself out of my dreamlike state far quicker and made sure she was okay but I felt like I was on cloud nine, floating around. I had met Bella and _completely_ fallen for her…..and she actually felt the same; she loved me. Really fucking _loved_ me. _Me_. Not Edward Cullen, actor. Not only could I see it in her face, her actions, her body language, but she had _told_ me that I was the one; _told_ me that she loved me. I was completely blown away.

I trailed behind her into the bathroom to make sure that I hadn't hurt her in any way. I really had tried so hard to go slow, be gentle and treat her the way she deserved and I was still reeling from the experience myself.

But something was off, she was quiet and withdrawn, not meeting my eye and looked like she was about to cry. Panic surfaced in me immediately. I was internally praying that I hadn't hurt her; that she didn't regret what we had shared…..and I was floundering. I hadn't once picked up on anything being wrong when I was making love to her. Bella reassured me that she was physically fine and that I hadn't done anything wrong. She told me I had been perfect and for the first time in my adult life that I could recall….I actually blushed. Emotion welled up inside me as I had wanted it to be perfect, so badly, for Bella and it did something to me to hear her say the words.

Then, as I had clearly lost my mind at some point of the evening, Bella had to open up again and tell me why she was upset. I hadn't answered her when she bravely bared her soul and told me that she loved me. She looked so vulnerable sitting in front of me that I felt my chest tighten and I wanted to smack myself on the head in frustration.

I was more than happy to reassure her; to make it right, even if I _was_ crouched in front of her on the bathroom floor. I needed her to believe me when I told her that I loved her too and her face lit up again with relief and all the tension left her body before she hugged me hard and ran her hands through my hair. Her eyes were shining with emotion and I don't think I could ever, properly put into words how it made me feel that she needed to hear it from me; that it was clearly important to her that I loved her. She _cared_ that I loved her back. She _wanted_ me to love her back. It _mattered_ to her. _I_ mattered to her.

It made her happy that I loved her.

When we returned to bed I tried to show her with every kiss, every touch and every move of my body as she rocked on top of me just how much I already loved her.

….

Reality smacked me in the face the following morning when Emmett brought up the papers for me to see. I knew he felt bad when he saw my face drop; for all his piss taking, we were really close.

"This is pretty much it for the rags but…..I've been up for hours searching online…..it's _everywhere_ mate. I couldn't check every single site; I got through at least a hundred, maybe more and it was on almost every one so it's pretty safe to assume it's on most of the others too."

I dragged my hands through my hair, groaning.

"For fuck's sake! Look at the pictures! I can't believe I was so irresponsible as to put Bella in this situation…..she doesn't deserve all this…..it's not like I don't know what happens. What the fuck was wrong with me? I'm such an idiot….."

Emmett glared at me and stopped me mid sentence, his voice barely more than a hiss.

"Shut the fuck up Edward! What was _wrong_ with you is that you finally decided to claim your life back, have some fun, relax and live a little. How does that make you an idiot? You should have done it long ago but the only reason I'm pleased that you didn't is that this way you got to meet Bella."

He stared me down in the doorway.

"_Show_ her the papers. Let _her_ decide. It's the only way. She said she could handle it….well, let's find out."

And handle it she did. I watched her carefully, scanning her face for every reaction and she ended up…..laughing and dismissing it all. Not only that but she spent time reassuring _me_, making sure that I was okay. I wondered if she would ever stop surprising me.

I didn't want her _ever_ to stop surprising me.

The paps and even a few TV crews were installed outside the hotel, waiting to get some pictures or film to go with whatever story they had already made up. Consequently, this place no longer felt like a relaxing or safe place to stay and I was keen to go elsewhere. I asked Bella if she wanted to check out as I hated the thought of her putting up with this for any longer than necessary and she asked if I would go with her back to her home town so she could finalise the house sale and pack up the last of her things.

I realised in that instant that I would go with her _anywhere_ and I felt honoured that she would want me to accompany her. I also realised that one of the main things that had been missing from my life in the last two years was flexibility; in the past, if I wasn't working, I had been used to just going off somewhere when I felt like it and I'd stopped doing that. The fact that Bella was prepared to be so flexible about what we did and where we went was like a breath of fresh air.

I was about to agree when she paled, obviously panicked. My stomach lurched for a few seconds until she started searching for her phone and told me that she hadn't phoned Jake back. And he would have seen the pictures and story in the papers.

I didn't need to hear any more than that, having experienced it first hand for the last two years. I'd lost count of the times I'd had calls from my family checking that I was okay, asking me if I'd done whatever it was the papers were claiming. Often it was just silly stuff and we managed to laugh it off but one time, my Mum phoned me in floods of tears making sure that I was still alive. A report had surfaced that I'd been killed by a crazed fan and a reporter called at my family home asking my parents for a statement. I couldn't even begin to imagine what that had put them through, but her near hysteria gave me a big fucking clue. It took me over an hour to calm her down and to reassure her that nothing had happened; that I had been asleep in bed.

It was times like that that I really felt like just walking away from it all.

I was thrilled that Bella had friends in her life that cared about her enough to panic when they couldn't reach her. Friends that would look out for her. Considering everything else that she had lost, she deserved that; she was a good person and I really hoped to get to meet them.

….

I grabbed the papers and made my way to Emmett's room. En route I passed one of the hotels chambermaids and stopped to ask her if she would dispose of the papers for me.

"Of course Sir. Let me take them from you."

She was blushing wildly as she placed them under her cleaning cart and began fumbling around for something as I thanked her.

"Er….would you…..can I ask….is it okay…..I hate to bother you….."

Her eyes were scanning our surroundings as she finally pulled out a picture of me along with a black marker.

"Would you like me to sign it?"

"Only….only if that's not too much trouble. Would you mind?"

"Not at all. What's your name?"

I was actually quite touched when I realised that she had gone to the trouble of getting a photograph of me printed; I assumed on the off chance that she might bump into me. It was an old one from a photoshoot that I'd done well over a year ago.

"Anna…..my name's Anna." Adding more shyly. "That's my favourite picture of you….."

I leant on her cart and signed the photo with a personal message and smiled at her again as I handed back the picture.

"Thanks, its amazing what they can do with make up and airbrushing."

She laughed, relaxing a bit.

"Thank you so much. This has honestly made my whole year. Are you sure you didn't mind me asking? The thing is….I'm not supposed to bother the guests…..I'd get in trouble if my boss knew that I'd asked you…..but….."

I whispered at her conspiratorially.

"Honestly Anna, it's really fine. I won't tell."

"Thank you…..I'm really looking forward to your new film….."

We spent a few more minutes chatting before I continued on. I enjoyed this sort of fan interaction; Anna was polite and friendly; aware of boundaries and very respectful of my privacy. Had she wanted to she could have easily found out what room I was staying in and knocked with some random excuse. But she hadn't. She made the paps look like rabid dogs.

When Emmett opened his door to me he was on the phone to my sister. I rolled my eyes at his constant efforts to wind me up.

"Yeah, so Rose….you'd better get dressed now baby, we'll finish this later. Yeah, your brothers here….."

"Very fucking funny Emmett, that never gets old."

He smirked as he handed me the phone.

"Your sister wants to talk to you."

I snatched the phone from him.

"Christ Rose, can't you get him under control?"

"Well hello to you too little brother."

I laughed and sat down.

"Sorry. Hi Rose. You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm at Mum and Dad's. So…..anything new to report?"

I talked to Rose for a while, updating her as she had seen the papers too. Again, as I'd done with Emmett, she got a filtered version of events. She was silent for several seconds before speaking again.

"I like this new improved happy Edward. I approve."

"Well thank god for that. I don't know _what_ I would have done if I didn't get your stamp of approval."

"Ha ha, _very funny_ dickhead. You obviously haven't completely lost the old Edward. But seriously, I'm happy for you. It's about time you took control. Bella must be really special."

I sighed, serious now. All sibling banter, over.

"She is Rose….she's amazing. I know we've only just met but I just _know_ that she's the one. I can feel it; I can't explain it….."

She interrupted; her voice soft.

"Edward, you don't need to explain it. When you know, you just know. Don't you remember when I met Em? I told you after our first date that he was different."

It felt good to be able to talk to Rose like this. She was my big sister and she could be brash and hard as hell on me at times but she was also fiercely protective and loved me unreservedly.

"So, look after her okay? And bring her home soon. I want to meet this woman who's turned your life upside down."

"I will Rose. Can you put Mum or Dad on?"

I ended up speaking to both of my parents and went through it all again. They were both thrilled for me and ridiculously keen to meet Bella; my Mum the more vocal of the two as she had been on at me to 'settle down and find a nice girl' for a while now. I had visions of her planning my wedding to Bella the second she was off the phone and…..that thought didn't even scare me or make me squirm as it would have done in the past. I took a moment to think of the future, and I knew that Bella somehow _was_ my future. I had to, and _would_ find a way to make it work and I felt confident that we could sort it all out together.

…..

We made the firm decision to travel to Bella's so she gave Emmett her home address so he could programme it in the sat nav when he took our packed cases to load into the car. Bella sent Jake a text letting him know what was happening and that she would call when we arrived at her house. We met Emmett in the lobby and I stood out of sight of the waiting paps while Emmett took care of the bill. Thank god for additional cardholders on credit cards as this had been a lifeline for me in the last couple of years. He waited with me while Bella checked out and I couldn't help staring at her, staggered at how lovely she was; my mind immediately recalling the previous night…..how she looked, how she felt, how she sounded…..shit, I needed to get her alone again.

While I was lost in my thoughts, watching Bella, I realised that the guy on reception was doing the exact same thing. His eyes were raking over her body, quite openly and then he started making remarks about the pictures in the paper. Bella looked uncomfortable and I could see her face harden as she stiffened, pulled back and prepared to say something, but I was already on my way over, Emmett following. Instinctively I slung an arm around Bella, pulling her in to my side and glared at the stupid prick behind the desk, snapping at him to complete her checkout.

_Not in this lifetime fucker._

Emmett briefed us on how we were going to do this and where the car was and then there was just time to reassure Bella before we started moving. I held her tightly around the waist and she pushed herself as far into my side as she could, holding on to one of my belt loops, head down, as we followed Emmett outside.

Flashes went off immediately, questions were being shouted at us from all directions and microphones were thrust in our faces. I had experienced this countless times but was hyper aware that for Bella this would be like walking through a wall of noise, colour and light and far worse than the six paps she had already encountered. How anyone expected you to be able to focus on just _one_ question through all the shouting, pushing and shoving was insane; even if I attempted to answer, no one would have been able to hear me anyway. Most of the questions were asking who Bella was, what our relationship was and what I was doing in Brighton. I kept my focus on Bella, who was trembling a little in my arms and I was overwhelmed with the urge to protect her as I squeezed her tighter and pulled her faster towards the car.

Once inside, I glanced over at Bella as she fumbled with her seat belt, her hands shaking, head down and I forced myself to try and remain calm to help her through this. Flashes were still going off all around the car as paps pressed their cameras against the glass of every window.

"Baby….are you okay? Just keep your head down for a little while, until we move off."

I reached across to her as Emmett slid into his seat, activated the central locking and pulled away slowly, trying to avoid hitting the countless people surrounding the car. Bella clutched on to my hand in a death grip.

"Hold on tight ladies, we'll be clear of this in a minute."

Once we were out of sight of the hotel, I turned to Bella again and stroked my fingers across her knuckles, relieved to find that her hands had stopped shaking.

"We're out of sight now Bella. Are you okay? That was pretty…"

I trailed off as I struggled for the right word but Bella interjected.

"Intense. That was seriously intense."

I searched her face, trying to read her; worried about how she was coping after the chaotic exit from the hotel but I was met with a beautiful smile. A beautiful smile that was for me alone.

She took my hand in both of hers and squeezed.

"I'm really okay…..I promise."

Her touch, coupled with her soft voice was so soothing that I immediately relaxed. I needed her closer.

"You're too far away baby."

She unbuckled her seatbelt and quickly scooted over to sit right next to me, fastening herself in again. I slung my arm over her shoulder and pulled her even closer towards me, nuzzling my nose through her hair and finding her neck. I could hear her breathing pick up and she squeezed my thigh as I planted tiny kisses wherever I could reach. I loved how I affected her and my body responded on automatic pilot. I whispered in her ear, loving the blush that immediately appeared.

"I want you Bella. I'm never going to be able to get enough of you."

She let out a gasp and kissed me, hard and wanting before pulling back, her eyes completely focused on me…..until Emmett cut in.

"So ladies…..any chance that you can keep it PG in the back? I mean, I'm broadminded but we need to establish _some_ boundaries."

He laughed as we both looked sheepish and guilty.

Bella rested her head on my shoulder and tucked herself in to my side as close as she could get, taking one of my hands and stroking my fingers. Even tiny things like this affected me so much and I struggled to keep my voice steady.

"I love you Bella."

She looked up at me, her face radiant and happy.

"I love you too. So much."

….

The journey was going to be around two hours and as none of us had eaten lunch Emmett pulled over once we were well out of Brighton and got us all some sandwiches and drinks from a little bakery. He sat in the back with us and we ate together.

"What happened to the limo Em?"

He waved dismissively.

"The rental company picked it up from the hotel car park yesterday morning."

Bella looked confused,

"Limo?"

"Oh, I went to the awards show in a hired limo and we travelled down here in it. I don't really like using them, but sometimes, for work I have to, you know….."

I explained that I didn't actually own a car anymore as every time the papers found out what I was driving they printed pictures of it and it just made me an easier target. Emmett hired cars for me now and changed them regularly in an effort to stay one step ahead.

Bella addressed Emmett.

"Can I ask you a question Emmett? If it's not too personal."

Emmett just laughed.

"I doubt you'd ever ask me a question that's too personal Bella, but go on then – shock me."

She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Not _that_ sort of personal…..I just wondered how you manage to spend enough time with Rosalie, if you're travelling with Edward so much I mean."

I snorted with laugher this time, knowing my sister and Emmett so well. Emmett just gave me the finger as he concentrated on Bella.

"Rosie and I have a very….._passionate_ kind of relationship. We need a break from each other sometimes or we end up at each others throats. Don't get me wrong, I love her more than anything but we're better together this way. And I've always worked in security even before I started working for Edward so it's nothing new for us. When I'm home with Rose or we take a holiday, I arrange for someone else to cover for me if he needs it. Plus, she comes out to visit if we're away for more than a month."

I added that Rosalie worked a lot too. She was a Senior Partner at a top accountancy firm which was a major perk for me as she handled all my finances so I never had to worry about getting ripped off.

Emmett just laughed and winked at Bella.

"That's what he thinks. Rosie's got our retirement all sorted and paid for thanks to Edward."

It was my turn to give him the finger this time as Bella just smiled at us. I felt so relaxed and happy and realised just how tense I must have been in the last two years. Meeting Bella had been a wake up call in more ways than one.

…..

As we continued on with the journey I finally got around to telling Bella what had happened when I phoned my agent, Riley. I also realised that I hadn't asked her what she had been studying at University before she left the course.

"Web Design and Internet Technology. It was a three year course but I only completed the first two so I didn't get the degree."

"And you still don't think you'll want to complete it?"

Her reply was earnest and determined.

"Definitely not. I've been thinking a lot about what I might want to do with my life…..and I keep coming back to wanting to do some sort of charity work. I'm still not entirely sure exactly what that would be, but I want to do something…..meaningful; to give something back somehow."

I held her closer. Not at all surprised at her selflessness.

"That's wonderful Bella. I know I've said it before, but you really are amazing."

She just blushed and looked down.

"Well, I'm fortunate that because my Dad made sure I would be financially secure I don't have to rush and I can take a low paid or voluntary post without having to worry."

Before we knew it we were closer to Bella's home town and she gripped my hand, pointing out landmarks as we passed. It was lovely to see her on her home ground, happy and animated and I was deeply touched that she wanted to share it all with me.

We finally pulled into her street and Emmett parked up outside her house. Her voice was suddenly quiet and slightly shaky.

"Well this is it. This is home. At least for a couple more weeks anyway."

"Aw, baby….come here."

My heart went out to her and I immediately moved to hold her, wishing I could make everything better; make the pain disappear. She climbed as far into my lap as possible while Emmett made himself scarce. I held her tightly to me, wrapping my arms around her and whispering into her hair for several minutes until she was ready to go inside.

Once Emmett was confident that there were no paps around Bella led us to the door and inside. She spent a little time showing us around but there wasn't a great deal left to see as she had already sold or given away all the furniture and all that remained were a few boxes which contained the sentimental bits and pieces that Bella wanted to keep, legal paperwork, her precious photograph albums and a huge trunk which contained all of her clothes.

Even though the house was empty, it still had a lovely atmosphere and it was easy to imagine how it would have once been a happy, comfortable family home.

Emmett excused himself to use the bathroom and Bella wrapped herself around my waist, breathing me in. I tipped her chin up so I could see her face.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel better than I thought I would actually."

"What do you want to do baby? Don't you have to phone the solicitor?"

Bella panicked slightly when she realised how late it was but fortunately she managed to reach his secretary who was still in the office. She couldn't get an appointment until the following morning and checked with me that I was okay with staying overnight somewhere locally. This was absolutely fine by me, as I really didn't care as long as I was with her.

She was a little flustered when she got off the phone.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I never even thought about making an appointment earlier…..I don't know what's the matter with me…..oh, actually I _do_ know."

She looked up at me smirking and I couldn't help but tease her.

"And what's that then Bella?"

"It's you – you completely distract me, it's hard to think of anything else when I'm with you."

I just chuckled and pushed my hips hard into her body and leaned in to whisper directly in her ear.

"Baby…..you make me hard every time I think of you. It's a problem right now and I need to get you alone."

She laced her fingers in my hair and pulled me in for a kiss just as Emmett came back in, coughing loudly. We reluctantly pulled apart and I noticed with no small amount of satisfaction how flustered Bella was at being disturbed. I mouthed 'later' to her and gave her a small kiss on her lips.

Bella called Jake and he said to come round whenever we wanted as he was already home from work. Apparently his house was only a few streets away. She then pulled out a photograph album, sat on the floor and began to put in the last few pictures that she had developed in Brighton. Emmett and I sat down alongside her and I looked around at the boxes.

"So is this all going into storage?"

"No, Jake's going to put it into his attic and look after it for me until I eventually settle somewhere."

She also explained that they had invited her to stay for as long as she wanted.

"I stayed a few nights there once the last of the furniture went but I feel a bit awkward about it. I mean, they're both lovely and have been so good to me, but they have a baby due in two months and I just don't want to intrude on that…..they're going to need privacy and their own space."

Bella shut the photograph album, apparently satisfied that it was complete and put it away in the box with the others. I took her hand and looked at Emmett.

"Emmett, do you think you could give us a few minutes?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll be in the car."

I internally thanked my lucky stars for Emmett. He really was a good guy.

I took a deep breath and turned to Bella, nervously stroking her hands in mine.

"Baby, can I ask you something? I don't know how else to word this so I'll just come out and say it. I know your Dad wanted this house sold and it's in his will that _you_ can't own it, but…..do you want _me_ to buy it? No contracts have been exchanged so it won't be too late. That way, you'd still have it and could live here or come here whenever you wanted…..I _hate_ the thought of you losing your home if it's painful."

I nervously waited for her response. Her eyes were shining but she was smiling at me and looked…..amazed, her voice breathy.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Bella…..it's the very _least_ of the things I'd do for you. I really would do anything I could to make you happy."

Within seconds she was in my lap, tears streaming down her face as she kissed me over and over. She finally pulled back, gripped my face with her tiny hands and looked at my stunned face. She looked happy, even through her tears.

"Edward…..thank you. Thank you _so much_ for being so wonderful, so caring, so loving…..I truly appreciate the gesture and I love you even more for wanting to do that for me. But honestly, I'm fine; I think it's time this house had a new family in it making new memories. I'd never be here if you bought it for me."

I looked at her, confused and dread filled me at the thought of Bella having plans to go off elsewhere, leaving me behind. Maybe she wanted to make a fresh start with a new job…I wanted her to be happy, but selfishly I didn't want to be apart from her.

Her voice brought me back from my internal panic.

"Hey you."

I snapped my gaze up to her face and she was still smiling at me. And then she completely blew me away with the next words out of her mouth.

"I'd never be here, because I'll be wherever _you_ are Edward."

I managed to force out a strangled noise that made no real sense as she continued talking.

"I don't want to ever be apart from you, even for one night. With your work you're going to be travelling all over the place, I understand that, and…..I'd like to come with you…..if it's possible and…..if you want me to?"

I finally managed to get my voice to work and I gripped her hard around her waist.

"If I want you to? Fucking hell Bella, you scared the shit out of me! Of _course_ I want you with me. I want you with me all the fucking time, I don't want to spend one night apart from you either…..and I won't. I'll _make_ it possible…..shit, I'll get it written in my fucking contracts if I have to…..Christ, you have no idea how happy that would make me. You sure you're okay with that? I mean, this is your home….."

She silenced me with a finger on my lips.

"My home is wherever you are Edward. I love you…..as long as we're together I'll be happy."

…

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_


	10. Chapter 10

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**EPOV**

My mind was still reeling from the knowledge that Bella wanted to be with me wherever I was. I was almost stunned into silence by her honesty and willingness to be so brave and open about her feelings. This part of her blew me away. It would be easy to look at Bella and see someone fairly quiet, shy and innocent….but underneath, she was far more than that; she was actually very driven and it made me so fucking happy that she was prepared to let me see this side of her. I loved her innocence and inexperience; I wasn't ashamed to admit that, that side of her really turned me on. But she was so much more complex than that. She was kind, non-judgemental, flexible, funny, intelligent, sexy…..

With every day that I spent with Bella I fell for her even deeper. I had absolutely no doubts that she was the love of my life, even after such a short time…..and I wouldn't let anything interfere with that. I knew how important she was; how precious, and I made a promise to myself that I would try every day to be equally as open and honest with her.

We sat quietly, wrapped around each other, completely comfortable and content. I trailed my hands down her body and squeezed her backside.

"Baby…..you make me so happy. I know this has been really quick but it just feels so_ right_. Everything just seems to be fitting into place…..I don't know…..like _fate_; like it was meant to be."

Bella sat up slightly and looked me in the eye as she stroked her fingers over my jaw and I instinctively leaned in to her touch.

"I feel that too…..that we were always supposed to meet. It has happened quickly, I agree, but…..if we feel the way we do, what would waiting around achieve? We'd just miss each other and be unhappy and that doesn't make any sense to me when we're lucky enough to be in a situation where we _can_ be together. I don't want to waste any time; life's too short and I want to spend the rest of mine with you."

I crashed my mouth over hers and kissed her like a man possessed, gripping the back of her head with both of my hands, somehow trying to pull her even closer. Bella seemed to tap into a part of me that no one else had ever seen; she brought out feelings end emotions that I didn't even know I was _capable_ of feeling. I felt exposed under her gaze…..and I welcomed it…..I craved it. I wanted to share every part of myself with her.

We finally pulled apart, both of us breathless and me, rock hard. I gently ran my hands over her, now swollen lips. Our eyes were locked and I could see everything I wanted right in front of me. And I knew that she could see the same reflected back at her.

I wanted her so badly but knew it would be entirely inappropriate to do anything in her Dad's empty house. Eventually we dragged ourselves outside and into the car to head off to Jakes.

…

I was concerned about the paps tracing Bella to her home town while we were here.

"Any sign of paps Em?"

"No, nothing. I don't think they have anything concrete on you yet Bella, so you should both be good for a few days. I'll keep an eye out though, don't worry."

Bella directed Emmett to Jake and Leah's house which was in a nearby street. His house was very large, on a corner plot, and the outside was beautifully maintained. I couldn't help but whistle out a breath.

"How old is Jake?"

Bella looked confused.

"Twenty four…why?"

"Their house…it's…..impressive."

"Oh….he's always been a workaholic and saved every spare penny. Up until last year he and Leah were living with Jake's Dad; they always intended to buy their own place, then Leah fell pregnant and it was the push they needed to finally do it. Its lovely isn't it? I'm so pleased for them; they've both worked so hard to get here."

Emmett hung back while Bella and I went to their front door. I was suddenly filled with nerves at meeting them; really hoping they'd like me and well aware that they would probably have reservations about our relationship. Bella sensed something was up and pulled back slightly, concern all over her face.

"Edward….what's wrong?"

"I just…..I just want to make a good impression….these are your friends Bella; they're important to you."

She smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"As are you Edward…..and they're going to love you…..how could they not?"

She planted a small kiss on my mouth and pulled me back to the door where I just about had enough time to swipe my sweaty hands on my jeans before the door swung open and Bella was wrenched out of my grasp.

"Bella…..you made it! How are you squirt?"

My jaw dropped open while I watched a huge, dark haired, olive skinned guy squeeze the life out of Bella as he eyed me cautiously over her shoulder.

"Jesus Jake! I only saw you the other day…..put me down so I can introduce you to Edward."

Bella was red faced as she wriggled out of his grasp and stepped back to take my hand.

"Jake this is Edward…..Edward, Jake."

Jake smiled at me politely and shook my hand a little too firmly as he quite openly sized me up.

"I'm pleased to meet you Jake….Bella's told me a lot about you."

"Good to meet you too Edward."

Then as if suddenly remembering we were still outside he stood aside and beckoned us in.

"Come in….come in. Leah's in the front room."

We followed him along the hallway and into a large, comfortable room where a heavily pregnant woman with fair skin and shoulder length black glossy hair was struggling out of a chair. Jake immediately rushed to help her.

"Careful babes…..you didn't need to get up. You're supposed to be resting."

Leah gave him a loving look before gently brushing him off.

"Oh, I'm fine; all I do is rest at the moment. I'm going to seize up if I don't move about."

She looked me straight in the eye and winked at me before shaking my hand.

"And it's not every day that Bella brings a famous actor to meet us."

I knew straight away that I'd get on with Leah. She was outspoken and funny and reminded me a lot of my sister. I greeted her warmly.

"So Edward, I'm Leah. And damn if you're not even better looking in real life."

She turned to Bella.

"Bella, you lucky bitch….if you weren't my best friend I'd hate you."

Bella just laughed and blushed slightly, her tone teasing but I could pick up the gentle warning in there as she gripped my hand tighter and pulled me closer.

"Leah…..play nice, I don't have any qualms about hiding your emergency chocolate stash and let's face it, _you_ couldn't catch me in time."

Leah just laughed loudly.

"Oooh, harsh! You wouldn't do that to a scary pregnant woman with a serious chocolate craving….would you?"

Bella hugged her awkwardly around her huge belly and spent a few minutes asking her how she was while Jake hovered nearby; his concern for Leah very clear.

"Babe, sit down, please. I'll make us all some drinks."

He helped Leah back into her chair while she protested with no real energy.

"Edward, would you help me with the drinks?"

"Er, sure."

Fuck…..my stomach clenched as I knew he wanted to get me alone. Bella shot me a panicked look before glaring at Jake and I jumped in to reassure her I was okay before she had a chance to say anything. I squeezed her hand and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm fine baby, don't worry….he's just looking out for you."

I followed Jake as he left the room. In a way I was pleased he was being so upfront regarding his concern for Bella; I'd rather hash it out with him than have him be cool and offhand with me while we were here. And I still felt it was admirable that she had someone prepared to go the extra mile for her, especially after all that she had lost.

Jake wasted no time and turned to face me.

"Look Edward, I'll get straight to the point. I don't know you yet and I'm sure you're a great guy, but…..Bella is my oldest friend, we virtually grew up together…..she's like a sister to me. And I feel responsible for her…..if you hurt her, famous _film star_ or not…..you'll have to answer to me and I'm giving you fair warning that I can be a mean fucker. Understand?"

My mouth suddenly went dry and I swallowed loudly but I didn't back away from Jake one inch.

"Completely. But you need to know that I would _never_ in a million years do anything to hurt Bella and if I do, well…..you have my permission to kick my arse, I wouldn't stop you. I know that you and Leah are like her family…..she adores you both and I'm happy that she has you in her life, especially after losing Charlie….."

He looked slightly shocked.

"She told you about that?"

"Yeah…..all of it. She told me everything. Jake…..you have to know that I love her and I'll do anything I can to make her happy."

"You _love_ her? You've only just met each other! And…..well, Bella hasn't had a lot of experience with…..dating and stuff."

He flushed slightly, aware that this was an awkward subject to broach.

"Yes, I love her….we love each other. I know its fast Jake but it's very real; I can assure you of that. And I told you, Bella has told me _everything_, I would never take advantage of her inexperience. I respect her far too much and there's no way she'd put up with any crap from me."

Jake stared at me or a while before turning his back and switching on the kettle.

"Yeah, she's tougher than I give her credit for…..Christ she can be a fucking bitch when she wants to….."

Anger immediately flared in me at what he was saying about Bella and without even thinking, I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face me, hissing at him through gritted teeth.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Bella that way! Do you hear me? I don't care how fucking big you are, I'll….."

I stopped mid rant as I took in his huge grin; both of his enormous palms raised towards me in a placating gesture. He laughed at my confused expression and slapped me hard on the shoulder.

"Good answer…..that's all I wanted to hear Edward. I need to know you'll always look out for her, defend her and keep her safe. I know it's probably an old fashioned concept these days but it's the way I was brought up…..those values still mean something to me."

I sighed heavily, coming down from my surge of anger and I looked him straight in the eye.

"It's the same for me Jake. I'd do some serious damage if anyone hurt Bella…..fuck, I don't even like thinking about it…..it messes with my head."

"Sorry man, I had to do it….are we cool?"

"Yeah….cool."

We shared a brief and awkward man hug before pulling apart and finally sorting out the drinks. Jake made Leah her favourite Hot Chocolate drink while the rest of us had coffee. Before I sat down I asked Jake and Leah if it was okay if Emmett joined us.

"I don't want to impose, but as well as being my bodyguard he's also my brother-in-law….he's married to my sister Rosalie."

Jake and Leah both immediately insisted that he come in, worried that he'd been waiting in the car and I went to the door; signalling for him to come inside.

Introductions over, Emmett immediately made himself at home and within a few minutes was chatting to Jake and Leah as if he'd known them all his life. I sat next to Bella on the sofa and pulled her closer to me. She looked worried and whispered to me.

"Was everything okay with Jake? What did he say to you?"

I kissed her temple.

"Relax baby. Everything's fine. He just wanted to make sure that I was treating you right…."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Edward….."

I silenced her with a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Don't be…..I'm not. He's doing the right thing."

She settled in to my side and took one of my hands, idly stroking my fingers. I watched Emmett as he grilled Leah on her pregnancy. For such a big guy he was a huge softy underneath it all and if I wasn't mistaken, he looked kind of broody.

….

We talked about Jake's business (he had a thriving garage in the local town centre) and their plans for the baby. Leah was a hairdresser and had recently given up work.

"I'll probably take a year or so off and go back to work when I'm in an established routine….I don't want to miss anything with the baby; first words, first steps….."

Jake fidgeted and looked uncomfortable, shifting around in his seat. Leah laughed lightly, teasing him.

"Go on….say it, you know you want to."

He gently stroked her belly.

"You _know_ I don't want you to have to go back to work….we can manage just fine. And we'll probably have another baby in a couple of years anyway….."

Leah looked around at us.

"I'm sure he wants a football team!"

She turned to Jake and stroked his face and they shared a quiet moment; oblivious to everyone else in the room and clearly in love. Before I met Bella, such open displays of affection would have embarrassed me but now I understood far more how they felt. Jake wanted to do right by Leah, look after her and their baby, support them in every way he could. His every gesture towards his wife showed what a nice guy he was and even though Bella and I were a _long_ way off from having a child, I could somehow relate to how he felt.

While Bella and Leah caught up, Jake showed me and Emmett around their house. I knew less than nothing about building and decorating but it was a subject that fascinated Emmett and he chatted animatedly with Jake about the various things that had been done in the house while I trailed around behind them.

Jake was rightfully proud of the nursery; he'd done all the work himself and it looked amazing. It was various shades of light green and lilac to suit either a boy or a girl and everything seemed ready. He also showed us the spare room that Bella had been using recently. It was right at the top of the house where the attic space had been converted and even though Bella would be right out of the way here I could see why she would want to give them their privacy with the baby coming soon.

We re-joined the girls and we all decided to order a take away dinner. Jake suggested that maybe we all have a few beers and invite some more of their friends over and Bella sweetly insisted that she wouldn't drink as she felt bad that Leah would be left out, even though she seemed fine about it. Bella wasn't a big drinker but it highlighted yet again what a thoughtful person she was. Leah phoned around; apparently Jessica and Mike were out at a gig but she managed to get hold of Angela and Ben and Charlotte and Peter.

There were a few awkward moments when they arrived as it turned out that Angela and Charlotte were huge fans of the film series I was in and they were clearly 'star struck' when they met me. In turn this made me feel somewhat embarrassed and uncomfortable, especially after Jake and Leah had been so casual and hadn't made a big deal out of what I did for a living.

Fortunately Leah and Emmett came to the rescue. Leah teased Bella mercilessly; much to her embarrassment, about not having a clue who I was when we met and Emmett jumped in and told a ridiculously exaggerated version of his first encounter with her which over everyone's hysterical laughter, Bella adamantly denied as she tried to keep a straight face. Always one to be the centre of attention, he then started telling stories about things that had happened on the film sets, funny fan encounters and basically took the piss out of me being a 'film star' when he knew a _very_ different side of me. It seemed to work and everyone gradually relaxed and started to see that away from work I really was just a normal guy and thankfully the conversation moved on to other topics.

The beer flowed and the evening turned out to be a lot of fun. It was so good to get to know Bella's friends and I couldn't wait to introduce her to this side of my life. As the evening was wrapping up Ben nervously asked a question.

"Hey look, I don't want to put a damper on a great evening but…..are we likely to get approached by newspapers or anything? You know, asking about Bella. I'm not sure what to do….."

Even though he was clearly buzzed, Emmett immediately switched into work mode.

"Good point Ben. I don't think they have anything on Bella yet, but once they trace her, it's likely you'll get approached at some point. The journo will be all sweetness and light…..but believe me, all they want is information for a story and they'll twist everything you say. They'll come out with some outrageous stuff about Bella and I know that instinctively, you'll want to set them straight; it's only natural as you're her friends…..but don't say_ anything _at all, don't engage with them; they ask those questions on purpose to get a reaction. They know what they're saying is rubbish so don't get sucked into it."

Everyone listened attentively and I immediately felt bad that they might get hassled because of me.

"I'm so sorry guys…..I hope this won't be a problem for any of you."

Charlotte spoke up next.

"Edward, why are you apologising? You have no control over this; it's not your fault."

"I know, but….."

"But nothing. None of us will say anything – about _either _of you….will we?"

She looked around and everyone immediately murmured their agreement and I was really touched by their support and understanding. It was good to feel accepted and to know they had Bella's back. I pulled her closer to me and grasped her hand tightly.

"I just don't want Bella to be hurt because of me."

Her response was immediate.

"Edward I'm fine….this is my choice too, you've been straight with me from the start."

"I know baby, but the paps are insatiable. Look what happened with that flash going off in your face."

I exchanged a look with Emmett as I'd told him as soon as I could which pap it was, and both of us were determined to get even. I could hold a grudge for England, especially when it came to Bella apparently.

"That wasn't your fault and it's happened to you loads of times. I'm fine. Stop worrying."

She squeezed my hand tightly as I told the others what had happened and I was slightly surprised that none of them blamed me; all of them placed the blame firmly on the paps. I was even more surprised when Jake defended me strongly; insisting that I wasn't to blame and that sort of situation wasn't at all the same as if I personally did something to hurt Bella.

I felt good by the time we said our goodbyes and confident that they knew I was genuine. I hoped in time that they would think of me as a friend and not just Bella's boyfriend.

….

Once Angela, Ben, Charlotte and Peter had left I started talking to Bella and Emmett about calling a taxi so we could book in to a hotel in town. Jake and Leah immediately insisted that we stay the night.

"We don't want to put you guys out….."

Leah just waved me off.

"Don't be silly….Bella's been staying in the spare room anyway, you two can stay in there. Emmett…..will you be alright on the sofa?"

"Brilliant. I can sleep on a washing line. I'll be golden."

Emmett brought our stuff in from the car and Bella helped Jake clear up the mess in the front room while I took our cases up to the spare room. Leah and Jake went up to bed and Bella and I left Emmett to settle down on the sofa, explaining that we'd be up early in the morning for the solicitor's appointment.

Bella and I tiptoed up to bed, laughing quietly at Jake's loud snoring as we passed their room and continued up a further flight of stairs to the attic room. We both stripped naked and climbed into the small double bed where I immediately wrapped myself around her. I'd wanted Bella all day and was already hard again. I knew she could feel me pressing against her stomach but I wondered if she would feel uncomfortable about making love in her friends' house. But she was naked….and so close…..and so tiny in my hold.

It felt so good to finally get her alone and I began kissing her on her face and neck; my hands trailing over her soft body; I started out gently but quickly my touch became urgent. I knew I'd have to stop and calm myself down soon if Bella didn't want this.

Any doubts I had disappeared when she gently gripped my cock and began to slowly stroke me. I moaned quietly at her touch and began to thrust lightly in her grip while I freed my hands to palm her breasts. God I loved her boobs.

"Oh baby, I want you…..so much. Do you think you can be quiet?"

Her gaze was intense as she whispered at me.

"I'll try…..I want you too. I've been going mad all day, just waiting for some time alone. I can't stop thinking about you."

My heart soared that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. It was amazing to get on so well with her in daily life, but to be so well matched physically too was the icing on the cake. I was horny as hell and decided to push her a little bit more.

"Yeah? Tell me what you were thinking about."

Even in the darkness of the room I knew she was blushing; I could feel the heat of her face so close to mine. But that didn't stop her.

"I've been thinking about your lips." She kissed my lips gently.

"Your chest and stomach…so beautiful." She placed a trail of kisses down my chest and over my abs.

She was already driving me insane and we hadn't even done anything yet.

"Your shoulders and arms…..what your muscles look like when they move…..it turns me on so much." She trailed her hands over them lightly.

She then squeezed my backside with both of her small hands and kissed me hard on the mouth, pushing me to the brink.

"Your backside is….I don't have the words. God, you're so gorgeous Edward. I can barely keep my hands off you."

She then brought one of my hands up to her mouth to kiss and suck my fingers. I was panting like a steam train at this point, desperately trying to keep quiet…..and I'd been concerned about Bella!

"Your fingers are magical….." She slowly licked my middle finger from base to tip and my cock twitched against her.

She knew exactly what she was doing to me when she finally took my cock in her hand again and whispered in my ear.

"Guess which part is my favourite….."

I couldn't take any more and crashed my mouth over hers and kissed her hard and urgently; almost crazed at this point.

"Want you baby…..really want to be inside you…..can't wait any longer…..please."

"Oh god….yes."

We were lying face to face and I lifted her leg and placed it over my hip and quickly checked she was ready for me before pushing slowly inside her and I very nearly came at the guttural moan she let out.

"Shhhh…..you have to stay quiet baby."

It felt nothing less than exquisite to finally be inside her and it turned me on wildly that she could barely keep quiet even though she knew we had to. I kissed her all over her neck as I began to move inside her and she moaned again.

"I'll have to stop if you can't be quiet….."

It seemed that I enjoyed teasing her as there was no way I was stopping any time soon and I didn't even think we were at any immediate risk of being overheard right at the top of the house. She sounded almost panicked as she whispered urgently at me.

"No….please don't stop…..Edward, _please_."

I pulled her even closer towards me, loving how her breasts felt, squashed against my chest and she clung on to me, burying her face in my neck in an attempt to muffle her sounds.

I continued to thrust slow and deep inside her.

"Fuck…..you feel amazing baby…..I love touching you. So good…..so good…..oh god…..I love you…..so much."

Bella sucked gently on my neck and brought her hands up to run them through my hair.

"Edward…..I love you too…..you make me feel so good."

Bella began quietly panting and I knew she was getting close. My arousal kicked up into a higher gear again when she dropped one of her hands to feel my backside as I thrust inside her. I whispered directly in her ear.

"Does that feel good Bella? Do you like to feel me push inside you?"

I revelled in her gasp and felt her clench around my cock.

"Oh god….yes…..yes…..harder…..please, do it harder."

I wanted to, so badly but had to check she was okay.

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you."

She sounded almost desperate at this point, her voice straining to keep to a whisper.

"I'm fine…..please Edward….._I need you_."

And I was lost.

I pushed Bella back slightly so that half of my body was covering hers and lifted her leg a little higher creating a better angle. I began to thrust harder and deeper and thank god Bella was close because it drove me to the edge almost immediately.

"Christ baby….."

Bella exploded around me, burying her face in my body to muffle the sounds she was making. She was still contracting around my cock as I sped up my thrusts, now chasing my own release.

"I'm gonna come baby…..oh god….."

I buried my face in her neck and groaned as my orgasm tore through my body and I continued to thrust inside her, hard, as I came.

Knowing that she liked to feel my weight, I collapsed on top of her without worrying and she held me tight, stroking my back while we both calmed down.

…

Which is how we woke up the following morning when the alarm on her phone went off.

We hadn't moved an inch during the night and I panicked slightly at having been crushing her underneath me for several hours but Bella just smiled sleepily at me and assured me she was fine.

I slung on some joggers and a T-Shirt and after a quick trip to the bathroom I went downstairs in search of coffee. Emmett was still snoring deeply on the sofa but Jake was up and about in the kitchen, dressed for work.

"Morning Edward. Help yourself to coffee and breakfast. Leah won't wake up for a while yet, she was exhausted last night."

"Thanks Jake. I really appreciate you letting us stay over; we won't disturb Leah. Listen….Bella and I are going to the solicitors this morning so she can sign the papers for the house, then we're probably heading off to London to see my family. Will we see you before we leave?"

"Give me a call when you're done and I'll try and pop back if I can get away. Damn…..I need to get the last of those boxes out of the house and up in the attic room too….oh….and you'll need these today."

Jake handed me the set of Bella's house keys that he had.

"The solicitor will want those today."

I felt a bit guilty that Jake had such a lot on his plate and was still trying to fit in moving Bella's boxes on top of everything else, so I immediately offered to shift them with Emmett before we left much to his relief. I knew that Jake was just being kind and helpful but I somehow felt that things like this were my responsibility now.

Once Jake had left for work, I took two coffees back upstairs for Bella and I. She was sitting on the edge of the bed rummaging through her case. And she was wearing my T-Shirt from yesterday which swamped her. She was adorable…..and I was instantly hard.

"Good morning beautiful. Coffee for the lady."

"Oh, thank you Edward."

She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on my mouth.

"I love you."

My heart clenched as I took in her expression; happy, in love, trusting, honest…and all mine.

"_Baby_…..I love you too."

I stroked the side of her face before dropping my hand down to my T-Shirt that she had on.

"I like this by the way. A lot."

She gave me a sideways glance, her eyes alive with mischief.

"Are you smirking Cullen?"

"Yep…..not gonna lie."

"So you like me in your clothes?"

Before I had a chance to answer she glanced down at my lap, my cock straining to escape the joggers I was wearing.

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

She laughed lightly but I could hear the want in her voice.

"I guess not…..we need to shower soon."

"Yeah….."

She slowly climbed into my lap and straddled me; wrapping her arms around my neck; her gaze hopeful as she pulled down the front of my joggers; my erection springing free.

"Have we got time…..?"

I was staggered that she would even think there was the slightest chance that I'd ever refuse her now.

My wandering hands were thrilled to discover she had no underwear on as I pushed her down on me; mumbling into her neck.

"I'll always make the time baby….."

…

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_


	11. Chapter 11

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**A/N: **_I'm sorry for being so slow with this update. A number of family birthdays, work and then Christmas conspired against me._

_On we go….._

**BPOV**

We left Jake's house early the following morning and collected my boxes and trunk of clothes which Emmett and Edward loaded into the car before driving to the solicitors office so I could sign off the final paperwork.

I was slightly tense but Edward did all he could to soothe me; gripping my hand the entire time, asking me if I was okay and holding me close.

Concern and love was radiating from him which gave me an enormous amount of comfort and once again, he offered to buy the house before it was too late

My heart clenched at how selfless and kind he was; how he was prepared to go to such lengths for me. But as hard as it was I still knew that my Dad had been correct; it _was_ the right thing to do. I'd never forget my Dad, how very much I loved him and how important he was in my life…..but I needed to move on and start living. The house wasn't the only tie that I had to my Dad, I was lucky enough to have so many wonderful memories. He'd wanted more than anything for me to be happy, to find what I wanted to do and to find love. I knew without a doubt that Charlie would have approved of Edward, especially if he had seen how happy, safe and cherished he made me feel.

I voiced all this to Edward as he held me then kissed him gently on his jaw before pulling back to look at him. His eyes were shining and he swallowed loudly before squeezing the life out of me and burying his face in my hair.

"God, baby…..that's so…..thank you…..I don't have the words. I just…..I love you so much."

His voice cracked as he finished talking and he placed a soft kiss on my lips, immediately calming me.

Emmett parked as close as he could to the Solicitors office and shut the engine off. I checked once again that I had everything I needed.

"How do you want to do this baby?"

I was instantly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you want me to come in with you or would you rather go in alone….."

My heart swelled at his constant consideration towards me and I smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Come in with me…..please. If that's okay?"

He gave me a shy smile.

"Of course it's okay…..I wanted to come in with you, I just didn't want to push."

"We're together now…..you're not being pushy; I want you with me Edward. Actually I need you with me right now."

He hugged me tightly before gripping my hand and shoving his baseball cap on his head.

"I'm here for you Bella….whenever you need me."

_….xoxo_

The anticipation of completing the paperwork for the house sale proved to be far worse than actually doing it and it was all over in a few minutes. I was grateful that my Solicitor led me through it all calmly in a no nonsense way as I'm not sure I could have coped if he'd have begun asking me if I was okay or commiserating once again for my loss. I signed everything I had to, double checked bank details, disbursements and fees and then lastly, handed over the keys.

The moment I was done, Edward gently led me out into the main office where he tried to find us a quiet corner as he searched my face and whispered his questions and concerns. We had to leave far quicker than planned when one of the secretaries approached Edward hoping for a photo and autograph.

He politely refused…..but she pressed on, insistent, and eventually he had to point out, firmly, that it was highly inappropriate under the circumstances, much to her indignation. I was proud of Edward for saying no as I knew how conflicted he felt about giving as much as he could back to his fans. He was working hard on not agreeing to every request and I truly appreciated him putting me first like that without me having to ask. I wasn't naïve, I fully expected him to be stopped a lot of the time when we were out together but in this situation it just seemed too much, especially as she was fully aware of what had happened to my father.

We quickly left the office, trying hard to ignore the death glares being shot at us in the now glacial atmosphere. As we walked quickly back to the car he started to apologise but I immediately cut him off.

"Edward, no; don't apologise. You've done nothing wrong…..you put me first…..thank you. I know it's not easy for you to say no."

I didn't want our life to be a constant round of Edward apologising for things that were out of his control. I wanted him to know how much I appreciated his thoughtfulness and consideration.

"Thank you….for coming in with me…..for being there for me…..well, for everything."

I was treated to his glorious smile which lit up his face and warmed my heart.

"Bella…..where else would I go? You're stuck with me now baby."

_…..xoxo_

We returned to Emmett at the car and I suggested we go and have some breakfast as we'd all only had coffee before leaving. It seemed like a good idea…..until Edward was spotted. He agreed to one photo with a young girl and that just opened the floodgates, so before long, we were virtually penned in the café as people streamed in from outside one after the other. Emmett summed up the inevitable.

"Twitter. We need to go ladies."

Emmett managed to charm the waitress into allowing us to escape via the back entrance and we hurried back to the car only to find it swarming with paps shouting their questions at us as we hurriedly climbed in and sped off, eventually parking up in a quiet road as we discussed our next move.

I knew that Edward was more than keen to get back home to London. He wanted to relax and unwind with his family and catch up with his friends as this was long overdue. We decided to drop my boxes back at Jake's before heading off.

Emmett said that he was almost certain that the paps had now tracked me down and he was proven to be right as we parked outside Jake's house and were greeted with the same paps that had been waiting at our car in town.

Edward swore loudly, complaining about the _fucking leeches_ not giving him or the people he cared about a moment's peace. I spent a few minutes trying to calm him down as I knew he was likely to kick off at the smallest thing.

I scooted over and made him look me in the eye as I squeezed his hand.

"It's okay Edward….we knew they'd trace me eventually and this is the last time I'll be here for a while. We'll just be a few minutes and then we'll be gone."

"But that's exactly it baby…..you're saying your goodbyes and I don't want it fucked up by these idiots. Not today of all days….."

While I was trying to reassure Edward, Emmett got out and tried to reason with the paps to leave us alone…..to no avail of course. The best he managed to do was to move them away from the gate and front path so we had access. His thinly veiled threats of bodily harm to anyone who got in his way weren't missed by a single person as he knocked on the door so Leah could leave it open in preparation for us to dash straight inside.

It took just a few minutes to shift the boxes as Edward insisted on helping - much to Emmett's annoyance and the complete joy of the paps as they grabbed their unexpected photo opportunity. Edward dug his heels insisting it was his responsibility so Emmett could do nothing other than huff and complain about how 'fucking stubborn' he was.

Once the boxes were stacked in the attic room, I spent a few minutes combing through the box full of legal paperwork, taking out anything I thought I might need to take with me. Leah slipped into the room while I was sealing the box again and promised me that she'd look after everything until I was settled. She knew just how much I missed my Dad and how important the sentimental items and photo albums were to me.

"Thank you Leah. Thank you for everything….."

She cut me off, knowing full well that I was close to crying.

"Hey…..it's just goodbye….._for now_. We'll see you soon, yeah? And we'll talk on the phone…..we'll email. No tears okay?"

We hugged tightly around her swollen belly as she swiped away stray tears of her own before returning to the guys. Leah called Jake and while we waited for him to come home I made us all drinks and some lunch. I was clearing away when Jake finally made it back; unimpressed with the paps camped outside his house.

We all spent several minutes saying our goodbyes, hugging and exchanging promises that we'd stay in touch, take care of each other and that Edward and I would return when the baby arrived. I didn't fail to notice Jake pull Edward aside and talk quietly and earnestly to him. He didn't look angry; just worried, and even though I couldn't hear what was being said, they both glanced over to me as Edward very obviously and patiently did his best to reassure him.

Finally, we were in the car and on the way to London and as much as I knew I would miss the day to day contact with my friends, I felt happy and light and full of hope for a future with Edward. I knew it was going to be challenging at times but I also knew that he was worth it. A million times over.

_…..xoxo_

Our stay in London turned out to be equal parts relaxing, fun, interesting and trying.

It was amazing to meet his family and they immediately welcomed and accepted me with open arms. Literally. I had never met such an openly affectionate family and it took me by surprise at first but once I got used to it, I embraced it happily. My nerves had been frazzled in preparation of meeting everyone and no amount of reassurance from Edward on our journey there could completely soothe me. However, the second I walked into his home, gripping onto him like my life depended on it, everything slotted into place. Edward couldn't hide how happy he was and neither could I and that's all it took.

I knew I would never get tired of watching him interact with everyone, knowing full well, I was seeing a side of him that he protected (with good reason) from the media. His family home was a place where he could be himself and not have to think about every tiny thing he said and did. At home he was just _Edward_ and as much as his parents were obviously proud of his achievements, they were clearly equally proud of _all_ their children and he wasn't singled out for special attention.

As the last child still living at home (albeit occasionally) he was however, singled out to tidy up after himself, clear the table, put his cups and plates in the dishwasher, pick his clothes up from wherever he'd dropped them, clean the bathroom after he'd used it….he would complain and whine ineffectually and then I'd catch his eye and he'd struggle to contain his grin. He just couldn't hide the fact that he loved being treated normally no matter how often he'd roll his eyes when his Mum asked him to do something.

The family home was in a nice area of London and although it was a large house, it was by no means ostentatious or grand. It was homely, welcoming and comfortable. And that made it perfect. Edward told me that he had offered to buy his parents a larger house when he first started to earn big pay checks but they were adamant that they didn't want to move. Their whole life was here, they had raised their family here and they really didn't want to leave all those memories behind. Every time he returned after a long period of working away he was once again grateful for their wisdom.

I was shocked when his parents made no fuss or comment about us sharing Edward's room. It was just assumed that it would be happening and I felt slightly embarrassed about it as we took our cases to his room. I also had new and unwelcome thoughts, wondering if he'd ever shared his room with another girlfriend and I felt the jealousy lick through me. He was on to me in a flash.

"What is it baby? What's wrong?"

"Ugh….you're going to think I'm crazy. I'm just being stupid."

"I very much doubt it Bella…..tell me – what's wrong?"

I opened up and told him what I was anxious about and then nervously awaited his response. He led me over to his bed and pulled me to sit next to him before tipping my chin up so he could look at me while he spoke.

"I've never shared my room with another woman Bella."

It was clear from his earnest expression that he was telling me the truth and that he wanted me to believe him. I squeezed his hand tightly and smiled with relief.

"Okay…..that's good."

"And my parents are only okay with this because they know that this is it…..the real thing. They know how much you mean to me; how important you are. I'm never going to want anybody else and they…..just _know_ that. I'm pretty transparent when it comes to my parents…..I can't keep anything from them, they know me too well."

He reached over and pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head gently.

"So please relax and don't worry, okay?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed him in before sighing with relief.

"Okay…I'm okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So…someone _else_ suffers from a little bit of jealousy too then?"

I pulled back, blushing to my roots, knowing I'd teased him for his unwarranted jealousy; fully ready to deny it. But what would be the point? I _had_ felt a stab of jealousy and I always wanted to be honest with him. I smiled as I answered him.

"I admit it…..I was jealous."

When he laughed loudly I rushed to defend myself, laughing along with him as I waved my hands in his direction.

"Hey! In my defence, you're a lot to be jealous over, Christ…..you're gorgeous and funny and sexy and intelligent…..women all over the world love you…..you could have anyone you wanted."

He immediately stopped laughing; his expression serious as he gripped my hands and stroked his thumbs over my knuckles.

"_Bella_, baby…..the only woman I want to have that effect on is _you_. You know that right? You're the only woman I want….that I'll _ever_ want. The rest is just acting. With you it's real…..I love you."

I climbed onto his lap and gripped his face between my hands, smiling at his beautiful face.

"I know. I believe you. And I love you too, _so much_. But apparently…..I can get jealous too, I think we've discovered that today. And Edward?"

He squeezed my backside and pulled me down hard into his lap as he latched on to my neck.

"Hmmm? What is it, I'm busy here."

"You're _mine_. All mine. I just wanted you to know that."

His head shot up with surprise, the lust unmistakeable in his eyes.

"Fucking hell Bella….are you trying to kill me? Do you have any idea how hot that is?"

My glance at the bulging fly of his jeans told him that I had a very good idea how hot he found that. As if working with the same brain, we both fumbled with his fly at the same time in a desperate rush to undo it.

"Check my door's locked baby."

I scrambled off his lap and almost knocked over his sister Rosalie as she bowled into the room. Her smile was wide as she took in our shocked faces; summing up the situation in a nanosecond.

"Oooh busted little brother!"

Edward scrambled to put back his top that was already half off, his face red from anger and embarrassment.

"For fuck's sake Rose! Haven't you heard of knocking?"

Rosalie gave me an apologetic smile before sniping back at Edward as she sailed out of the room.

"You know the rule. If you don't lock the door, it's your own fault. Anyway, dinner's ready….._now_."

Edward groaned as he fell back onto his bed.

"It's so fucking good to be home."

_…xoxo_

Edward had to take a few minutes to calm down before we were able to go downstairs and join his family. He whispered promises of what was to come later as we left his room and I was the one that was flushed and rattled as we settled at the dining table carefully trying to ignore Rosalie's amused smirk.

Dinner was lovely and I listened happily to all the conversation going on around me as his family caught up with each other's news. Everyone made sure to include me and Edward was as attentive as usual, but I really was happy just to soak up the lovely atmosphere and the joy they all found in being back together again.

After dinner I helped Esme clear the table and load the dishwasher before eagerly looking at all the photos adorning all the walls which went right back to when Edward was a baby. When Esme realised how interested I was she showed me where all the photograph albums were and answered each of my many questions with pride and patience.

Edward came to find me after a while, rolling his eyes when he realised what I was looking at and after giving me a hug and kiss returned to the rest of his family, satisfied that I was happy pouring over old family photographs with his Mum. Once I had finished, I returned to Edward who was laughing and talking animatedly with everyone in the comfortable front room. I hung back for a minute, elated to see him so bright and vibrant.

When he realised I was nearby, he turned to me; his eyes alight and reached his hand out to pull me onto his lap where I stayed contentedly for the remainder of the evening. Every few minutes he would kiss me gently, squeeze my hand or pull me to him tighter; completely oblivious to the happy but slightly stunned gazes of his family and the knowing looks that his parents exchanged with a soft smile.

We walked slowly up to Edward's room with me in front so he could grope my backside as we climbed the stairs. My stomach clenched with anticipation, hoping he would want to make love but realising it might not happen with his parents just along the hall. Edward's room didn't offer the same sort of privacy that the attic room at Jake's had so I tried not to get my hopes up.

Edward used the bathroom first and when I had finished he was sitting on his bed waiting for me. Naked and hard with a hopeful grin on his face.

"Come here baby."

I locked his door before moving to stand in front of him, between his knees, and ogled him unashamedly as he slowly undressed me. When my breasts were revealed to him he swallowed loudly and then groaned quietly when my underwear came off. He looked directly in my eyes as he whispered at me urgently.

"Fuck. I want you Bella. Do you want me?"

"God yes; always. I wasn't sure you'd want to…..you know."

I vaguely gestured towards his door and he nodded that he understood.

"We're going to be fucking experts in this keeping quiet stuff."

I smiled as he climbed into bed, pulling me with him. We spent a long time just touching, caressing, kissing and licking; his hands gradually becoming more and more urgent as they travelled over my body.

When neither of could hold out any longer he climbed on top of me, whispering in my ear.

"Watch baby."

He pulled back and situated himself on his knees; spreading my legs open wide, each side of his thighs. I followed his gaze down our bodies where he was positioned at my entrance. My heart was thumping as I watched him push inside me; the expression of pure pleasure on his face making me suck in a sharp breath. The feeling of him being inside me, filling me; just sublime.

He pushed inside me in slow thrusts, our eyes alternating from watching each others faces to watching where we were joined. It was incredibly erotic, being this close to him, sharing this with him in the silence of the room.

I was overwhelmed with the urge to get even closer and moved a hand down to feel his cock as he slid in and out of me. Edward almost whined in desperation before he hissed at me.

"_Fuck_, baby…..yes…..perfect. Don't stop."

I squeezed my fingers around him slightly and his eyes darkened with lust, tipping me over into my orgasm; my eyes finally squeezing shut as I clamped my mouth closed so as not to make a sound.

Edward slowed his movements while I rode out the aftershocks, gently gripping my hips and whispering loving words, telling me how beautiful I was and how much he wanted me. Once I had calmed, he picked up his pace, whispering urgently.

"Keep watching baby."

Lust spiked through my body as I watched him pound harder into me, loving how aroused he was and that it was me that did this to him. He gently moved my hand down to my pussy and immediately I knew what he wanted to see. I shoved all my inhibitions aside and began to touch myself as he watched, his mouth falling open as a quiet groan escaped. Doing something so new and erotic pushed me quickly into another orgasm which proved to be Edward's undoing. Cursing quietly he came inside me; biting his lower lip hard in an effort to keep quiet before falling forward on top of me.

"Bella…..I just…..you're so…..that was…..god, I love you baby."

"I know…..you're amazing…..I love you too."

He groaned before falling asleep, mumbling about needing to get a place of our own.

_…xoxo_

Edward's good mood temporarily vanished the following morning.

He had woken up before me and gone down to the kitchen to get us both a coffee when his Mum told him that the paps had taken up residence in the street outside. They had shouted out their questions, demanding answers and taking pictures when she had seen his Dad off to work. Fortunately she was used to the intrusion and just ignored them, carrying on as she normally would.

It took me a few minutes to calm him down and reassure him that we were fine; we just had to ignore them. Before he went off to have a shower he called back to me in warning.

"Don't open the curtains until you're dressed baby. I don't want those fuckers to get an eyeful."

I knew that I was going to have to learn to adjust quickly so that I didn't make stupid mistakes that resulted in me or Edward being plastered all over the papers more than he already was.

_…xoxo_

The next few days went really quickly and for the most part we managed to enjoy ourselves. Edward had wanted to do some shopping so he could update his suitcase and pick some stuff out, himself, that he actually wanted to wear.

Although he said it made him feel like a 'spoilt Hollywood prick', he called a couple of his favourite shops and asked them if they would consider opening for him outside of their normal hours. Unsurprisingly, they were delighted and only too pleased to help, knowing full well, he'd have the paps in tow giving them welcome – and completely free - publicity. While I stayed at his house and got to know Alice and Jasper a little better he disappeared for a few hours with Emmett.

He was happy and buzzing on his return, having for once, spent a small fortune on himself. He was barely fazed by the fact that he'd had to push through dozens of paps when they parked up and each time he moved in and out of the couple of shops he'd visited. He happily showed me all the stuff he'd bought and I was thrilled that he'd done it for himself and for the first time in ages, hadn't had to rely on assistants to do something so basic.

We spent the next hour going through his giant case, sorting out what he wanted to get rid of and what needed washing. We went to load some of his laundry into the washing machine, only for his Mum to insist that she wanted to do it and I immediately realised that she missed being able to do things for him when he was away for so long. Edward just laughed and held up his hands in defeat, more than happy for her to take care of it.

_…xoxo_

Although we were papped every time we left and returned to his family home, we managed to get out quite a few times and visit Edward's friends. We either met them at quieter bars and restaurants or went round to their places and got a take-away and had a few drinks. We even managed to go along to a few gigs which couldn't have made him happier as he loved live music with a passion. As his friends mostly avoided the more high profile places we were only papped socialising a few times and only once had to leave because the attention level got somewhat crazy and Emmett insisted we go.

Edward had a very basic rule when it came to his (and now my) personal safety: If Emmett (or whoever was covering for him) said we had to go – we left. No argument.

I was thrilled that I got to see yet another aspect of Edward's life and to see how relaxed and loose he was with his friends. All of them were completely genuine people with no agenda that had known him for most of his life; they obviously cared a great deal about him and quickly welcomed me into their circle. Some of the guys had girlfriends who happily chatted with me while the guys did their thing and I would glance over at Edward every now and then and a surge of joy would shoot through me seeing him so carefree.

We only had one issue which turned out to be very uncomfortable for all concerned.

Chloe.

Although I hadn't mentioned anything to Edward, I had been dreading meeting her and she hadn't been at the first few get-togethers we'd gone to. It wasn't that I thought Edward still wanted her; I knew he was telling me the truth and had no lingering doubts when he said she was just a friend and that it was all in the past. I was simply anxious about any possible awkwardness; I mean, she had dated Edward and had_ slept_ with him…..and it just made me feel _weird_.

Halfway through our second week staying at his parents, we were invited to his friend Andrew's house for the evening. Andrew lived with his girlfriend Emma who loved to cook…..and from all accounts everyone loved to eat her food so the invitations were snapped up by everyone. Emma was close friends with Chloe and had naturally invited her to come along with her fiancé, Simon.

Edward had casually dropped into conversation that Chloe would be there and I knew that he wasn't trying to make a production of it; he just didn't want me to be taken off my guard. I swallowed down my reservations…..but obviously didn't do a great job of it as just as I'd finished getting dressed Edward pulled me to him.

"Bella…..you know there's nothing to worry about right? Chloe is just an old friend. Nothing more. She'll be there with her fiancé."

"I know and truly, I believe you…..but I can't help feeling a bit nervous about it. I mean you and she…..well, you know….."

I trailed off feeling a bit stupid and immature.

"We don't have to go baby; I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Or we'll just stay for a while and leave early. I love you Bella, you're the most important person in my life and I'll do whatever you want."

His face was the picture of sincerity and I told him truthfully that I really did want to go. I didn't want to be the cause of him missing out on an evening with his friends over a baseless insecurity. We finally made our way there after he made me promise to tell him if I felt awkward or if I wanted to leave.

Chloe was already there with Simon when we arrived and immediately came over and greeted us both warmly. Introductions over, I felt at ease immediately as she appeared completely enamoured by her fiancé and never once said anything inappropriate or over familiar to Edward.

Edward rarely left my side and I internally kicked myself for over thinking it all.

That was until halfway through the delicious dinner by which time Chloe had consumed several glasses of wine.

She became morose and tearful and the whole table cringed with embarrassment as she proceeded to bemoan her lot. Apparently she'd missed out on her chance at happiness; Edward had slipped from her grasp; life wasn't fair; they could have been happy….on and on she went as her make-up streaked down what had been a perfectly made up face.

My eyes were wide and my mouth gaped open and I honestly had no idea what to do as she sobbed and snotted into her serviette. On looking around, I realised that everyone had been taken completely by surprise and there was an awful pause as we all tried to silently decide how to proceed; what to say. Edward looked truly horrified and pulled me closer to him, muttering in my ear that we were leaving….._now_.

He was on the phone to Emmett as Emma suddenly sprang into action and half encouraged, half dragged Chloe off to the bathroom, hissing at Simon to follow her so he could _'talk some sense into his_ _bloody fiancée'_ before apologising furiously to Edward and I over her shoulder. Andrew was pleading with us not to leave, adamant that Chloe should be the one to go home. I was still apparently struck dumb.

While we were waiting for Emmett, we all squirmed as Simon bundled Chloe out of the front door and into a cab. None of us even ventured to speculate what sort of conversation they'd be having in the morning and all everyone could think of to say was 'we had no idea' almost on repeat. Their stupefied expressions telling me that this was indeed news to them.

Edward almost dragged me into the bathroom so we could talk alone. He was distraught at what had happened and couldn't apologise enough, completely blaming himself for what had happened.

"For fuck's sake baby…..you were right, I should have listened to your concerns…..I'm so sorry….. Shit, I don't know what the hell is wrong with her; I had no idea…..please forgive me. She's never given me any clue…..I never should have made you come….."

He was gripping on to me as if his life depended on it.

"Edward…..you _did_ listen to my concerns, we discussed it and I _wanted_ to come. _I_ made that decision. No one, including you, could have known she was going to have a frankly, epic meltdown. Please stop blaming yourself…..I'm not angry at you."

He pulled me into a bear hug and I could feel him shaking against me so I spent several minutes stroking his back and calming him down; assuring him that I didn't blame him at all.

I really wasn't angry at the time, I was more stunned than anything else and a small part of me actually felt _sorry_ for Chloe. She had looked so lost and pathetic as she made a complete fool of herself in front of everyone. As no one else had a clue she felt that way, she'd obviously been holding it inside for a long time with it slowly eating away at her.

And I was fortunate to know _exactly_ what she was missing out on.

We rejoined the others and although we all made a valiant attempt to kick start the evening, it was clearly over. We all said our goodbyes and Edward and I left as soon as Emmett called to say he was outside.

On the way home, Edward was still upset. I tried to stop yet another round of apologies but he ploughed on regardless.

"Baby, I _need_ to say this so please hear me out. If the situation was reversed, I _know_ I couldn't socialise with an ex-boyfriend of yours…..I'd want to hurt him in so many fucking ways for ever having been anywhere near you; regardless of how fucking nice he was or whether you'd managed to remain friends. I couldn't do it. _No fucking way_. I'd be hurt if you even asked me and I know how lucky I am that I don't have to face that because I _couldn't_ be grown up about it. I know what happened wasn't my fault but I was wrong to have asked you to go…..and I'm sorry."

I knew the type of person he was that it wouldn't matter how much I told him he wasn't to blame he'd _still_ feel that way; like he'd been let off. He was an incredibly passionate person, a man who felt everything to an extreme and I loved this about him. I was a lot more flexible and understanding which was why we made such a good couple. We balanced each other out so I told what he needed to hear from me.

"Thank you Edward. It means a lot to me that you'd tell me that; that you'd be so honest with me. I forgive you…..honestly. I love you."

He finally sagged with relief.

Once home and in bed I felt the need to remind Edward that he was indeed all _mine. _Unsurprisingly he didn't complain. Before we went to sleep I made sure that we understood each other and that what had happened wasn't an issue between us, as I never wanted to go to sleep on a misunderstanding, especially one caused by someone else.

The following morning Edward was bright and cheery again and we slung on pyjamas to go and have breakfast in the kitchen. Esme had just left to go shopping when his mobile phone rang.

It was Chloe, contrite and full of apologies. Edward was cool and clipped with her before I calmly took the phone from his hands and told her exactly what I thought about her behaviour over dinner and exactly what I would do if she ever got anywhere near him again, before hanging up.

Sorted.

We managed to get together with his friends a few more times before we left London and having heard about what I'd done, they all looked at me slightly differently – in a good way, I think. None of us mentioned it again and it was as if we'd all drawn a line under it and moved on.

And after a little over two weeks in London, it was time for Edward and I to think about moving on again as he wanted to make the most of his break before returning to work.

_….xoxo_

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_

**A/N: **_This is the last of the regular chapters - in my defence I always said it would be a short story! There will however, be two epilogues and a number of outtakes as they come to me. _

_Wishing you all a happy, healthy and peaceful New Year. XXX_


	12. Epilogue 1  BPOV

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

_**~~~ 18 Months Later ~~~**_

**BPOV**

I was not the same person who had met Edward in a Brighton hotel a year and a half ago. A meeting that had literally changed the course of my life.

Well, obviously I _was_ the same person, just a slightly different version. A little wiser, a little older, a lot busier, far more fulfilled. Happier? Definitely. Face splitting grin happy and there was one person responsible for that situation.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

The very person I was waiting for right now; my fiancé, the man that makes my knees weak with a simple glance.

He has many other physical effects on me too which he takes full advantage of; frequently…..

There have been so many changes in our lives since we left London after my first visit to his family home. Not least the fact that I really did feel like part of his family now. A family that had truly become _mine_ too…..and it felt good.

By the time we'd been there for two weeks he was ready to move on so we could be alone again for a while but there were things he wanted to discuss first. We took the time to thrash out everything and air each of our concerns before deciding what to do next.

In the end, it was surprisingly straightforward as we were on the same page about virtually everything.

Edward had finally powered up his laptop and discovered a deluge of emails from Riley, asking him to get in touch. He'd kept to his word and not called him so Edward finally picked up the phone to update him on what was happening. Riley wasn't thrilled to learn that he'd meant what he'd said; he was taking a real break and wouldn't be returning to work for another five or six weeks, leaving him another month before he was due on set again. Plenty of time to go through his schedule and do a few interviews if necessary.

Edward told Riley to issue a statement confirming that we were a couple but that no interviews would be given. (That didn't stop the flood of offers which actually has never stopped to this day.) We hoped that this would stop at least some of the media attention and speculation…..and it did to a degree, but it soon shifted onto examining the status of our relationship; whether we had split up, whether we were engaged, secretly married, whether I was pregnant…..

We knew that we weren't responsible for what others would write or say about us, all we could do was be open and happy about our relationship without selling it.

We made a pact to trust each other and ignore all the crap and rubbish being spouted in the media; especially anything concerning women Edward was supposed to have slept with. He was truly worried about this, and my reaction to it and obviously didn't ever want it to come between us. I promised him that I would only ever believe what he told me and in turn he promised to always tell me the truth. That man cannot lie to those that he loves.

Which is why I already know that he's bought me an exclusive spa break (for two) and a pair of diamond earrings for my birthday next month.

I made it clear to Edward that I never, ever wanted to be pushed forward into the limelight in my own right. I would _always_ happily and willingly support his career, attend events with him, smile for the camera at said events, but I wouldn't ever want to give interviews or do photoshoots. He was the 'star' and I wanted it to stay that way. That was how it should be and I had no desire to be a celebrity. Thankfully he was relieved I felt that way, joking that one diva was enough in any relationship.

I also made sure he knew that I would support him in whatever career choice he made. I loved him for who he was and I'd continue to love him if he gave it all up and became a builder or a postman. I just wanted him to be happy, it didn't matter to me how he achieved that.

We also agreed that wherever possible, I would travel with him when he was working as neither of us was over keen on extended periods of time apart. So far, this has worked out really well for us. I'm happier; Edward's happier…..and so able to concentrate fully on work without any distractions. Lots of people commented on how much more settled he seemed, so that was a good thing. Even Riley eventually realised that when we were together, Edward was more flexible and produced better work so he begrudgingly accepted me as part of the package.

We managed to sort all of this in about two hours, sitting on his bed in the family home. And people wonder why he laughs when they refer to him as a Hollywood Star.

Once our decisions had been made we told his family who gave us their complete blessing which honestly, felt good. Already I felt like I belonged somewhere again and that I could have roots here too.

Edward's case was ready to go so we ploughed through my stuff and sorted it all out before travelling up to Scotland and staying in a beautiful bed and breakfast for a week. Both of us had secretly harboured a desire to visit Loch Ness so we did just that. Once the landlady had recovered from the slight shock of having such a famous visitor, she gave us our space. It was quiet and peaceful as the season had barely begun and we spent an idyllic week walking around the area, doing all the touristy things and eating pub lunches. At night we would dine in the B&B on home cooked food before relaxing in our room, making love and sleeping. Perfect.

Edward was only spotted a few times and happily posed for photos and signed autographs.

Emmett had wanted to spend some time with Rosalie before he went back to the film set with Edward so we had another one of his team, Eric, join us. He was great, good at his job but very quiet and unassuming. Most of the time it was easy to forget that he was there.

The next few weeks we spent abroad, travelling around various parts of Europe that Edward wanted to show me. I wasn't very well travelled and it was a complete eye opener to visit places I'd only ever read about. A lot of the time we had to move on quickly as he was recognised frequently by fans and the attention got very intense. The paps were a nightmare, far worse than we'd ever encountered in the UK. We learned to get up early and visit the touristy places before disappearing back to our hotel where we spent hours talking about anything and everything, getting to know each other even better…..and I just fell deeper and deeper. We changed hotels almost daily and ended up just living out of our cases without bothering to unpack.

Although Edward got pissed off at the media's obsession with him, I soon found that I was able to calm him fairly quickly and he didn't stay in a bad mood for long. I felt good that I could do even such a small thing for him. And he did so much for me. He was and still is incredibly loving and attentive and he loves with his whole heart. No half measures. He insisted on paying for everything, even though he knew that I was more than able to contribute my share. But he wouldn't hear of it and I gave up offering as he was so happy.

He was and still is an alpha male through and through. And honestly, I wouldn't have him any other way. Why would I want to change the man I fell in love with? He thrives in the role of provider; I mean really_ loves_ it. He loves having a sense of purpose, something to work for. It makes him happy, therefore I am happy. It suits us both and quite honestly, fuck all the feminists that try and tell me that I'm wrong (and believe me, they've tried). Surely feminism is all about personal choice, having the freedom to choose? I know who I am and I'm happy with that person.

And talking about money, Rosalie finally convinced me to let her sort out my inheritance after Edward and I got engaged. She'd been on at me _forever_ and I would brush her off…..well she doesn't give up easily and eventually wore me down and now it's all secured in special accounts and pensions. Christ, the fuss she made when she saw it was just in regular bank accounts…..I thought she was going to have a heart attack. Edward knew that she was sorting it out and kept saying that it should stay in just my name as it was money that my Dad had left me.

No can do. I was adamant that it went into joint names and we ended up arguing about it - much to Rosalie's shock. (She had somehow convinced herself that we never argued.) I finally managed to persuade him that if it was, _my_ money then it was also _my_ decision. I told him bluntly that if he expected me to accept and share his money then he had to extend the same courtesy to me. I felt strongly that we were a couple, this was it for me, I was in this for life…..and couples share everything.

Poor Rosalie had to squirm through Edward lunging at me, and apologising through heated kisses as he told me how much he loved me. She eventually had to come back later as she 'couldn't stomach' our enthusiastic making up. Yeah, that was probably for the best as he ended up carrying me to bed where he made sure that I knew exactly how sorry he was and how very much he loved and appreciated me.

I didn't get involved when he met up with Riley again shortly before returning to work as I was well aware that it would look like I was controlling his life. I trusted him to be able to say no when he needed to and with just one or two setbacks along the way, he's far better at that now.

He does still ask my opinion and we discuss everything, but when it comes to his career, the final decision is always his. After all, it's worked out pretty well so far.

From the very start, I stayed with Edward when he was filming. Most of the time I stayed in one of those huge trailers and we did our best to make it as homely as possible for the few months he was shooting. We've actually had some great times this way. Often you get to know the cast and crew really well and once filming was over for the day there was usually someone that was hosting dinner or drinks. It wouldn't suit everyone to be together as much as we are but somehow it works for us so I'm not going to pick it apart.

On the first shoot I found that it was quite hard to fill the long hours that he was working. I would read a lot and wander around set, chatting to people. But there was only so much time that this would take up. I had no issue with him working; I just wanted to occupy my own time better.

Once I realised that most of the trailers had a wireless internet connection, it was a revelation. It opened a whole new avenue for me and I was able to stay in touch with all of our friends and Edward's family in the UK.

I then had an idea which I nervously ran by Edward. I truly didn't know which way it would go so I just asked him to listen and think about what I said.

Once online, with hours to spare, I had quickly realised just how many fan sites he had that were dedicated to him and having a scroll through, I found a huge amount of misinformation. Not necessarily intentional mistakes, more like rumour and gossip taken as fact as they didn't know otherwise. It was clear by my limited research that he was loved the world over and in the main; his fans were committed and dedicated. I was actually staggered by the sheer admiration that poured from the sites, how much they pushed his work and supported his career.

I skimmed over the few sites that were just, well…..obsessive and frankly a bit weird.

Anyway, my idea was that, using what I had learned in university when I studied Web Design and Internet Technology, I could set up an official Edward Cullen webpage providing up to date – and crucially, _accurate_ information on his work, general information on his schedule, information or links to official interviews and photoshoots, DVD and film release dates and so on. I knew that it had a lot of potential as it could eventually be expanded to leave official statements, updates on events he would be attending and messages that could quash persistent (work related) rumours if necessary. Possibly even a charity element in there somewhere. I had a million ideas buzzing around my brain.

He thought about it long and hard as he was worried that it would end up being an intrusive fan site on the same level as say twitter. But, he trusted me and there was no way that I would ever do such a thing. I knew what I had in mind and it was far more upmarket and professional than that and mainly career related.

I didn't want to make him do something he wasn't happy with but I also knew how extreme and stubborn he could be, so I spent a little time putting a few ideas and examples together, drafting up a mock webpage so he could see what I meant.

I nervously showed him and promised him that I would absolutely stand by whatever decision he made. I was slightly surprised when he gave it the thumbs up with the proviso that it be pulled immediately if it turned out to be a problem, to either him _or_ me. Ultimately I think it was the fact that he knew he could trust me, that his fans would be getting the right information and that he would, even in a small way be connecting with many of his fans who would never get to meet him.

He was extremely enthusiastic about adding a charity element and we both started thinking about the best way to incorporate this.

As I was somewhat out of practice, it took me some time to get it just right but eventually it was ready to launch. The response was phenomenal and overwhelmingly positive. Edward soon relaxed enough to _occasionally_ ask me to take a photo of him and post it with a message, especially around times like Christmas, Easter or Thanksgiving. If he's in a particularly good mood, he sometimes asks me to post something funny about whatever ridiculous rumour is currently doing the rounds.

I update it regularly and it keeps me busy during the long hours when he's working. The charity part was eventually solved when Edward decided that he wanted to highlight a different charity every few months and provide links to it from the site. Sometimes he thinks of one that he wants to help and other times I bring one to his notice, but he often tends to favour the smaller organisations who don't get much media attention. Edward often gives them autographed photos, books, DVD's, items of clothing or allows them to auction meetings with him if it fits in with his schedule.

I noticed immediately how enthusiastic and happy he was about this as he _finally_ felt like he was giving something back and making some sense and use out of the celebrity side of his life.

I also, early on, took on the role of keeping in touch with our friends and family because he simply just doesn't have the time and I make sure that we never miss out on anyone's birthday.

We visit home whenever we can and if we're away for too long then our family and friends come out to see us. It often takes a lot of juggling as we're not the only ones with busy lives, but we've found that it's worth the effort. And it's reassuring that the effort comes from both sides.

As busy as we both are, the second he's back after a day working, it all stops. Immediately. We reconnect as a couple, wind down, eat together, watch a film, socialise or listen to music. Whatever we feel like doing. Mostly what we feel like doing involves a fair bit of making love but I'm not going to complain about that.

We've shared so many lovely evenings where we've discussed our future, where we want to live, how many kids we want, where and when we'll marry, where we can fit in trips home, holidays…..

Bliss.

And I'm well aware just how lucky I am. Believe me.

The attention is often hard to deal with (as are the women who blatantly throw themselves at him) but I know that it comes with his job. He's never lied to me; I knew the score from day one. But the rewards vastly outweigh the drawbacks so I'm not going to start whining about how difficult our lives are, because they really _aren't_ and it would be extremely insulting to people who really do have to cope with adversity on a daily basis.

I'm happy with my role in the background although occasionally something gets written about one of us that's upsetting. Most of the time I only ever skim through the news but I'm only human and sometimes an article will catch my eye that's hard to ignore…..and if I'm upset then Edward comforts me and…..well, then Edward goes thermo nuclear at the source of the upset.

I've seen it and heard it and it's not pretty. Well, actually that's a teeny bit of a lie because I'm slightly ashamed to admit that sometimes watching him go all 'caveman' is frankly a huge turn on. Let me clarify, I do _not_ mean physical violence, just the fiercely protective bit.

When the first particularly insensitive article was published about my Dad, it hit a nerve with me. Edward was, as usual, loving, supportive and understanding…..before throwing a fit on the phone with the editor of the magazine; threatening to ban them from any future junkets (he had no idea if he could actually even do this) and telling them he'd never, _ever_ give them an interview again.

He was magnificent in his rage; completely and utterly beautiful. But he did look somewhat shocked when I virtually mounted him the second he hung up the phone.

Edward doesn't like me to watch him work, he's too self conscious and he hates to watch any of his films once they're complete so I've had to get copies of all his films and watch them when he isn't around. Clearly I'm biased, but he's really _very_ good even though it's hard for me to associate the man on screen with the man I share my life with. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that or if he'd even want me to. I'm lucky enough to know the real Edward Cullen.

My boxes are still safe in Jake and Leah's house but we're currently trying to find a place in London to buy. I'm pretty flexible and keep finding what I think are suitable properties…..which Edward then picks apart and discounts. He has a rigid list of requirements which he won't deviate from so it looks like they'll have my boxes for a while yet. It's not a major issue but it would be nice to have our own home to go back to when he wraps up a film so I'm working on wearing him down.

It was amazing when we both managed to get back for a few days when Leah gave birth to their first child; a huge bouncing boy who they named Seth William. Their complete joy and relief in his safe arrival was contagious and I freely admit that I had several days of feeling broody once I'd held him. And I think I may have spontaneously ovulated as I watched Edward awkwardly and carefully cradle the precious bundle of new life.

We both know it's not the right time for us yet, but it certainly reaffirmed that we would like children in our future.

Whether we're fortunate enough for that to happen…..I have no idea. But I do know, without a shadow of a doubt that Edward is my future.

I can't imagine that many people would have bet on us still being together even a few weeks after we met. But here we are, a year and a half later, still together, still happy. Scratch that…..happier than ever.

I've no idea what I ever did to deserve him and the wealth of love that he brings to my life each and every day. All I can do is be thankful and love him back…..which is the easiest job in the world.

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_


	13. Epilogue 2 EPOV

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

_**~~~ 10 Years Later ~~~**_

**EPOV**

I am a very lucky man; I'm the first to admit it and you won't hear any argument from me.

I make films for a living (basically I'm a professional show off) which isn't exactly the _hardest_ job in the world, let's be honest. Yes, I_ know_ that it often means very long hours with plenty of waiting around and a lot of the time, a shed load of money is riding on me and my co-stars…..but still. It's not as if I'm digging ditches in the pouring rain or saving lives in a hospital on a day to day basis. It's just acting.

The thing is I truly _do_ know how lucky I am and I give thanks every day for my good fortune. If you'd have asked me when I was twenty one, I'd have told you honestly that I had no idea that life could be this good. And seriously, it's just fucking amazing.

I'm not even referring to my acting career which, while it's true that it _is_ satisfying and it does bring me professional and financial rewards…it isn't a patch on my personal life. My love life. My home life. My reason for getting up in the morning.

Bella and our children.

If I study my thirty five year old self in the mirror for too long, I can see the beginnings of the grey hairs, a few more wrinkles around my eyes and the extra weight that I now carry and which I just can't shift regardless of how long I spend in the gym.

None of that matters though. I forget all of these minor concerns the second Bella looks at me. God, I love the way she looks at me...her eyes light up and she gives me that smile; the one that's always been reserved just for me. We could be in a crowded room, full of younger, fitter, good looking guys and she's oblivious to them all; it's like she doesn't even see them. She still tells me that I'm the only man she's ever wanted and that does things to me that I can't even articulate.

I mean, guys notice her of course and their lingering gazes don't go unnoticed by me. She's still fucking gorgeous and my heart does a sort of flip when I see her after even a few hours apart.

_She'd_ tell you that she's a little bit heavier, that things have sagged a bit, that she has stretch marks, that for the first time in her life, she has to work out….but all of that is just ridiculous. I'll say it again in case I wasn't clear earlier.

She's fucking gorgeous.

I love that she wants to look good and that she still cares that I find her attractive. But I'm frequently surrounded by beautiful women and although I can appreciate the female form…it's still Bella I want to get home to and it's still Bella that has the starring role in all my fantasies, especially when I'm alone and missing her.

Her laugh, her smile, her scent, her hands, her mouth…..

In our early days together I had to work hard to get a handle on my jealousy. I would become almost feral when other guys noticed her; my possessiveness shifting into overdrive. It was the cause of our first argument as she thought I didn't trust her. Nothing could be further from the truth as I trust her with my life.

It's the other fuckers that I don't trust.

But I've become better at dealing with it over the years and only step in if someone treads over the line. Otherwise I remind myself that it's me that she's with. I'm the only man that's ever touched her, both emotionally and intimately…..and my heart and body belongs to her. I'm the only man she's ever loved. She chose me when she said 'yes' nine years ago and again a year later when she said 'I do' and that's something I'll never take for granted.

Although, truthfully, she's been mine from the day we met. And I've been hers. No question.

And people _have_ stepped over the line. Two occasions jump to mind immediately.

The first time Bella came and stayed with me on a film set she was a little nervous and unsure of herself. She was friendly to everyone, trying hard to fit in and not get in the way…..and Bella will talk to anyone and everyone, it's one of the nicest things about her. She doesn't care if you're the Director or the Cleaner; it really makes no difference to her.

But back to the film set. She would get a coffee from the same catering van every morning and would stop and chat with the young married couple than ran it. They knew who she was; fuck, everybody in the UK and most of Europe and the US had seen her picture by this time. But that didn't stop the guy from flirting with Bella. I pointed this out to her as I wasn't fucking amused…..but she rolled her eyes and brushed it off as, in her words: "He _can't_ be flirting Edward – his wife is right there with him."

Bella changed her mind about that theory the day he waited until his wife was out of sight before grabbing her backside and calmly asking her if she wanted to meet him for sex.

To give Bella her due, after she'd kneed him in the balls and told him to fuck himself (and then asked his wife if she knew she'd married a pervert) she told me what had happened. She was tearful and apologetic for having discounted my concerns…..which led to some cuddling and forgiveness and frankly; awesome make-up sex.

Bella and I were fine, he was never a threat, but he did almost piss himself when I went to see him for a little chat. I feigned ignorance when a few days later we had a new catering van on set.

The second problem we had was far more serious and Bella was deeply, deeply hurt. If Bella is hurt, then I am hurt…..then angry…..and then very fucking unpleasant to whoever has been stupid enough to upset her.

We made a pact a very long time ago to ignore all the bullshit that was printed about me and our relationship in the media. Bella has always known exactly how I feel about her; I've always been clear, truthful and honest in that I love, cherish and adore her. As my parents already know, I can't lie for shit and she'd see through me in a second if I even tried.

Over the years, various models and wannabe actresses have sold stories on me in an effort to get their name out there. Mostly we just let it go over our heads as anyone who really cares about us, knows just how unbelievable that scenario would be.

It'll never fucking happen.

We _have_ had to threaten legal action on a few occasions, but fortunately this has been rare as we don't like to draw even more attention to the crazies.

Anyway, we had just returned from our honeymoon and the way my schedule was, it meant we had to fly straight to a film set. We were on a high; _seriously_ loved up in our own little bubble and not at all prepared for what smacked her in the face.

A guy called Sam that Bella had shared an awkward first kiss with (aged sixteen) sold a story to the biggest Sunday rag in the UK. Get this: He claimed to have been 'her first love' and gave a graphic account of how he took her innocence to back his grotesque fairytale up.

It was all timed to coincide with the news that we had married and it generated maximum publicity due to the nature of the story…..and consequently guaranteed Sam a large pay day. Previously the media had been frustrated when writing about Bella as there really was very little that they had to go on.

The frenzy that this caused should not be overestimated.

The hurt it caused Bella was indescribable.

Bella was obviously my priority and once I had taken care of her I set my sights on Sam. I have honestly never been so angry (and more prepared to serve time in jail) in my entire life. Consequently, any pain I inflicted on him would never be enough. Suffice to say, Emmett and I paid him a visit, and shortly thereafter he issued an apology and retracted the story.

But it's certainly not been all doom and gloom. We're lucky enough to have two beautiful homes; one in London and one deep in the countryside, right on the south coast. We love them both but if we're honest, we starting to favour the country home more as we get older. It offers complete privacy due to the setting and the fact that we own all the land around it for several miles. We have _never_ been papped there as there is simply no access - unless we let you through.

When we first bought it, Bella tried to do everything herself but finally had to give in to my nagging and accept some outside help when the cleaning and gardening became too much, leaving her no time to just enjoy it. We can be ourselves there, secure to wander about as scruffy as we like and our kids are free to roam and play to their hearts content.

My kids. The lights of my life who just happen to wake me up at the crack of dawn every day…..but that's a small price to pay for the sheer joy they've brought us. Anyway, sleep is overrated.

Katie Renee was born after we'd been married for four years. Two years later we had twin boys; Garrett Charles and Marcus Carlisle…..and Bella's expecting our fourth baby in six weeks time. (My Mum is keeping her fingers crossed that we'll have another girl otherwise she'll be the only grandparent missing from the middle names theme.) I can honestly say that I'm easily as excited this time, even though we're seasoned parents now. It's also probably because we both think we'll stop after number four.

Or maybe not…..when she's pregnant and past the first twelve weeks or so, Bella _blooms_. She is utterly beautiful. Pregnancy agrees with her - a lot. And her hormones agree with me a lot too as she wants a lot more sex than normal…..and trust me, we normally have a _lot_ of sex. Although she's not shy with me and is a very willing participant, it's usually me that does the running – I'm a typical alpha male in that regard and that suits me just fine.

This all goes out of the window when she's pregnant and she leaps on me at every given opportunity. I only have to look at her a certain way (and often it doesn't even take that) and she's dragging me somewhere private. A few weeks ago I woke to find her already on top of me, getting down to business and I had to play catch up while she apologised profusely for taking advantage of my morning wood. I still haven't stopped teasing her about that even though I enjoyed it as much as she did.

Due to Katie's age, we have to make a decision in the next few months about where she'll be starting school but I think we're veering towards the south coast. Either way it's going to have to be a private school, a decision we feel almost forced into due to the possible press intrusion if she attends the local state school. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect my children's privacy and childhood, make no mistake.

To be fair, this far into my career, I don't get anywhere near the same level of attention that I did ten years ago – thank god. It mainly kicks into gear when I'm making a film, or doing promo or one of my films is released onto DVD, but we're more prepared now and better able to deal with it.

We have never gone down the 'OK' or 'Hello' magazine route. I don't pour scorn on those that do; it's simply that Bella and I have never wanted to sell our relationship or our family life. We've never denied that we're together but the details are private and precious to us and I've been lucky enough that I've not been forced down that road due to lack of money.

Other than confirming we were a couple ten years ago, the only things we've done were to release a statement when we got engaged and a year later, just one wedding picture via my official webpage (that Bella _still_ runs – it's nowhere near as manic as it once was.) It was a photo that my sister took on her camera – not one of the professional shots; we've never shown them outside of our family and close friends. It just summed up our day; relaxed and happy.

When each of the children were born we released a statement, but no photos as we both felt that doing more than that was too personal.

I'm convinced that my settled home life has been a major factor in my continued career success. I lead a normal and mostly stress free life away from the cameras so when I'm working I'm free to concentrate fully on that. I'm still involved with several charities and do what I can to help with fundraising and awareness; it's still important for me to give back.

We have a good social life. I'm still in touch with most of my oldest friends and almost all of them have settled down into married life with families of their own. We make the time to meet up as often as we can to shoot the breeze and laugh about all the stuff we got up to as teenagers.

We're still in touch with all of Bella's friends, although Jessica and Mike moved to Australia five years ago so most of our contact with them is via email and the usual Christmas and Birthday cards. We keep promising that we'll visit for a holiday but every time we start to make plans Bella seems to be pregnant and it gets shelved. Angela and Ben married; Charlotte and Peter went on to marry other partners but everyone still remains on good terms.

Other than my family, we're undoubtedly closest to Jake and Leah. They're slightly ahead of us in that they already have four children who are all a little older than ours and they often come down for the weekend. With all the kids running riot it's organised chaos but a huge amount of fun. Once they're exhausted and finally in bed, we're able to have a proper catch up and we've shared some great times with them.

I can honestly say that none of our friends have ever sold us out and we've all, _always_ been there for each other. No question. If any one of us needs something, one or more of us will step in. If I've had to be away for any length of time and Bella hasn't been able to come with me (which is a problem for us both; it doesn't sit well with either of us) I know I can rely on our friends to touch base with her and visit if she's feeling a bit low.

My family continue to be loving, stable and supportive of each other. Rose and Emmett are now the proud parents of three energetic boys while Jasper and Alice have just the one child; a beautiful and much wanted daughter who was born after several rounds of IVF treatment. We all get together as much as we can, but whatever we're doing, Christmas Day is the one time we all make sure our backsides are at our parent's home.

Between our family and friends we have an unofficial babysitting circle so Bella and I are fortunate to be able to get our turn at spending time as a couple, whether that's a meal out or an overnight stay in a hotel or going to a dinner party with our friends. We've always made sure to connect with each other outside of being 'Mum and Dad'. We do our bit too, although to be completely honest, Bella does tend to do the lions share as when I'm working I don't get home until very late. Either way, when I get some time off she's usually stocked up on several hours babysitting time which we make very good use of.

But no matter what time I'm home, Bella has always insisted that, even if she's asleep, I wake her up so we can say hi and share even a few precious minutes before we fall asleep for the night. I didn't like to disturb her at first, but over the years it's become an important ritual for us both and it makes Bella happy.

And making Bella happy is what I strive for. She's given me everything; her unconditional love, unending support and a beautiful family. She's given my life value and meaning.

At the end of the day, what else matters?

_**~ The End ~**_

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_

**A/N: **_Just to let you know that one of the outtakes will be covering when Sam sold the story on Bella._

_I also have various other ideas floating around inside my head._

_Thanks for reading and see you soon! X_


	14. Outtake 1

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**EPOV**

"What about this one?"

"Hmmm?"

"This one, it's in the right area, good size rooms…..it's even got a games room in the cellar."

"Uh huh."

"And a couple of cottages in the grounds."

"Uh huh."

"I mean, it needs some work….modernising, nothing too extreme, but it's got a lot of potential, I really think we should take a look."

"Yeah."

"Edward, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course baby."

"Oh, okay, sorry. So what do you think? I've got a good feeling about it."

"What's that baby?"

"For god's sake Edward. I _said_ I really think we should view this one. We could always ask your Mum and Dad if they'd mind going first, you know, if you're too busy. They'd let us know if it was worth a look."

"Look at what?"

"My pussy Edward. I said the window cleaner peered through the bedroom window when I was getting dressed today and he got a good look at my pussy."

_What. The. Fuck?_

"What the fuck Bella? He did what? I'm going to fucking kill him! Jesus Christ, what have I said about keeping the curtains shut while you get dressed….?"

I immediately flung the Xbox controller on the floor and leapt up, seething with anger, my voice becoming higher and louder with every word that poured out of my mouth…..until I stopped to take in the expression on Bella's face. She was smiling….no, she was _smirking_. Fucking smirking.

_Why would she think that another man getting an eyeful of her goods was funny? Does she not know me at all?_

I stopped deadly still and my voice quietened to a level that I knew she would recognise. It was the voice I used just before I went ape-shit. The calm before the storm.

"Baby? You think this is _funny_? Another man getting a good look at your body…..your fucking _pussy_…..amuses you?"

Panic suddenly registered on her face and her smirk vanished a lot faster than it had appeared. It was replaced by a deep red flush. She stood quickly, palms up and her voice shaking.

"It was a joke Edward…..I was just trying to get your attention…..it didn't really happen, I _swear_. Please don't do anything to the window cleaner…..you weren't listening to me…..it didn't happen…..I just wanted you to look…..nothing happened…..I was just being childish…..I'm so sorry."

And then she promptly burst into tears. Not little sniffles, big old chest heaving sobs which caused fat tears to pour down her face as she struggled to get her breath.

"Aw, shit….Bella….baby, please stop….you know I hate it when you cry. Come on now."

I rushed over to her and pulled her out from behind the desk and wrapped my arms around her tiny body, squeezing her tightly and stroking her hair, her back, her face.

"Shhh baby. It's okay. Stop now. Please, I can't take it….I'm sorry I upset you."

She stuttered and coughed and sniffed for a few minutes as she tried to talk.

"It's alright baby. I promise I'm not angry at you….you know that right? Just calm down and tell me what happened."

_So I can make it all better and then kill him later._

I pulled her down into my lap as I sat on the overstuffed sofa and she tucked herself into my body as she finally calmed down enough to talk.

"I….I….I'm sorry. I shouldn't…..have said that. It…..it really didn't happen. I just….I just…."

"Bella….I told you. I'm not angry at you. Was it an accident or do you think he was trying to get a look? Be honest with me, please. We can't have him going around doing this….what if he's done it to other women? Someone really vulnerable or something?"

"Edward, look at me."

She gripped my hands tightly and took a deep breath, her face the picture of sincerity.

"I'm telling you the truth. It didn't happen; we don't even _have_ a window cleaner."

_Fuck – of course! We don't have a window cleaner._

"I'm confused."

"Sarah does the windows once a month, they're easy to do, they open in such a way that….."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Hard.

"Bella…..I'm not confused about how our cleaner manages to do it."

"Oh."

"Why did you say something like that?"

She flushed again as new tears threatened to spill and she looked down away from my eyes.

"To get your attention. I was trying to talk to you about a house I'd found…..and you weren't listening to me. I'm sorry, it was stupid and childish."

This wasn't like Bella at all. Her emotions had been all over the place since she'd stopped taking her pill a couple of months ago. When we'd finally decided that the time was right to start a family we'd been warned that this might happen. She'd been on the pill for so many years that it could be several months before her hormones settled and her periods returned.

Which she was dreading, as the terrible time she'd had with them was why she was on the pill in the first place.

We'd visited the Doctor a few times and she kept reassuring us that Bella was fine, this was to be expected and just to relax. Neither of us were in a major panic or rush for her to fall pregnant, we were actually fairly chilled about it….although we _were_ having a lot of fun practicing.

The last time we'd seen the Doctor two weeks ago, she'd said that it was highly likely she'd be getting her period very soon and pre-warned Bella it was likely to be a bad one. This was just another occasion that I was thankful to be a man.

"I'm so sorry Edward."

I snapped my eyes up to be met with her anxious and tear stained face and my heart lurched. I knew Bella inside and out and right now she was feeling terrible, thinking she'd upset me.

"Baby….it's fine. I shouldn't react like that; it's just as much my fault. I can't bear to make you cry."

I squeezed her to me again and kissed the top of her head as her muffled voice reached me.

"Forgive me?"

I laughed loudly which made her jump.

"There's nothing to forgive. It's all a storm in a teacup."

I was thrilled when I could hear the smile in her voice again.

"So you're not going to kill any random, local window cleaners?"

"Not this week baby…..I'm due at rehearsals next week."

"I love you."

"I love you too. And just for the record, if you want my attention, all you need to do is flash your boobs at me. You'll find it works really well."

"I want your attention now."

"Well, you know what to do."

Bella then sat up and rewarded me with the glorious sight of her boobs which slightly distracted me, especially as they seemed to have got bigger since she'd been pill free.

It may have been an hour or so until we got back to the matter in hand.

…..xoxo…..

"So what do you think?"

I shrugged, non-committal.

"It's okay I suppose."

"Just okay? Look at the size of the garden…..and all the land around it."

She spread out some different plans on which she'd highlighted different areas.

"The agent said that there's a good chance that the landowner would be willing to sell all this too."

She peered up at me with huge hopeful brown eyes. And I have to admit that this information did peak my interest. Privacy was a huge factor for us both.

"There's no railway lines nearby?"

"None near enough that they could see as far as this house."

"What about public footpaths or any other rights of way? I don't fancy opening the windows and seeing ramblers strolling past."

"None, it's all private and all fenced off. I've even checked with the local authority, you know, on the maps that they keep. I did it online."

_Bloody hell, Bella must really like this house._

"And as I said earlier it has a cellar which the current owners have converted into a games room, there's two cottages in the grounds, there's a tennis court….but they've let that get out of hand a bit."

She looked up at me again and when she could see that I really _was_ listening she continued on with the hard sell.

"It does need a bit of work, updating mainly…..but no major renovations. In the main house all the rooms are huge…..there's a massive kitchen, a utility room, even a walk in larder! A family room, formal dining room, a conservatory, a lobby, an office, six bedrooms….and they're all full size, a dressing room and private bathroom off the main bedroom, two further bathrooms, a downstairs loo….

I glanced at her and saw that her eyes were alight as she pointed everything out on the photos and plans in front of us.

"Two double garages…..oh, I forgot; there's also unused attic space and get this! Planning permission in place for a swimming pool and sauna!"

I pretended not to be as excited as Bella but in truth I was actually getting sucked into it. So far she had ticked off almost everything that I wanted to have in our second home; a home in the country, somewhere we could escape to.

"What about access? How many roads lead up to the house?"

Bella looked supremely smug.

"One. Just the one Edward! And it's completely private and gated."

I raised a brow at her. One road in and out which we would have full control of. Nice.

"What about if we _did_ buy the surrounding land? Is there any access through that somehow?"

Bella was almost jumping up and down by this point.

"No access Edward. None at all. No hidden roads and all the land is private and fenced off, it's never used and it's been left to grow wild, so we could either leave it as it is or get someone to cut it down and keep it under control. It'd be up to us. Oh, and it's only a couple of miles to the sea too!"

She really did jump up and down then but I refused to be distracted by her jiggling boobs. Well not too much anyway.

"So what's the drawback? Nothing's ever this perfect baby. Rock festivals every summer in the nearby fields? Flooding? Planning permission for a motorway?"

Her face fell slightly before she recovered herself. But not quickly enough.

"_Bella….."_

Her eyes were pleading now as she held my hand tightly.

"Edward…..it's_ perfect_ for us. Do you know how long I've searched for the right place?"

I shook my head quietly.

"Well, after we discussed it I first started looking eleven months ago. You haven't liked anything I've found so far….which is fine, we both have to be happy…..but this is the first time that I've found something that….I don't know, it just feels….._right_. Like it's supposed to be ours. It even ticks all your boxes."

I was still not quite ready to commit as I knew she was holding something back from me, I just didn't know what it was.

"Oh. I didn't realise it was that long. How long did it take us to find this place?"

I swept my hand around our beautiful London home.

"Edward…..you hated everything I found. We were searching for almost two years."

I caught her eye and couldn't help but laugh along with her. I'd been a nightmare during the time she'd searched and would dismiss places for the most trivial reasons, assuming that the perfect place existed. Of course, eventually I had to be more flexible and accept that we could make changes if we wanted to.

So we had finally bought this house, made a few alterations (well to be honest a local builder had done the work) and our home was perfect now.

"Am I being a nightmare again?"

I looked at her sheepishly and she leaned in and wrapped her arms around my waist and stared up at me with those huge brown eyes and that smile…..

I snapped back to reality.

"Okay…..what are you hiding from me Bella? I know there's something."

She led me over to the sofa again and made me sit next to her.

_Here it comes._

"Promise you'll stay open minded….."

I groaned.

"Baby, just tell me."

"Everything is perfect with the house and the land….it's just a _little_ more expensive than we'd budgeted for."

_Shit._

"How much more is a little more?"

She flushed to a deep scarlet so I knew it was bad.

"_Oneandahalfmillionpounds more_."

I groaned, loudly as Bella winced and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Jesus! Baby, I'd love to say yes, but we just can't afford it. I'm sorry."

And I really was. I hated saying no to Bella, especially as she obviously loved it so much and she _never_ pushed for anything materialistic…..but I'd ploughed a _huge_ amount of money into buying our house in London. Property prices were astronomical in the Capital, especially in the more exclusive places which is where we had settled.

I was adamant about not getting into debt and had paid for it in cash and then a truck load of money for the improvements on top. I liked to keep a certain amount of money available to live on and a bit more aside in savings, just in case, and if we were going to start a family soon…..

There was no way I would over extend us just to buy a second home; to saddle ourselves with a huge mortgage for what was frankly, a luxury. It's not like we couldn't survive without a country home for god's sake.

"That figure takes into account any modernisations _and_ the approximate value of the land. And….and we _can_ afford it Edward….."

I gently stroked her hand.

"Bella…..we've discussed our budget at length, we went through all the figures together. It's a lot more than we've got set aside. I know you've set your heart on it but it'll wipe us out financially. I haven't signed the contract for the new film yet and even if I had, you know the money won't appear for ages afterwards. I'm really sorry baby. Truly. We'll just have to keep looking for something more in our price range."

She gripped my hand and looked at me with a determined look on her face.

"Okay….I understand what you're saying; I hear you. Now please will you hear me out? Without interrupting or freaking out I mean."

I felt a little bit nervous, I had to be honest.

"Of course….."

"I really doubt that we'll find anything as perfect as this again, it has everything that we're looking for. I know we don't _need _it but I also know that you really _want_ a place to escape to, somewhere where you can really wind down, get away. And…..we can afford it if….if…."

"If what Bella?"

She took a deep breath before fixing me with a firm gaze.

"If we use my inheritance."

I thought my head was going to explode and I leapt up out of the sofa, dragging my hands through my hair in utter silence. It was at least a couple of minutes before I found my voice again. Bella just sat there, patiently waiting.

"No! No fucking way Bella. We're not touching that money, ever…..it's….it's….. _yours_."

_Brilliant Edward. You walked right into that one._

Her eyes blazed with temper. A temper she was evidently trying not to lose as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"No, it's _ours_. You know this Edward! We've had this argument before. So, by your set of rules, that money is the only thing exempt from our 'sharing everything' agreement?"

"It's just that….I mean….look….try and see it from….Christ, don't look at me like that baby."

"Listen Edward please. I know you want to do it all yourself and I admire and respect that…..I understand it's hard for you…..but it hurts me if you won't accept every part of me. I accept every part of you. I love every part of you."

She looked at me, the hurt clear on her face, her voice quiet.

"Didn't you mean it when we sorted this out with Rosalie?"

I felt like such a dick as I knew I was completely in the wrong.

"Of course I meant it baby. It's just….I just didn't ever think we'd need to use it. I suppose I thought that it would always, well…..just sit there."

I shrugged my shoulders in defeat.

"Edward….of course we don't _need_ to use it, it's just an option; something to take into consideration -_ if_ we decide to buy the house. I just want it out there, on the table and up for discussion. And….it would only be a tiny contribution anyway in the big scheme of things."

I stroked her face gently.

"I'm sorry baby."

She laughed ruefully.

"I know. I forgive you."

I took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's discuss it. Show me the numbers."

We spent a while going over the property again and the costs involved, right down to legal fees. Bella was indeed, spot on in her estimate and she also showed me that due to Rosalie's canny financial advice, even if we used such a large chunk of her inheritance, it would still leave a fair bit of money _and_ the pensions would remain completely untouched.

"I know that my Dad would have wanted me to put it to good use Edward, not just have it sit there."

Honestly, how could I argue with that?

Looking at the property for a second time, I liked it even more. Bella was right, it _was_ perfect for us and we'd be hard pushed to find anything else like it again.

"Okay….I'm on board, I agree that we should have a proper viewing. Can you call the agent tomorrow and sort something out?"

"Really?"

"Really."

Bella flung herself at me and hugged me hard. And all was right in my world again as I went to pick up my Xbox controller from where I'd thrown it.

"Actually Edward? There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

I shot her a quizzical look, quickly relaxing when I saw she looked calm and happy.

"Okay."

"You might want to sit down."

_Oh Christ._

"Why? Why would I want to sit down? What is it?"

I backed down slowly onto the sofa again anyway.

"I went back to the Doctor's again this morning."

_Oh shit, fuck, Christ…..please, please, please let there be nothing wrong with her._

"And? What is it baby? You never told me you were going back. Is there something wrong? Are you okay? For Christ's sake tell me that there's nothing wrong."

She just smiled a serene smile and kept her eyes fixed on mine.

"There's nothing wrong Edward, I promise."

I let out a loud exhale of sheer relief.

"Oh thank god…..I thought…..if…..shit, if something were to happen to you….."

She grabbed my hands in hers.

"I'm fine. Perfect. I just…..I found out why I still haven't had my period."

"Oh….okay….."

"I'm already pregnant! About six weeks she thinks. I must have fallen really quickly after I stopped taking the pill."

I literally heard my jaw click as my mouth fell open. I gaped at Bella as she sat there grinning at me.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Already?"

"Yes."

"We're going to have a baby. You have my baby - inside you - right now."

Bella ran her hands lightly across her flat stomach and laughed.

"Yes."

I finally snapped out of my daze and my face split into the widest grin as I scooped her into my lap and alternated between hugging her like a madman, covering her in kisses and apologising for squeezing her too hard.

And then I broke down and sobbed like a baby as Bella held me tightly to her. Listening patiently to me as I rambled on about how happy I was, how much I loved her, how much I was looking forward to being a Dad, how I was going to look after her and the baby…..

Eventually I quieted and tried to drag myself out of the ball of emotion I felt I was in.

"So…..you're happy then?"

I laughed as I swiped stray tears from my face.

"Yeah…..just a bit."

"Good. I'm really, _really_ happy too."

And I knew that she was, it was written all over her face. She cupped my face and kissed me gently on the lips and I felt it so deeply I had to look away.

The excitement was clear in her voice and it made me feel amazing that she was as happy about this as I was.

"I can't really believe it yet; it sort of feels like a dream."

She played with my fingers, linking hers through mine and I sighed with pleasure. I loved it when she did that.

"Your boobs….."

"What?"

"Your boobs….they're bigger. I noticed it recently."

Bella laughed really hard.

"Actually I have noticed my bras are a little tighter. And I think that my nipples are a bit darker…..what do you think?"

She whipped her top up and revealed her breasts to me again. I groaned and palmed them before dropping my mouth to lavish them with the attention they deserved. Christ, I'm a man, what did she expect?

I pulled back and gazed at her beautiful face, hard. Really staring at her and trying to see if she looked different, if I'd missed something and it was obvious to everyone that she was carrying my child.

How had the Doctor missed this up to now? Anger flared in me briefly before I willed myself to be calm and ask Bella.

"It was too early to tell and she'd never examined me _that_ thoroughly. She thought the same as us that it wouldn't happen so quickly, especially given my history. Even when she gave me a test this morning it was just so she could discount it…..and she expected it to come back negative. I'm not sure who was more shocked, her or me!"

I made a mental note to discuss with Bella the possibility of changing Doctors.

"I love you so fucking much Bella."

My voice broke when I spoke to her and I wished I could come up with something more articulate to convey how I felt right then.

She gave me that smile again, the one that always got me.

"And I love you. _Always_. There's only ever been you."

I gently pushed her back on to the sofa, lifted her top and lowered the waistband of her skirt to reveal the flat expanse of her abdomen. I gazed up at her shining eyes before stroking, kissing and caressing her stomach with reverence.

She ran her hands through my hair before I settled down quietly beside her; splaying one hand across where I now knew our baby lay between us.

I held her tightly to me with my free hand, completely out of words.

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_

**A/N: **_Hope you liked it! Just so you know, I won't be writing the outtakes in any sort of order, more like when they come to me, so the next one could just as easily be from a time period before this. X_


	15. Outtake 2

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**A/N: **_This little glimpse is from the first time Bella stayed in Edward's family home, so it's still very early in their relationship._

_No plot to be found in this outtake. Just smut and fluff. _

_Not sure if that's good or bad news? :) _

**BPOV**

Edward stalked into his room as I was stretching and yawning sleepily. I had slept like a log after our night out and I was warm and content in his bed.

He barely looked at me as he placed a mug of coffee on the bedside cabinet before pacing around the room raking his hands through his hair making it even more of a riot than it already was. He was angry and ranting about 'the fucking paps outside' as I watched him, transfixed by his sheer beauty which was switched on in all it's glory.

Finally, when he realised I wasn't responding he stopped, glancing over at me again, a bemused expression replacing his irritation.

"Bella? You alright baby?"

I just smiled at him and licked my lips which seemed to confuse him even further. He quickly walked over and sat next to me on the bed, taking my hand.

"Er…..look, I'm sorry to wake you up like that. Good morning baby."

I pulled him down to lay next to me, wrapped my arms around him tightly and pressed myself into his body; my mouth attacking his neck as I attempted to form words.

"Morning. You're just so gorgeous when you're angry."

He laughed lightly and squeezed me to him.

"So I didn't even scare you a little bit?"

"Afraid not. I'm horny as hell though if it's any consolation."

"I'll take that any time Bella."

I distantly heard the house phone ringing before we were interrupted by Esme calling up to Edward. One of his Aunts was on the phone and she wanted to talk to him.

"Excuse me baby, I shouldn't be too long."

"Of course, take your time."

I felt really content as I sat up and sipped my scalding coffee, listening to the muffled sound of Edward's voice from a downstairs room as he laughed and caught up on the phone. He'd been so happy since being back and apart from his immediate family there had been a fairly constant stream of phone calls and visits from Aunts, Uncles, Cousins and close family friends since they heard he was home for a while.

I finished my drink, grabbed a clean towel and my wash bag and padded along to the bathroom for a shower.

Twenty minutes later I emerged, wrapped in the towel and feeling considerably fresher. As I walked across the landing I heard Edward talking to his Mum in the downstairs hall.

"…..so I'll see you in few hours darling. Is there anything you want?"

"Um….I can't think of anything Mum."

They said their goodbyes and Edward bounded back up the stairs to his room.

"Hey. Sorry I was so long….."

I waved him off, smiling widely at him.

"Don't be daft. I'm really pleased you're catching up with everyone."

He grinned happily and flopped to sit on his bed.

"Yeah….It's been so good. I've missed everyone so much."

He suddenly seemed to really notice me and pulled me to sit next to him on the bed and began nipping at my shoulder and neck.

"You smell good."

I moaned appreciatively as his mouth travelled slowly over my collar bone, completely distracting me.

"I…..er…..I just got out of the shower."

"Uh huh. I like what you're wearing."

"I'm just wearing a towel!"

"Exactly."

I laughed lightly and slipped my hands under his T-Shirt. He groaned and pulled back much to my confusion and disappointment.

"Let me just go and have a shower baby….I won't be long."

I think I actually pouted, much to his amusement.

"I'll be ten minutes….max."

He quickly grabbed what he needed and rushed out of the room. While he was showering, I took the time to put on deodorant, apply some lotion and dry my hair as much as possible.

I was sitting on the bed when I heard him open the door again and as I looked up I let out a small gasp.

He had the towel slung low on his slim waist, his body was still slightly damp from the shower; hair in wet disarray. Every muscle and hard line of his body seemed more defined, more pronounced.

More lickable. More biteable.

I felt myself get suddenly very wet between my thighs just from gazing at him.

I blushed a deep red and snapped back to reality at his voice.

"Tut tut Bella. Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

The slight amusement was clear in his voice. As was the lust and want and need.

I couldn't think of anything clever or amusing to say in return so I went for the honest truth.

"I want you Edward…..so much."

He strolled over and stopped on front of me where he dropped his towel. My eyes snapped to his cock which was already growing hard.

"I love the way you look at me Bella."

He pulled me to stand in front of him and dragged my towel away, dropping his eyes to gaze at my naked body.

"_Fuck."_

He pulled me tight to his body, wrapping his arms around me and I moaned when I could feel him pressing against my stomach, hot and hard.

I was quickly becoming accustomed to the current lack of privacy and the need to be quiet when we made love.

"The door. Did you lock the door?"

"Hmmm?"

Edward's head was buried in my neck; his hands busy roaming over my body, stopping to palm and caress and squeeze and it was becoming harder for me to think straight.

"Lock the door….please."

He pulled back to cup my face in his large hands.

"It's done baby."

He then crashed his mouth over mine and kissed me hard and deep; his tongue invading my mouth.

I was lost by this point and just touched him frantically wherever I could reach, tracing his muscles, his back and down to his backside. In response he pushed his hips into my body, hard and I couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped.

"Oh God….I'm sorry. I'll try and be quieter….."

His voice was low and rough.

"No baby…..let me hear you."

"But…..your family…..downstairs….."

He barely stopped his assault on my mouth, only pulling back briefly to try and explain.

"All out…..won't be home for hours…..just us here…..alone."

Relief and lust raced through my body, knowing that we didn't have to be as restrained as normal. Even though I was still very inexperienced, I was quickly becoming more confident with Edward and he was so incredibly patient and loving. He clearly enjoyed everything that we did together and never tried to push me beyond what he thought I would be comfortable with.

That's not to say I hadn't thought and fantasised about doing new things. When he was inside me I would think about what it would be like to lick him, suck him, have him behind me as he pounded into me hard…..things in reality, I knew nothing about.

And things I hadn't yet had the confidence to act on.

His knee nudged my legs slightly further apart and his hand snaked down between my thighs. Jesus! I moaned and gripped onto his upper arms as he moved to touch and caress my pussy.

His mouth was at my ear.

"Oh baby…..you're so wet…..you know what that does to me."

His breathing picked up and all I could do was pant and hold on and as he slipped his fingers inside me, I finally gasped out his name.

"That's it baby. I love it when you say my name. You're going to be screaming it soon."

"Yes…..god…..there…..uh…..so good…..so good."

"Do you want me baby? Do you want to come?"

"Yes….yes…..please…..Edward…..please."

"Come on my hand Bella…..you know how much I love it."

I panicked slightly, convinced that my legs wouldn't hold me up.

"But I…..my legs…..can't….._oh, so close_…..stand up….."

His voice in my ear was driving me even quicker to what I knew would be a powerful orgasm. I loved that he was so vocal when we had sex and he was well aware of the effect it had on me.

Each time I had spoken to him this way he had responded very _enthusiastically_ to say the least and I was gradually losing my inhibitions; revelling in his reaction and the way he would lose control.

"I've got you baby. I won't let you fall."

He continued to love me with his fingers and hand as I moaned and writhed in his hold - so close now. I felt suddenly brave.

"Harder…..do it harder."

His voice was like gravel and I felt his cock twitch against me.

"Yeah? Shit Bella…..you feel so good….so tight. Like that?"

"God yes…..more…..deeper….._please_."

He groaned loudly in my ear as his fingers moved harder and deeper inside me.

"Fuck baby…..do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"_Tell me….."_

I had no idea what I wanted to hear but Edward didn't seem to mind the vague plea.

"I want you so much…..want to be deep inside you…..love you baby…..so wet for me…..all for me…..want to taste you…..want to fuck you so hard….."

I exploded around his fingers, my legs buckling for the briefest moment before he tightened his hold, pulling me harder to his body while I calmed.

He was breathily heavily, his eyes wild and it was clear just how aroused he was. And this just served to kick start my own responses straight back into life.

I wanted him, right now. Inside me.

I let go of his arms and sat back on the bed, quickly moving to lay flat on my back, knees raised, as he simply watched me, saying nothing.

His eyes though, they told me everything. Like how much he wanted me, how desperate he was for his own release.

I reached up to him.

"Edward…..now. I want you now."

Still saying nothing his eyes raked down my body and settled on my knees. He licked his lips and acting purely on instinct, I spread my legs…..wide, completely revealing my pussy to him.

"_Oh, Jesus fuck Bella."_

Groaning, he dropped to his knees on the floor and locked his eyes on mine before splaying his hands across the inside of my thighs.

"You're soaked…..so wet for me baby."

He trailed his hands through my folds and all along the top of my thighs before fixing his gaze on me once again.

"Bella…..can I taste you? I really, _badly_ want to taste you; I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

At his words, I suddenly, just for a split second, felt self-conscious. He was right _there_, his mouth just a few inches away from my pussy. At my pause and when he saw the flush spread all over my body he pulled back slightly, smiling at me.

"It's okay baby, another time. It's probably too soon."

But I wanted this. I really wanted this. And the fact that he clearly wanted it too made me want it even more and gave me the courage to push aside my slight embarrassment. I spoke up before he moved away completely.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

He searched my face as if checking that he'd heard me correctly. No doubt checking that I _did_ want this and wasn't just trying to please him. He must have been satisfied with what he found because his eyes blazed before he dropped his mouth on me.

There.

Right. There.

And oh my good god above, it was just sublime. I had no real idea what I expected it to be like, but it wasn't like this in my fantasies.

It was so very much better.

My first instinct had been to snap my legs together and grip his head tightly between my thighs but he gently pushed them back down, his large hands keeping them secured on the bed.

He started off gently, almost caressing me with his tongue as he read my reactions. Before long he was licking and sucking, kissing and nibbling like a man possessed as he slowly drove me to the brink of another orgasm.

It was like sweet torture. And for some reason that I couldn't quite grasp, it felt so much more intimate for him to love me in this way. As well as the sheer physical pleasure I could feel all my emotions bubbling up.

I felt closer to him at that moment than at any other time since we'd been together.

I was writhing and whimpering as I gripped and pulled his hair; rolling my hips as much as I could with his face and hands pinning me to the bed. I was completely unable to stop the noises I was making and it felt like I'd completely lost control of my entire body.

I managed to make my head look down at him and he was just _lost_ in what he was doing; groaning and almost growling as he pushed me even closer.

He looked up at me and we locked eyes right as he sucked my clit gently between his lips.

And that was it. I came undone. Literally. Coming hard on his mouth. Shouting his name as he continued to lick me, more gently now. I was dazed; dizzy with the force of the orgasm I'd just experienced.

Within moments he was hovering above me, on the bed with me now and concern evident on his beautiful face.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I smiled at him lazily as I tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Yeah…..so good. I'm just…..just, _so_ good."

He laughed lightly as he wiped his thumbs under my eyes.

"You're crying baby. Did I upset you? Hurt you?"

I had no idea that I'd wept, then remembered how emotional I'd felt.

I was deliriously happy and I wanted him to know that.

I made my arms work enough to bring my hands up and cup his face, smiling at him widely.

"I'm so happy Edward. Its happy tears. That was so, so wonderful. I love you so much. I felt so close to you. I _feel_ so close to you right now."

Immediately his face relaxed and he gave me that smile. The one that would melt the coldest of hearts.

"Good…..that's good. I loved sharing that with you baby, thank you."

I could feel him, even harder now, against my thigh and I reached down to gently grasp him as he groaned with pleasure.

"I'm so close Bella, you have no idea."

I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him back down on top of me.

"I still want you…..inside me. But can we…..try it another way?"

I could feel my face burning.

"How? What do you want to do Bella?"

I wriggled out from underneath him and he shifted to his knees, patiently waiting for me to give him a clue. I moved onto my hands and knees and looked back at him shyly and yes, even I realised that it was ridiculous to be coy considering everything we'd already done together.

I heard him swallow. Loudly.

"_Oh Christ….."_

He looked up at me quickly; desire, hope and caution each passing over his face.

"You sure baby?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Do _you_ want to?"

"God yes."

He answered so quickly that we both stifled a laugh.

"I'll go slow, tell me if you want me to stop."

I nodded as he gently moved my hair to one side before running his hands down my back, over my hips and finally my backside.

"You're so beautiful Bella."

He then held my hips as he moved forward on his knees, lining himself up with me.

And slowly pushed inside all the way.

So full. So deep. The perfect fit; like us.

I panted as I managed to force out words.

"Does that feel good Edward?"

"_Yes…..yes_. So fucking good. I'm going to come really quickly."

He sounded desperate and I wanted this to be all about him now.

His pleasure. His release.

"More Edward. Give me more."

I pushed back against him, matching his thrusts.

"_Shit."_

He quickly increased the speed of his thrusts and I moaned, still so sensitive from what we'd already shared.

"Still okay baby?"

My reply was a mumbled moan of pleasure as I pushed back even harder.

His thrusts deepened and his chest heaved fast and hard; I wasn't sure if the pounding I could hear was his heart or mine.

"Baby…..what you do to me…..I love that I'm the only one…..just me…..tell me, please."

"Just you Edward…..there's no one else….never will be…..my first and last….."

His thrusts became erratic, his groans louder.

"You're the one I waited for…..you're the one….."

His hips stilled, pushed hard against my backside as he came inside me, almost roaring through his orgasm and I could feel his body shaking as he rode out his own bliss. Glancing over my shoulder I soaked up the sight of his face in the throes of his release.

He was stunning. Beautiful. Mine.

Reverently running his hands over my hips, he carefully pulled out of me before we both moved as one to lie down face to face.

He grappled with the covers until we were underneath them and wrapped himself around me. I loved when he did this, the feeling of being cocooned in his embrace.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too. Always."

He smiled a lazy smile at me before we drifted off.

….xoxo…..

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_


	16. Outtake 3 Part 1

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**BPOV**

As we sat waiting for our connecting flight to LA, Edward pulled me even closer into his side, whispering in my ear.

"You look gorgeous baby. I want you again; _now_…..let's go somewhere private."

I laughed lightly at his teasing. He loved doing this to me in a crowd of people, knowing they couldn't hear what he was saying and knowing even better the effect it had on me.

I decided to play him at his own game for once, so reached up to whisper in _his_ ear.

"Wait until we're on the plane and I'll let you fuck me in the bathroom."

He went purple and almost choked, briefly attracting attention to us in the busy VIP lounge.

"Christ Bella…..you can't say things like that to me."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, unless you plan on following through that is?"

I gave him my most prim voice.

"Well, you'll have to behave Mr Cullen…..and I might just reward you."

He covered his lap with his jacket as he hissed at me.

"Right…..we're totally doing that baby; you can't use the sexy teacher voice on me and not expect me to get hard."

I grinned at him and flashed my rings.

"Wifely prerogative."

A wide smile spread over his face as he touched my rings.

"I love seeing these on your hand."

"Good, because I'm never taking them off. I _really_ like being Mrs Cullen."

He hugged me tightly and I settled into his side, idly playing with his fingers and tracing the matching ring that he now wore. A surge of sheer happiness and contentment shot through me.

After two years together (to the day in fact) we had married and we were on our way back from the honeymoon and travelling straight to LA where Edward was due to begin working on a new film. Fortunately there were no problems with me staying with him for the duration of the shoot and we had a huge trailer waiting for us on the set.

As much as I was sad to be leaving the bliss and complete privacy of our honeymoon behind, I was, at the same time looking forward to beginning the next stage of our lives together.

Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen.

_Bella Cullen._

I still got a thrill every time I thought or said my new name.

…..xoxo…..

As we finally made our way to the connecting flight, we had to briefly walk through scores of paps and several film crews. We weren't surprised to see so many of them waiting for us as it had proved to be impossible to keep our marriage a secret and the media wanted information. We had yet to release any sort of statement, preferring to concentrate fully on our day and the honeymoon that followed it.

Edward gripped me to his side and I hung on around his waist while we walked through the throng of media flanked by heavy security. Thank god Emmett had thought ahead and made all the arrangements.

Questions were being screamed at us from all directions so I just kept my head down and concentrated on staying upright.

Among all the chaos and in addition to the expected questions thrown at us regarding our marriage, whether I was pregnant (this one never got old), Edward's new film, his co-stars…..I heard several questions asking us to comment on the latest revelations.

I internally groaned, wondering what new rubbish had been printed in our absence, but as this was a fairly regular feature of our life together, the thought was quickly gone, replaced by the wonderful memories of the last two weeks.

Before we left for our honeymoon, we'd intentionally left behind our laptops and switched off our mobile phones, secure in the knowledge that our family and close friends knew how to reach us in an emergency. Both of us were only concerned with spending the two precious weeks we had, completely alone and undisturbed. We wanted to shut out the rest of the world for a short while; just be Edward and Bella…..and it was bliss.

Arriving in LA we experienced more of the same media attention and it was far more frantic than I'd personally ever experienced. For the first time in a long time I was nervous and shaky as I held on tightly to Edward, desperate to just get to the safety of our car.

We couldn't hear each other over the noise and Edward just raised his eyebrows at me, clearly as bemused as I was at the total chaos as we were virtually carried out of the airport and bundled into the waiting car.

Once we were finally installed in the back seat and the central locking was on, we just turned to each other and burst out laughing at the sheer crazy we'd just walked through.

Our driver was ready to go and one of the bodyguards, Eric, sat beside him while the other three guys followed behind in a second car…..hopefully with our luggage which I hadn't seen. Edward spoke to Eric as we set off, remarking that it was a lot more crazy than normal and asking for an update on when Emmett was due to arrive in LA to join us.

According to Eric, Emmett was due to land early evening along with Rosalie as she had decided to use the last two of her holiday weeks owing to her. Emmett had been at home in London while we were away and we were looking forward to seeing him again; the fact that Rosalie was also coming along was an added bonus.

Eric calmly pointed out that the entrance to the film set was literally crawling with paps and began to go into a little more detail.

Edward cut him off politely.

"Eric, I'm really sorry to be so rude…..can we save the shop talk for when we get there? I'm happy to have a run down of everything then, but for now…..I'd really like to enjoy a final bit of privacy with my wife. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I understand completely."

He quickly shut the privacy screen and turned back around giving his full attention to the road ahead. We made the most of the journey; hugging, laughing, flirting, talking about our honeymoon and generally behaving like the blissfully happy, newly married couple that we were.

I'd been on a few film sets with Edward by this time and had _never_ seen anything like the swarm of media that greeted us. It was just surreal and all we could do was trust the security guys to get us in.

After a lengthy delay caused by the media refusing to co-operate and move out of the way of the car, we eventually drove up to the trailer finally free of the paps. Although we had come to accept that some would always manage to get a photo somehow - with or without their zoom lenses.

Between Edward and the security guys our luggage was hauled into our trailer, our new home for the next three months or so. I was about to follow Edward inside when he asked me to wait. He quickly rushed back out and scooped me up into his arms as I squealed in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying my wife over the threshold…..I know it's not our ideal first home, but, well it's traditional."

The security guys just smiled and looked away as he carried me inside where he gave me a loving kiss before letting placing me down carefully.

We spent a few minutes wrapped up in each other, kissing and hugging until Eric cleared his throat in the doorway. We both groaned and I gave him one last squeeze around his waist, breathing him in before stepping back and peering at Eric who was looking away.

"I think you're wanted."

"Yeah…..look, I'll just go and see what Eric wants, hold on."

He was back inside the trailer within minutes.

"I just have to go and run through some security stuff with Eric…..I shouldn't be too long. Will you be okay here baby?"

I smiled widely at him.

"I'll be fine. I'll unpack our cases and settle in. Problems?"

"I don't think so…..I think he just wants to run through the procedures for this set before he hands back over to Emmett. I think he's a little concerned about the level of media at the entrance."

He shrugged, unconcerned before giving me a heated kiss goodbye and leaving me with whispered promises of christening our new 'home' when he returned.

I wasn't overly concerned with Eric wanting to talk to Edward as we were kept up to date with any security concerns and new procedures, especially when he moved to a new film set. Although, officially he didn't start work until the following day it was normal to run through things in advance so he was fully prepared. Eric was always very thorough and keen to keep everything ticking over smoothly in Emmett's absence, knowing he was a hard task master.

I had a quick look around the trailer to familiarise myself with the layout but it seemed pretty standard so I opened our cases and began to think about putting some of our clothes away and setting aside our dirty laundry. Someone had evidently delivered the cases and trunk containing the rest of our clothes that we'd left behind and I vaguely wondered who had organised it as I pottered around.

I was happy and relaxed and not in any rush, so before I got too lost in what I was doing I hunted down our mobile phones and plugged them in to charge. The second they came to life I heard them beep like crazy and there was clearly a steady stream of texts and missed calls coming through. I carried on with what I was doing for a few more minutes before idly taking a closer look at my phone.

27 missed calls. 12 texts.

Odd. Everyone knew that we wouldn't be back until today and I'd promised to catch up as soon as we'd settled.

I had a scroll through the missed calls and most of them were from Jake and Emmett. The few texts I read followed a theme of _'Call me as soon as you land.'_

Edward's phone was going crazy so I had a look at that too. He had even more missed calls and texts than me and it seemed that once again Jake and Emmett were the main names, although Riley was there too.

A feeling of dread washed through me and I tried to work out how long Edward had been gone with Eric and came up blank. Ten or fifteen minutes maybe? What if there was a family emergency? Surely someone would have phoned us when we were away? But then I looked at the times of the calls and each one was from during the times we were travelling.

I snatched my phone open and dialled Emmett, swearing in frustration when it went straight to voicemail. Of course he was most likely still on the plane making his way here.

I dialled Jake's number and it rang and rang before a sleepy sounding Leah answered and I smacked myself on the head in irritation.

"Shit Leah….I'm so sorry, I forgot about the time difference."

It was 11am in LA, so around 3am in the UK. The middle of the night.

Leah was immediately awake.

"Bella! It's fine."

I could hear the nerves in her voice and my heart plummeted.

"What is it Leah? What's happened? Are you all okay?"

Leah was pregnant again and for a horrible moment I wondered if something had happened to the baby.

"We're all fine Bella….don't worry…..er, hold on."

There was rustling and muffled voices before Jake came on the phone.

"Hey Bella."

"Jake…..what is it? I've got a ton of missed calls….."

"Is Edward there?"

"What? No…..he's in a meeting with the security guys….."

"_Shit."_

I'd reached my limit of patience and just snapped at him.

"What the fuck is going on Jake? _Please_."

He groaned.

"Look, everyone's okay…..no one's ill or anything."

"Okay."

I should have felt better but I didn't.

"Look…..can you just…..not look at the papers or the news…..well, until Edward gets back? Please?"

I must have almost deafened him when I screeched down the phone.

"_Jake! I've known you virtually my whole life. Tell me what the fuck is going on…..right now."_

He sounded agonised and I briefly felt really bad for being so harsh with him. But I knew it must be bad if he was this concerned, but still, I had to know.

"_Bella….._shit…..okay…..do you remember Sam?"

"Sam? Sam who?"

"Sam Murray. From school."

Something started to stir uneasily in my stomach. He was the boy that had kissed me at Angela's birthday party a million years ago.

"Yeah…..so, has something…..happened to him?"

Jake's next words were dripping in anger and clearly delivered through gritted teeth.

"_Not yet."_

"So….Sam?"

"I'm so sorry…..he's sold you out Bella. Sold a story on you to 'The News of the World'."

"Hold on Jake."

I put the phone down and rushed to get my laptop, fumbling as I plugged it in and fired it up. I grabbed my mobile again and continued to talk to Jake while I cursed how slow my computer was being as I tried to will it to connect faster to the wireless internet.

"What's the story about? I don't understand….."

I had the most boring past in history and couldn't think what he would have said other than he had kissed me. Not exactly torrid. Not exactly a story that a downmarket rag like that would be interested in.

But then I was assuming that he would tell the truth. Judging him by my own standards and those of the people I cared about. In my loved up haze of complete happiness I'd temporarily forgotten that almost everyone has a price. And that some people are fucking bastards with no morals. Plain and simple.

As the web page slowly loaded I heard Jake's voice, pained and deeply uncomfortable.

"He's saying that…..that…..he was your….._first love….._you know….._"_

I clicked on the main story dominating the page.

"_Oh shit."_

The story finally loaded in front of my eyes. There he was, smug and grinning among words that had nothing whatsoever to do with love.

My voice sounded far away to my own ears. Flat.

"It's a little more than that Jake."

"What are you doing Bella? _Fuck it_…..are you on the internet?"

"Yeah…..it's all lies…..fucking lies….how can he….why would he…..oh my god…..no!"

"_Bella, stop reading it now_…..shut it down and wait for Edward to come back…..Bella? Are you still there? Please don't read it on your own."

I could hear his panicked voice in the background as the words in front of me swam in front of my eyes.

"I'll call you back."

Almost in a zombie like state I cut Jake off and continued to read it all. Every last word. Each and every filthy lie. I just couldn't stop. The story was just…..utterly _ridiculous_, but as each word sank in I couldn't stop the tears from flowing and I had to keep rubbing my eyes to be able to see.

I vaguely heard my phone going off but I ignored it. I was transfixed on the screen in front of me.

The stuff he was saying was just awful. It was lies of course but it was so much worse than that. Once he'd decided to lie and say that he'd done more than kiss me he hadn't just settled for simply saying we'd slept together; had sex. No that would still be faintly human.

The gospel according to Sam was, aged sixteen, I was desperate to lose my virginity (specifically with him _of course_) and had pursued him relentlessly until he'd finally caved at a party. He'd taken my virtue (graphically and horribly described in minute detail, right down to the pain and disposal of the soiled sheets) and then had me several more times that night.

…..the first couple of times we were alone and a few times after that there had been other partygoers sleeping in the room and slightly drunk, we'd unintentionally given them a free show.

…..I'd continued to chase him after that night and for a few months we'd had regular sex (again helpfully described in graphic detail) in a variety of locations until I'd become bored with him and moved on to a stream of other guys, leaving him heartbroken.

…..I was up for anything, a tiger in the bedroom…..blah, blah, fucking blah.

I roughly scrubbed my hands over my tear streaked face as I finally finished the article and scrolled back up to the photographs. There was an up to date shot of him, an old school picture of him looking studious and a grainy shot of a group of us at Angela's party. Both Sam and I were in the photo even though we weren't standing together but obviously its inclusion added weight to his story.

I started frantically searching other news sites and web pages only to find that it had been picked up almost everywhere. Of course it had. Some sites painted me as a victim of a malicious ex and others happily ran with the story as being true and it was my 'secret past that I'd tried to hide'. Every report was emblazoned with _Exclusive!_ and _Revealed! _Anything to sensationalise it further.

I've no idea how long I sat there but I had to move when my stomach suddenly rolled and I rushed to the bathroom where I was violently sick. I caught a look at myself in the mirror when I tried to freshen up and it wasn't pretty.

I felt disgusting and dirty even though I hadn't done anything wrong.

I felt hypocritical at ever having told Edward to just ignore any stories that were printed about him. Especially wannabes trying to cash in.

I felt amazing pride at his ability to do just that and not fall apart like I was right now.

I felt like I wanted to hunt Sam down and beat him half to death with a baseball bat.

I felt very real fear that Edward _would_ hunt Sam down and kill him.

I felt angry at Sam for making me feel so murderous. Incensed that someone so irrelevant was able to affect me this way.

I felt ashamed at the extra stress and media intrusion that this was going to cause Edward, especially when he was just about to begin filming.

I felt like my strong reaction to being labelled as promiscuous was somehow a narrow minded judgement on those who happily slept with lots of people. I genuinely had no issue with what anyone _else_ did in their private life so why should I care?

I cared because it wasn't true.

I cared because I would never have let Sam touch me that way.

I cared because the Bella Swan that Sam had described wasn't me.

I cared because he'd taken something that I'd saved and held as precious; wanting to wait for the right person…..and turned it into something sordid.

I cared because our first time was as precious to Edward as it was to me.

I cared because with Edward I'd shared something beautiful, intimate, loving and so intrinsically private…..and Sam had just stamped all over it.

Even though I was terrified of Edward's inevitable meltdown…..I needed my husband.

…..xoxo…..

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_

**A/N: **_Part 2 will be posted over the weekend._


	17. Outtake 3 Part 2

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**EPOV**

It took a huge amount of effort to let go of Bella and go with Eric and his team to run through the security for the new set. Bella and I had had been virtually attached at the hip for the last two weeks and all I wanted to do was take her to bed and enjoy the remainder of our last day off, together. The look in her eyes told me that she wanted that too so, yeah; it wasn't easy to leave her behind in the trailer.

Eric was a good guy, professional, thorough and excellent at his job. Whenever Emmett left him in charge, he really stepped up and made sure he was on top of everything. He'd apologised for asking me to come with him for a briefing, fully appreciating that I wanted to get back to Bella as soon as possible and promising that he would be as quick as he could. When I'd asked if he needed Bella to come along too, he'd waved that off immediately claiming he didn't want to disturb us any more than he already had to and that I could pass on the information on my return. That made sense; Bella wasn't new to this anymore so it wouldn't be a problem.

I glanced at my watch, wanting to keep an eye on the time so I could hurry things along if necessary. As I did so I caught a glimpse of my wedding ring and smiled widely, clearly remembering how it felt when Bella had placed it on my finger - like it had always belonged there. Where Bella was concerned, admittedly I could be possessive, but equally I loved belonging to her, I had no issue with that; there was no question that I was hers.

I'd always loved it when Bella played with my hands, stroking my fingers and now when she did it, she would touch my ring too, a small smile playing around her lips.

The only thing that upset me about my wedding ring was that we both knew I wouldn't always be able to wear it. And certainly not on this film shoot. I was gutted, but the male lead in the film was unmarried and the Director and wardrobe had put their foot down knowing full well that the audience would notice it immediately. I understood completely but I hated that I would have to take it off. Bella understood and we'd decided that she would wear it on a chain around her neck when I was working and I'd put it back on as soon as I got back to the trailer.

…..xoxo…..

I was still in a world of my own when we arrived at the Security HQ….well, a small makeshift office on set anyway. I followed Eric in and he motioned for me to sit while he powered up his laptop. One of the other guys shut the door and they all took seats behind us.

Eric finally faced me, a grim look on his face.

"I'll get straight to the point Edward as we've got quite a lot of stuff to go through."

For some reason I couldn't quite put my finger on, a tiny warning bell went off inside my head when he'd called me 'Edward' without being prompted. He was very formal and usually called me Mr Cullen despite my insistence that he call me by my first name. I often spent a lot of time with the security guys and got to know them pretty well and it made me feel a bit weird if they addressed me so formally. I jumped in before Eric could get started.

"Okay, so I understand that the situation at the entrance is likely to be a problem…..I just want you to know that Bella is going to issue a message and photo on my web page confirming our marriage. I know it won't stop all of the interest but it'll hopefully stop at least some of the speculation….."

Eric cut me off.

"Good…..that's good. Let's quickly run through the security for this site."

He spent a few minutes going through the security procedures; what to do when leaving and returning, we would be having cover day and night during this shoot due to the extra media attention, how to get hold of the security team in an emergency, never going anywhere alone…..pretty much standard stuff. I wasn't thrilled about having to have someone nearby all night too but had to agree that it was most likely necessary.

I made a show of looking at my watch again; keen to get back to Bella as it had already been twenty five minutes by now. I made to stand when he spoke again.

"There's something else we need to discuss. Something urgent."

My stomach sank and I sat back into my seat. Before I could ask him any questions he started talking.

"There's no easy way to say this Edward. Someone's sold a story on Bella to a Sunday paper in the UK. It came out yesterday...it's highly unpleasant stuff and the media have gone wild over it; hence the chaos everywhere. I wanted to talk to you first to put you in the picture and so you can discuss it with Bella….."

My stomach lurched again and I felt the anger start to lick through my veins as I snapped at him.

"Who's sold the story? What paper?"

Eric remained calm and kept his gaze on me the entire time as if measuring my reaction.

"Sam Murray. He claims he knew Bella when she was sixteen. And it's the 'News of the World' I'm afraid. I'm sorry Edward."

_Fuck and shit._

Eric's face was a picture of genuine concern and I knew then without even having to ask, what the story would be about. We'd already had to deal with stories about her looking after her Dad, his illness and untimely death…..but that wasn't something this paper would concern itself with.

"Would you like me to give you a summary or do you want to read it?"

"Tell me."

There was a small part of me that was clinging on to the hope that it would be harmless. Maybe just a re-hashing of his attempt at kissing Bella.

Yeah I just knew that it was _that _Sam and I'd only heard his name once before in my life.

Eric glanced up at the security guys.

"Can you give us a minute please?"

They immediately left the room and Eric turned his attention back to me.

"I'm sorry you had to come back to this….."

My patience was wearing thin and I pinched the bridge of my nose hard.

"Spit it out Eric."

He coughed to clear his throat and compose himself.

"Sam has described how he got together with Bella, including an account of their first time…..and their ensuing relationship and eventual break up."

My head snapped up with such force it hurt and my voice was bordering on a shout.

"_What?_ He's said _what?_ Show me."

As Eric turned the laptop around to face me I squeezed my eyes shut briefly to prepare myself. When I opened them again I focused on my hands which were now gripping the edge of the desk, my knuckles white.

"When you're ready Edward."

Eric waited patiently for me to look up.

I took a deep breath and finally looked at the screen. The first thing I saw was Sam's ugly fucking face grinning at the camera. I committed the smug bastards face to memory before starting to read.

My stomach almost heaved after the first few lines as it was crystal clear the tone he and/or the paper had decided to take. Sordid, dirty, sleazy. He had painted Bella as nothing less than a slut.

Bella was none of those things.

Our first time had been none of those things.

It was still something I thought of often; the memory making me content and happy at the same time as arousing me wildly. Being her first love just did something to me…..Bella knew this; she felt the same way and it was something we would sometimes incorporate into our love life. Either one of us would prompt the other with memories of that night and it always lead to passionate, heated love making.

I didn't care if it made me sound sappy and soft. It was special and nothing would ever change that. Certainly not this arse wipe's lies.

I forced myself to read the entire article and look at the photos…..and my heart ached when I saw he'd included an old shot of Bella too. Young, happy, carefree and completely innocent.

My beautiful, unsuspecting wife was going to be devastated.

And I was going to hurt, and possibly kill Sam, slowly and very painfully.

As I read every filthy word, I gradually lost the tenuous control that I had managed to maintain until then. When Eric's voice cut through the red haze I seemed to be looking through, I realised that I was breathing heavily and shaking noticeably.

And I was standing up, fists clenched.

"_Fucking lies…..filthy fucking lies….."_

"Edward…..try and remain calm…..I had to let you know…..just ride it out….."

"_Ride it out? Are you fucking insane? I'm not letting this go….."_

"Emmett will be here this evening and Riley's on his way too…..wait until they get here and then we can….."

I swept my hands over his desk in fury, knocking mugs, pens, phones, papers and Christ knows what other crap on the floor. Eric managed to stop his laptop hitting the floor.

"_I'm not waiting for anyone! Find this fucking arsehole right now! Where is he?"_

I was dimly aware of the other security guys re-entering the room and Eric indicating that they stay back.

"Edward, I know you're upset….understandably so…..but you've faced stories like this before…..this is no different."

What is it about this that he doesn't understand?

"This is completely fucking different! _This is about Bella._ I'm big enough and ugly enough to take care of myself."

Eric fixed me with his gaze.

"Bella seems like a very strong person to me Edward; I mean she's faced a few stories on you and barely even missed a step. This is no different, just a disgruntled ex looking to get his name in the paper….make some money….."

I actually leapt over the desk and went to grab Eric around his throat. Of course he side stepped me easily, his training kicking in immediately and I landed in a heap on the floor. The other guys didn't jump on me so clearly they didn't see me as a threat.

Eric just faced me, palms up.

"Edward, I'm on your side."

I managed to grind out a reply through gritted teeth.

"_Then don't ever refer to him again as her fucking 'ex'. The whole story is one big fucking lie…..he's just…..he's nothing."_

I felt completely conflicted as I wanted to be able to say that Bella had never dated him, never had sex with him, that her first time was with me….but that would be over sharing and breaking Bella's confidence. Discussing things that were completely private and only meant to be between me and my wife.

Eric looked contrite.

"I'm so sorry Edward…..appalling choice of words. I apologise. I wasn't trying to imply anything about Mrs Cullen. It's a disgusting story…..and for the record I think this Sam guy is a low life. For his sake, I hope I never bump into him."

He gave me his hand and helped me to my feet.

"Look, I think we need to wait until Emmett gets back before deciding what to do as I imagine you want to go and discuss this with your wife."

I immediately thought of Bella; I'd left her happy and smiling in the trailer and I'd have to break this to her. Less than twenty four hours ago we were strolling around on a beach, hand in hand in blissful ignorance of this shit storm. For two whole weeks the worst we had to worry about was avoiding the occasional pap helicopter.

I knew that I wasn't really angry at Eric; he was just in the firing line, someone to direct my anger at until I could smash my fist into Sam's face. But his assumption that Sam was, even an _ex_ of Bella's proved to me just how many people would believe that at least part of the story was true.

I knew by the media interest we'd encountered since returning that this must be a big story but I had to ask anyway.

Eric confirmed that it was everywhere in the UK, Europe and the US. All over the papers, magazines, blogs, fan sites and entertainment programmes on the internet and TV…..and with every day it would only travel further.

I checked my watch again; I'd already been gone for almost an hour and knew I should get back. But I needed to get as much as possible done first knowing that I'd need to completely prioritise Bella once I broke the news to her.

I scrambled around in my pockets, automatically searching for my phone. I swore loudly when I realised we'd left them behind and it would be somewhere in the trailer with a dead battery.

"Can I have a phone? I need to call Jake before I go back."

Eric took his own phone and pressed a couple of buttons before handing it to me. I glanced at the screen to see that he had already brought up Jake's name in the contacts. I was immediately grateful to have security guys that were so well prepared.

I pressed send, wishing I didn't have to disturb Leah in order to talk to Jake, but I knew that they both would have seen the story and been deeply upset; Jake in particular would have been going out of his mind as he thought of Bella as a sister.

And at the moment he was the only contact I had that might know where Sam was. He answered almost immediately.

"Jake….it's Edward."

His relief was palpable.

"Edward….man, thank god…."

I could hear him quickly talking to Leah in the background, trying to encourage her to go back to bed, worrying about the new baby she was carrying.

"Sorry, I'm back; I've been trying to reach you….."

I cut him off.

"I've already seen it Jake."

There was a brief pause before Jake took a breath.

"He's a filthy piece of shit…..I'm going to kill him….."

"Not if I find him first. Jake, I have to find him, where is he? Do you know?"

"I'm sorry man; I've already tried everyone I know. He moved out of the area a while ago and the last address I managed to find for him is empty, no one knows where he's gone, not even the neighbours…..he's disappeared off the radar."

"_Fuck_. Can you just….keep trying? I'll get Emmett to do what he can when he gets back here."

Jake confirmed that he'd already spoken to Emmett a few times since the story broke and that he was already doing all he could. I was shaking with rage all over again.

"I'm not letting this go Jake…..this is just….._fuck!_ The things he said about Bella…..this is going to crucify her. That's my _wife_ he's talking about; I fucking love her…..so much. She's a good person….she doesn't deserve this shit."

"I know…..she's…..she's like my family…..and if someone said that stuff about Leah….."

We both lapsed into silence and I knew that Jake felt the same as me. Completely frustrated at not being able to do anything about it. To solve it.

"How's Bella now?"

"She's back at the trailer, she doesn't know about any of this yet. I've just been told and I'm just about to go back and….."

"_Shit! Edward….man…..she knows! I thought you were with her."_

My stomach dropped to my feet and I felt suddenly light headed.

"What? I don't understand…..what are you talking about?"

"She called me after she found a load of missed calls…..she made me tell her…..she looked it up….."

_Fuck, please no._

"How long ago was this?"

"I don't know…..an hour maybe? She said you were in a meeting…..she hung up on me…..I thought you…..she won't answer the phone….._Jesus, she sounded so upset Edward."_

Panic began to course through me, thinking that Bella had been dealing with this alone, thinking god knows what…..

"Jake, I have to go…..I've got to get back to Bella…..I've no idea when I'll get a chance to talk to you again….."

He cut me off, the understanding clear in his voice.

"Of course. Just talk to us when you can or get a message to us….let us know how Bella is. Send her our love and let her know that we're thinking of her, okay?"

"Okay….thanks Jake."

"And…..just take care of her Edward…..and yourself."

I quickly hung up, my brain working at a mile a minute and I fired off a list of things at Eric, asking him to call my parents and let them know we were unlikely to be in contact for a few days and to make sure Emmett and Rose came over to the trailer as soon as they could. Otherwise, unless it was an emergency, we weren't to be disturbed.

…..xoxo…..

I left the office, aware that one of the security guys was following me…..and then I just ran as fast as I could back to our trailer; the need to get to Bella just completely overwhelming. I stopped for a second outside and took a breath before opening the door.

As I stepped inside everything hit me at once. The sight of her huddled up on the sofa, her hands wrapped around her knees and her head down, a curtain of hair covering her face. When she looked up at me it felt like I'd been punched in the stomach.

She was crying quietly, tears streaking down her face. I knew that she had to have been crying for some time as her eyes were raw and swollen. She looked so tiny and vulnerable in that moment; a shadow of her usual self and it wrecked me to see her like this. It physically hurt.

"_Bella…..baby…."_

She just sobbed and held her arms towards me and I finally sprang into life, striding across the trailer to scoop her into my lap. She began sobbing harder and pushed as close to me as she could as she climbed further into my body, clinging on frantically.

I gripped her hard, holding her close to my body and stroking her hair, her face, her back….anywhere I could reach. Whispering random words of comfort, wrapping my body around her, trying to cover her and somehow soak up her pain as she pushed her face into my neck and sobbed hard.

We stayed like this for the longest time and finally her sobs began to lessen and she eventually quietened.

She was still clinging on to me but I needed to see her face so I carefully peeled her off me and took her face in my hands.

"Baby…..I'm so sorry…..I love you so much…..I'll sort it all out, I promise."

She looked desolate as she flailed her hand in the general direction of the computer.

"The things he…..so disgusting…..it's everywhere…..why would he?"

Then my heart almost broke as she looked up at me, completely contrite.

"I'm so sorry Edward…..you don't need this now, you have to work tomorrow."

"Stop that now Bella! Don't apologise for that fucking piece of shit…..you've done nothing wrong."

I forced myself to be calm; I didn't want to be angry with Bella, so I made myself speak more gently as I ran my hands over her jaw.

"I'll be fine baby….you don't need to worry about me."

She didn't look like she believed me.

"I promise…..I'm just worried about you. Come on."

I stood up and took her with me to the bathroom where I took a flannel and soaked it in cold water and carefully cleaned her face.

"I look a mess."

"You're beautiful Bella, inside and out."

She started crying again and wrapped herself around my waist while I tried to calm her again. Each and every moment like this was engrained in my brain. I would never forget what Sam had done to my wife, the pain he'd caused her and I vowed to make him pay.

"Baby….do you want some food? A drink?"

Bella groaned and clutched her stomach.

"I can't keep anything down….."

"Wait a minute….have you been sick?"

"Yes, a couple of times…..my head's pounding now. I feel really rough."

Swallowing down my anger at Sam once again, I took her hand and led her back out to the sofa and got her to lie down, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. It was a warm day so I found a light blanket, rather than a heavy duvet to cover her with before searching our medicine cabinet for headache tablets.

"Take these baby, then try and get some sleep."

I gave her a glass of water and waited while she swallowed the pills.

"Where are you going?"

Her face looked stricken when she assumed I was leaving her so I was quick to reassure her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you. I'm just going to get the flannel for your eyes."

Relief flooded her face when I returned and then she patted the spot where her head had been.

"Can you sit here?"

I sat down and she immediately placed her head in my lap. I placed the cold flannel over her eyes and took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently.

I stroked her hair with my free hand, promising her that I wouldn't go anywhere and eventually she drifted off.

It was equal parts relief and torture while she slept. I was pleased that she was getting some rest but my mind was going crazy running through everything that I'd been told, everything I'd read and the effect this had clearly had on Bella. My anger was focused on Sam, desperate to find out where he was and regardless of what anyone said; there was no one, Bella included, that would be able to talk me out of confronting him for this. I would never be able to just let it go.

Bella eventually woke feeling a little better and disappeared into the bathroom to freshen up again. When she came back I was pleased to see she had a little colour back in her cheeks. She came straight back over to me, reluctant to leave my side for more than a few minutes.

"How's your head baby?"

"Much better, thank you."

"I'm starving…..shall we order some food? What do you fancy eating?"

Bella was adamant that she wouldn't be able to keep anything down but encouraged me to get what I wanted. I really wanted her to try and eat something, but I knew better than to push it. We'd eaten really healthily on our honeymoon, lots of fruit and salads, so I felt like a take away wouldn't go amiss.

I stepped outside and called the security guy over. I apologised for asking him to run an errand but he waved me off, insisting it was no problem to get some food delivered in, he'd send one of the other guys out so I wasn't left without cover. I had no idea where he was going to get it from as the catering vans weren't up and running but I let him worry about that. I ordered all of Bella's favourites in the hope that it would tempt her and went back inside to make us both a drink.

I sat next to her with my coffee while she sipped slowly at a glass of cold lemonade.

She looked up at me carefully.

"Edward…..can we talk about it? I've got so much on my mind; it feels like I'm going mad."

"Of course Bella…..we can talk about anything you want."

It was like the dam burst and everything came flooding out in a rush.

How Sam had made her feel dirty, how he'd tried to destroy something precious that we'd shared, how bad she felt for encouraging me to ignore stories that were sold on me, how she felt so weak for reacting the way she had, how angry she was as Sam for making her feel this way, how worried she was that this was going to cause me extra press intrusion or affect my career in some way and how she was conflicted about what to do. Speak out or ignore it? Either way held its own problems and would invade our privacy at the same time as breathing even more shelf life into the story.

I shed a few tears as she opened up and reassured her strongly on each and every one of her concerns. There was no way I was going to allow that fucker to make my wife feel like some sort of slut with his disgusting lies. And no way he'd ever take away how beautiful our first time had been…..that would mean he'd won some sort of victory.

I told her honestly that I could cope with the extra media attention as we'd been expecting an increased level anyway due to our marriage and most of the time I was holed up on the film set so it wouldn't often touch me. She was fully entitled to be upset and there was no way anyone could predict their reaction to such a story being plastered everywhere. I'd had my fair share of meltdowns; it was just that Bella hadn't been in my life then to witness them.

I told her we'd wait until Emmett was back before deciding how to handle the press, we were both too raw and upset to think clearly. We just needed a few days to process it all and I repeated my earlier promise that I would sort it out.

Bella put down her glass and gripped my face.

"I love you so much Edward. I'm so proud of you…..you're so strong when this sort of thing happens to you…..you don't fall apart like I am. Thank you."

I put my coffee down, needing to hold her close. I gripped her around her waist, my eyes fixed on her face.

"_Bella_…..I love you too baby…..and you're the strongest person I know. I'm _nothing_ without you, that's the truth, you _make_ me strong. And every time there's been a shitty story about me, you're right there, at my side, putting it all into perspective. It's my turn now baby, that's all."

Bella launched herself at me and we clung onto each other until we were disturbed by a knock on the trailer door.

It was security with our food and I thanked him profusely before stepping back inside with a large pizza, garlic bread, cheeseburgers and chips.

I teased Bella that it was like a re-run of our first meal together and I managed to get a small smile out of her which made me feel like a king.

With a lot of encouragement, I managed to get her to eat a couple of slices of pizza and some garlic bread. She even stole a few of my chips much to my delight and we joked that it was a good job that I didn't have to film any love scenes the following day as I'd stink of garlic.

I cleared away and we relaxed, wrapped around each other, on the sofa. I was determined not to let what had happened completely spoil our final night off, so I intentionally started a conversation about our wedding day and honeymoon which relaxed us both. We needed to just be ourselves again and shut out the crazy.

We weren't perfect but we were in far better shape by the time Emmett finally knocked on the door.

Relief flooded through me when I saw him standing outside, Rose beside him.

Emmett almost squeezed the life out of me before moving over to carefully hug Bella as if she was about to break. My big sister hugged me hard; reassuring me it was all going to be okay…..and now they were here, I thought maybe it would.

Emmett looked distraught when he caught my eye over Bella's head, his face full of questions and concern. Bella looked much better than she had earlier, but was clearly still upset and nothing like her usual self.

Rose moved to envelop Bella in a sisterly hug, whispering something to her and I was so proud that she'd flown out too, knowing full well that I'd be worried sick leaving her every day while this was going on. Now I knew that she'd have Rose with her I'd feel a little better.

A huge lump of emotion formed in my throat and I was so grateful to be blessed with my family.

Emmett slipped back over to me, mumbling that we'd talk later. I didn't miss his final words before Bella came back to my side.

"I'm on it Edward…..we're closing in on him."

…..xoxo…..

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_

**A/N: **_One more part on this outtake to come – hopefully this week. _


	18. Outtake 3 Part 3

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**A/N: **_I'm sorry for the delay in finishing this outtake but I had some health issues which thankfully seem to be behind me now._

_Please be warned that there is a small amount of physical violence towards the end of this chapter so do not read if this is likely to upset you._

**EPOV**

Emmett and Rose stayed with us for a couple of hours before going back to the trailer that Emmett was using for the duration of this shoot. I knew it was far smaller than the one the film company provided for me but had long ago stopped offering to get him 'upgraded' as he would brush my concerns off, claiming he didn't mind and Rose had never once complained when she came to stay.

It was obvious that they were both hesitant to talk about the newspaper article as Bella was still very quiet and clearly upset so instead had grilled us about our honeymoon and chatted about almost every other subject apart from Sam's pack of lies.

Eventually, Emmett couldn't stand it any longer and asked Bella, outright, how she was. She had been pinned to my side, gripping my hand the entire time they had been there and stiffened noticeably when Emmett spoke to her.

"Honestly? I feel like crap…..really shitty. I'm sorry, I'm not very good company."

Both he and Rose snorted at her reply, insisting that it was understandable that she felt so awful. Her eyes welled up again as she asked if they'd read the article. Emmett answered honestly.

"Yeah, we've both read it Bella. It's fucking disgusting….."

Bella looked defeated and seemed really thrown off balance as she began rambling.

"It's not true….it's all lies…..I never did those things…..I want you both to know that."

The looks of horror on their faces must have mirrored mine and Rose jumped in before I could.

"Bella, you don't need to tell us that. Do you think for one minute we believed any of it?"

Bella's voice was quiet and she shrugged her shoulders and looked down, clearly uncomfortable.

"I don't know…..some people are going to think it's true. Edward's your brother; of course you'd be worried about an article like this. _But I'm not like that_….."

Rose almost snapped her head off.

"For god's sake Bella! Yes, Edward's my brother, but _you're_ my family now too…..we know that you're nothing like that; you don't need to try and convince us!"

Emmett agreed with everything Rose said, insisting that they believed her. That they had never believed it was anything other than a pack of lies.

Bella seemed happier and thanked them sincerely when they eventually said goodbye to us, both of them hugging her tightly and doing what they could to reassure her. I had intentionally hung back a little, wanting her to understand that no one close to us would believe any of it. Wanting her to hear it from other people without any prompting from me.

She seemed a little more settled by the time we locked up and got ready for bed. For the first time in…..I don't even know how long, I just held in her in my arms and didn't make a move to initiate any type of sexual contact. I just wanted to hold her, protect her and love her. I wanted her to feel cherished, safe and supported.

We were both worn out from travelling and the nightmare we had returned to so Bella fell asleep very quickly. Once she had dozed off, I soon followed, only too aware that I had an early start the following morning.

I started awake a few hours later to find an empty space beside me and I listened out to see if I could hear Bella in the bathroom. Nothing. Worried, I got up, searching for her and found her on the sofa, wide awake and drinking a cup of hot chocolate. She looked up as I entered the room.

"Sorry…..did I wake you? I couldn't get back to sleep and thought this might help."

She indicated towards her drink as I went and sat next to her, taking her free hand.

"No, I just woke up and you were gone. Come back to bed baby, I miss you."

I knew she was churning everything over inside her head.

"I don't want to keep you awake…..you've got to be up at six."

"Bella…..I can't get to sleep if you're out here on your own, worrying."

I stood up and tugged on her hand, giving her my best pleading look and pout.

"Please?"

She laughed at me and shook her head as she allowed me to lead her back to bed.

I pulled her in to my body and wrapped myself around her the way she liked, hoping that I could settle her in some small way, but being so close caused another issue.

Bella smelled so good and she was dressed in just a vest and tiny pair of knickers. I could feel her nipples poking into my chest and the heat of her pussy as she wrapped her legs around my thigh. I was hard instantly, my cock pressed against her stomach. This was one time that I wished I could control my natural reaction to her and I kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Sorry baby…..I can't help it. Just ignore it."

Her voice was all breathy which didn't help matters.

"Don't be sorry…..and, well….I don't want to ignore it."

I looked down at her face, not wanting her to think I was being insensitive or that I was pestering her for sex - that had actually been the last thing on my mind when we came back to bed. All I saw was love and desire staring back at me but I still had to ask.

"You sure baby? We can just cuddle…..you've had a rough day."

Her voice was firm and she held my gaze as she tightened her hold on me.

"I'm sure Edward…..I want you…..I need you."

I groaned as I covered her mouth with mine and kissed her with everything I had; desperate for her to know how much I loved her and that I would _always_ give her whatever she wanted or needed. Bella responded immediately and for several minutes we were a tangle of arms and legs as we kissed and touched and stroked and squeezed.

Our clothes finally removed, I worked my way down her naked body, loving her everywhere while she grabbed and pulled at me with increasing desperation. Finally I climbed on top of her and cupped her face between my hands, our gaze locked. I pushed inside her gently and we both groaned at the sensation. I continued to rock inside her, slowly and deeply until she fell apart around me, gasping my name. I buried my face in her neck and picked up my pace, mumbling how much I loved her over and over as I found my own release.

…xoxox…

We woke up the following morning as we had done more times than I could count; with me sprawled on top of Bella and pinning her to the mattress. I was just thankful that she appeared to have slept once she came back to bed.

It was hell having to get up and get ready for work for my first day on set and it felt like we'd been away for longer than two weeks. Bella got up with me and we took a quick shower together and shared a relaxed breakfast as we waited for Emmett to come and get me.

I was still worried about leaving Bella and I knew she was trying to behave as if everything was okay as we stood to say our goodbyes; it made my heart lurch that she was still being so thoughtful and supportive towards me considering how she must be feeling. I held her close, savouring the last few moments before I had to leave.

"I'll have my phone on my breaks and I'll check it when I can. You'll have security outside all day but call Emmett if you need me urgently, okay? _Fuck it_, I wish I knew when I'd be back….."

I wasn't ready to go back to work with this hanging over us but she squeezed my hand and gave me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Please don't worry…you have to concentrate on work. I'll be fine, Rose will be over soon."

I pulled her tighter to me, wrapping myself around her as much as I could.

"Baby, I don't want you hiding how you feel. You're entitled to feel crappy….I don't want you pretending for my sake, okay? We're going to cope with this together."

She hugged me hard around my waist and breathed out a small 'okay'.

Just before I disappeared with Emmett, I gave her my wedding ring for safekeeping and made her promise to stay off the internet and try and enjoy her day with my sister. It was the first time I'd taken my ring off and I felt the loss instantly; hating the empty feeling on my hand. Emmett gave her a hug before almost dragging me away from Bella claiming we were going to be late. I wondered if he had any idea of how much it was killing me to leave her there.

Once we were on our way I immediately grilled him for information on Sam, desperate to actually be able to _do_ something; to relieve the frustration I felt, and I didn't know how much free time I would have today.

"Right, well I got onto it as soon as the story broke as I knew you wouldn't want to just let it go."

He gave me a sideways glance.

"You're _not_ going to let it go are you?"

I was so uptight I wanted to tear his head off for even thinking that I'd _ever_ let this go.

"Are you fucking kidding me Emmett? Of course not! I want that bastard found and I want to personally make him pay for what he's done to Bella, no matter how long it takes. If you had any fucking idea of how upset she was….."

"Good. We're on the same page then. I haven't managed to locate Sam_ yet_, but I don't think it'll be too long. Jake's tried all the places he could think of but to be honest, I never expected him to still be there. Anyway, what I _have_ found out is that he's heavily in debt….he's got a gambling problem and he sold the story to make enough money to pay everyone off."

I was livid, knowing he'd done this to Bella…._used_ her to try and make up for his own weakness and fucking issues.

Emmett read my face correctly and gave me a knowing look.

"I know man…..he's a selfish prick. The thing is, so far, he's done _nothing_ about repaying his debts even though he's had his cheque, and as he's still in hiding, it looks like he's going to try and disappear, leaving it all behind."

Emmett stopped me and checked that no one was in earshot before talking quietly.

"I'll be honest with you Edward, I've spoken to every contact I have and called in almost every favour….and then some. I know that he's holed up in a hotel somewhere in the UK just biding his time before he leaves the country….but he won't want to wait around too long in case the guys he owes money to find him. And trust me, these are not nice people, they won't fuck around when they find him."

"_When_ they find him? Do you think they will?"

Emmett just grinned at me widely.

"Of course they will…..if I tell them where he is….."

I started to feel hopeful and began firing questions at him.

"So what's it going to take to find him? What's the hold up? What can we do?"

"In a word princess – _money _is the only thing holding it up now; I have all the contacts, so I just need to know how far you're prepared to go then I can start negotiating."

It made me feel sick inside to think that it all came down to money, but I had to put this right for Bella.

"Emmett….I'll pay whatever it takes, just give me a figure."

We continued walking and I barely even missed a step as Emmett told me how much I may have to pay to find Sam. He simply nodded when I immediately agreed that I would hand the money over willingly. I would do _anything_ for my wife.

I cast him a sideways glance.

"Do I want to know how you know all of this and who you're negotiating with?"

"No" was the one word answer, and that was it; subject closed.

We reached the meeting place on set and waited for the Director with the rest of the cast and I greeted everyone; pleased to see a few familiar faces and taking the time to introduce myself to anyone I didn't know or hadn't met at rehearsals.

I sent Bella a text telling her I loved and missed her already before giving Emmett my phone for safekeeping.

The morning flew by as we had meetings with the director and his staff, got our schedules and revised scripts then went over to wardrobe and make-up. It was the usual chaos that I expected for the first day but I welcomed the diversion from all the thoughts spinning around in my head.

The director called a break for lunch, letting us know that we would start filming in an hour. As we started to disperse, he called me to one side and my stomach sank, worrying that he would be angry about the newspaper story. Fortunately he was supportive and understanding, reassuring me that it would blow over and asking how Bella was even though he had never met her. I thanked him sincerely for his concern and returned to Emmett feeling a lot lighter.

I quickly got my phone from him and found that I had a loving text from Bella. I immediately called her and we spoke briefly; I was relieved that she sounded a little brighter as she asked about my first day back at work. She and Rose were going through the photos that my sister had taken of our wedding and finishing the rest of our unpacking. I internally thanked Rose for being such a great sister-in-law to Bella and taking the time to be there for her when I couldn't.

I checked in with Emmett to find he still had no news before eating a light lunch and hanging out with the cast.

The afternoon flew by as we filmed a few of the first scenes and before I realised it, the director was wrapping up for the day and thanking everyone. I said my goodbyes and then rushed to talk to Emmett and check my phone.

"I have some news Edward."

I immediately snapped my head up, my phone forgotten.

"Go on….."

"I've found him. I know exactly where he is and someone's watching him to make sure he doesn't go anywhere without me knowing. If he moves, they'll follow him and keep me informed."

My mouth went dry and I could feel the blood pounding through my head.

"Is he still in the UK?"

"Yeah….the outskirts of London, but I don't know how long he'll be there for so we need to move fast. Where's your schedule?"

I handed it over wordlessly and Emmett scanned it quickly. He continued talking without even looking up.

"Oh and Riley's here, he's waiting for you in the security office."

I groaned, really not wanting to deal with him right now but knowing that it was best to get it out of the way as he'd flown all the way here to talk to me about the current media shit storm.

"Right, so it's Tuesday today and you have filming right up until late on Friday night…..then nothing again until Monday morning. The weekend it is then princess."

He looked at me cautiously.

"Unless he moves on first of course."

I just stood there running through various scenarios of how I was going to hurt Sam, lost in my thoughts until Emmett snapped me out of it.

"Hey Edward! Listen, I'll sort it all out and we'll get the first available flight back to the UK Friday night or early Saturday morning, then we'll go and pay Sam a visit. We'll have to basically turn around and fly straight back so you're back on set for Monday. Okay?"

I just nodded, my head too full of the knowledge that in a few short days I'd be able to confront the piece of shit that had hurt my wife.

"You'll have to persuade Bella to stay here with Rose….."

He finally had my full attention.

"Shit, she'll never go for it Em! We _always_ travel together, I _can't_ leave her right now….."

He cut me off.

"Not this time, it's just you and me. You'll have to do it. Tell her that the media attention will be too much for her and you have to make a flying visit back the UK for talks about your next film…..what's that one you really wanted? Riley can go along with it if you need him to."

I hated the thought of lying to Bella but if I had a shot of getting him to retract the story then I would have to do it. If I told her the truth and I couldn't make it right I didn't think I'd be able to look her in the eye again.

I'd promised her I'd sort it out and I didn't intend to start of my married life by breaking that promise.

We rushed off so I could meet with Riley and after we had exchanged awkward pleasantries he immediately launched into work mode bringing up the article. I cut him off and told him it was in hand, it was all a pack of lies and that the story would be retracted very soon. He was frustrated that I wouldn't elaborate further but stopped pushing when he realised that I wouldn't budge and was getting very close to losing it with him.

I felt a little bad as I knew he was just trying to do his job but the fewer people that knew what Emmett and I were planning, the better. We talked shop for a while; I told him that Bella would be staying out of sight until it was all sorted and he told me that he was doing all he could with the media to turn the focus onto my current film when they asked for interviews and quotes on the latest revelations – common practice in the industry. Every story, good or bad was somehow used as a publicity tool and I realised that this was most likely why the director was so understanding; any publicity being good publicity and all that shit.

I wished I could see it that way…..but I still had the image of my Bella, sobbing hard and clinging on to me as if her life depended on it burned into my brain. She was a living, breathing human being, not a publicity tool.

I told Riley that Bella and I would be releasing a wedding picture on my webpage which sweetened him up a bit and he begrudgingly agreed to back me up if Bella should happen to ask about a meeting at the weekend. I say begrudgingly….he was actually fucking furious that I wouldn't let on where I was going and I had to listen to him lecture me about publicity, my career, poor decisions, not doing anything stupid….

When I finally couldn't take any more, I stood up suddenly, scraping the chair back on the hard floor as I hissed at him.

"I'd do anything for Bella, _anything_. She'll always be my first priority…._nothing,_ and certainly not my career will ever be more important than my wife."

Riley wisely put his hands up in surrender and said his goodbyes, leaving me free, _finally_ to get back to Bella.

…xoxox…

Emmett and Rose left soon after we returned to the trailer but I managed to snatch a quick word with my sister, thanking her for flying out with Emmett and being there for Bella. She gave me a fierce hug and shushed me, insisting that she was here for both of us and that she couldn't have stayed at home knowing what we'd flown back to. Once again, I realised how very lucky I was to have such a loving supportive family.

Bella almost leapt into my arms once we were alone, her relief at having me 'home' again was obvious and certainly matched the way I felt at finally being able to get back to her. My wedding ring was quickly back on my finger where it belonged and we settled in for a quiet evening. The stress and worry was still written all over her but I did all I could to try and erase it knowing I was just days away from being able to hopefully sort it all out once and for all.

The next few days went agonisingly slowly. I was torn between not wanting to leave Bella and wanting to drive to the airport and just take the next available flight back to the UK. I resisted the urge only because I knew that Emmett was making very detailed plans for our trip back and if I acted on my impulses, it would all be for nothing. Patience was not one of my strong suits.

I was feeling edgy with the waiting and in an almost constant state of panic every time I went on set, worrying that somehow my filming schedule would get altered and I'd not be able to fly back to the UK after all or that Sam would move on and we'd miss our chance. I'd told Bella about having to make a quick trip back to the UK; guilt rippling through me as I lied about a meeting for a film that couldn't be missed.

Initially, she wanted to travel with me, but thankfully didn't argue or push too hard when I explained that the media intrusion would be far too stressful for her right now. As she thanked me for my consideration I had to force myself to think of the end goal and not the fact that I was lying to her – albeit for a very good reason. Even so, it did not sit well with me and gave me yet something else to hold against Sam.

I woke up of Friday morning before the alarm went off, completely keyed up knowing I'd be travelling with Emmett as soon as filming wrapped for the day. I quickly threw an overnight bag together as I left Bella to sleep for a while longer before waking her with a coffee. I made sure to be extra considerate and affectionate knowing full well that she was anxious about me leaving her, even for such a short trip and I reassured her that I would be back as soon as I possibly could. We showered together, making love under the warm spray and I did my best to kiss and adore everywhere I could reach while we said our goodbyes. Finally, I made sure she knew who was staying behind to provide her security and made her promise that she would call for them if she had any worries.

Emmett had told me repeatedly to leave all the arrangements up to him and I trusted him implicitly, knowing that this was his job, he knew exactly what he was doing and in all honesty I was thankful that it left me free to concentrate on work and Bella. All I'd had to do so far was transfer a very large sum of money into his account for him to use as he saw fit.

The whole day I kept checking in with him, anxious to be on our way and he assured me that everything was okay, that Sam hadn't moved. Finally filming was over for the weekend and within minutes I was back in my own clothes itching to get going. Just before leaving I made a point of speaking to the security that would be left behind with Bella and Rose, impressing upon them how important it was to keep them safe and to make sure that no media of any description got anywhere near them.

…xoxox…

It took us a while to get past the paps and film crews at the entrance but eventually we were on our way. The next several hours were almost like a blur. Another guy from the security team drove us to the airport in time for our flight so Emmett was free to talk or text on his phone. Other than calling or texting Bella I just did what I was told the whole time, desperate not to fuck anything up.

When we landed in the UK we had to walk through a shit storm of paps and film crews all screaming at me to answer their questions and by this time my nerves were in shreds and it was as much as I could do not to lash out. Emmett was severely pissed off at the intrusion but remained professional and pulled me to a waiting car and we were away, speeding through the streets, a little closer to Sam.

We had a couple of car changes just in case any paps had followed us and at one point we went in to an office building and straight out the back entrance into yet another waiting car. Emmett was trying to at least make it _look_ like I had gone back to the UK for film talks in case I was spotted.

I'd lived in London my whole life but I was so stressed and keyed up that I had no idea where we were when we finally pulled up outside a down market hotel. Emmett jumped out and made a quick call before opening the door again, pulling on a pair of gloves as he spoke to me.

"Right, stay in the car and keep your head down. He's still inside. Don't move until I come back."

I felt like I had an electrical current running through my body and I could feel myself shaking slightly with the anticipation. We were so close now. My eyes were darting around everywhere and my body felt like it was on high alert.

Emmett eventually came back and climbed in the back with me.

"Listen up Edward. You need to do everything I say, no questions. When I say 'jump' you jump okay?"

I just nodded silently, completely out of words knowing that we were so close.

"I've spoken to Sam…."

I almost leapt out of my seat with this news.

"_What the fuck…."_

Emmett shoved me back in my seat, none too gently.

"Calm down and listen! I've spoken to him; he's shit scared and has agreed to withdraw the story as long as I don't let anyone he's in debt to, know where he is so I gave him my word. The journalist that ran the original story is up there with him now and it'll be the front page story tomorrow."

I wasn't stupid. I knew Emmett would have paid the journalist off to ensure he turned up and ran it as the lead story and right now he'd likely be hugging himself with glee at getting such a major coup for the shower of shit rag that he worked for. My first instinct was to try and kill the fucker for having run it at all but that wouldn't help right now.

I also knew that once the story was out then all the other papers, magazines, media outlets and blogs would run it too. Sam would finally be exposed for the lying little rat that he was.

After what seemed like an age Emmett handed me a pair of soft leather gloves and told me to put them on and to follow him inside the hotel. My legs didn't even feel like they belonged to me at this point and it felt like I was watching events unfold from outside as I trailed after him into the lobby.

I couldn't even work out what time it was as there were barely any people around and there was certainly no one manning the reception desk. I followed Emmett up the stairs and we waited for a couple of minutes until a guy exited what had to be Sam's room. He looked over, nodded at Emmett and disappeared into the lift.

"Come on. You're up next princess."

Emmett indicated that I should stay to one side while he knocked and the door was opened quickly.

I couldn't breathe at this point, knowing that Sam was there. We had him. He may have retracted the story….but the fucker hadn't paid for what he'd done to my wife.

I finally heard him as he spoke to Emmett, the nerves clear in his voice which was high and fast.

"I've done it….I did what you asked….ask the guy, I gave him a full retraction….please, can you leave me alone now?"

"No can do Sam, we're not finished yet."

Emmett sounded completely in control, his voice low and quiet and Sam, quite rightly sounded terrified.

"But…..what more do you want? I did everything…."

"We'll continue this inside."

Emmett stepped forward, blocking any possible escape route and nodded at me to follow. I immediately moved behind him and into the room, shutting and locking the door after me.

Sam and I finally locked eyes and two things passed over his face. Recognition and then panic. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

It was the weirdest experience of my life. Although I had a quick temper, I'd rarely been in any physical fights; I mean I'd had a few scraps when I was a kid but nothing to speak of. I usually relied on running my mouth in confrontational situations, maybe some pushing and shoving, and for the most part, other people had backed down before we came to blows.

But everything just seemed to slot into place, all the pieces finally coming together. I felt calm and controlled and it all seemed crystal clear to me. I was supposed to be here and I was going to make this fucker pay for ever even _thinking_ he could use my wife the way he had.

I just stared at him down as he backed himself further into the shitty hotel room, fear literally pouring out of him. It took just two words from his filthy mouth for me to spring into life.

"I'm sorry…."

As if that would make it all better.

Rage coiled from deep within me and then adrenalin coursed through every part of my body as I leapt forward, grabbed his throat and pinned him up against the wall.

"_Sorry? Sorry?_ It's too late for apologies you dirty fucking piece of shit. You made my wife cry….you made her sick with worry. You have no fucking clue what you've done."

I watched my fist, and his reaction, as it smashed into his face with a satisfying crunch, blood seeping out from behind his hands as they flew to his face, far too late to stop the blow.

I was barely aware of anything else as I laid into him with everything I had, punching and kicking at every part of him that I could get to. He tried to fight back and managed to land a couple of ineffectual blows to my body but I didn't feel a thing; I was in a completely different zone.

All I could think about was how much he'd hurt my wife, portraying her as a slut with his disgusting lies.

All I could hear were his groans and all I could feel was the fury and upset slowly dissipating as I made him pay a painful price for hurting my Bella.

After I don't know how long, he slumped to the floor, pleading with me to stop; hands held in front of him. Spittle sprayed out of my mouth as I hissed at him.

"_Stop?_ I should fucking kill you, you spineless bastard."

When Emmett finally stepped in I looked at him with surprise, having forgotten he was even there.

"That's almost enough now Edward."

"Almost?"

Emmett landed a hard kick to his ribs, spat on him and stepped back again.

"Yeah, now it's enough."

Emmett loved Bella like a sister and I suddenly realised just how much he'd had to do and how much pressure he'd been under to arrange everything. He'd have been almost as gutted as me if Sam had disappeared before we got to him.

He looked back at Sam, the menace in his voice unmistakeable.

"Keep your mouth shut in the future and don't ever let either of us see you again. Your life won't be worth living. Are we clear?"

Sam nodded wildly and then winced in pain from the movement.

Emmett pulled me back towards the door and after one final glance at Sam we were out of there and at his prompting removed our gloves as we walked at a normal pace back towards the stairs. As we were descending, three huge guys passed us on the way up, the one in the lead nodding at Emmett as he went by. I suspected immediately who they were but kept my mouth shut until we were back in our car and driving off.

"Were they his creditors?"

Emmett barked out a laugh.

"Well that's one way of putting it. They're not exactly The Bank of England but they _have_ come for full repayment of his gambling debts."

"I thought you gave him your word?"

"Yeah, well I lied."

I smiled to myself for the first time since I'd left Bella.

...xoxox…

Finally back with Bella, the last couple of days caught up with me, leaving me barely able to stand. I was exhausted, wrung out and severely jet lagged. Wordlessly she led me to bed and just held on to me as I allowed myself to relax at last and went out like a light.

When I woke up Bella brought me a sandwich and a drink and sat on the bed beside me while I bolted them down. I had no idea what the time was or what the day was for that matter and I was further distracted by the fact that she was wearing one of my t-shirts.

"Everything go okay in London?"

I caught her eye, trying to work out where this was going and decided that if she asked me outright what I'd done, then I would tell her the truth.

"Yeah, it all went well baby."

She nodded before continuing.

"So…Rose came over earlier when you were asleep."

I knew that at some point Emmett would tell my sister what had happened and I vaguely wondered if she would be angry at me for what I'd done.

"Yeah? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She told me that Sam has retracted the story and it's _everywhere_; all over the papers, the news, the internet….everyone knows he lied."

I met her eye again, wary of her reaction but before I could respond she took my hands and gently kissed across the knuckles. Knuckles that now I'd looked at them properly, were red and slightly puffy. She then pulled the covers back and kissed a large bruise on my ribs and another smaller one on my bicep. I knew that wardrobe and make-up would not be impressed if they saw all this but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"Bella….baby…."

She placed her fingers over my lips.

"Shhh. Its fine Edward, you don't have to explain. I love you and….thank you."

She knew. She'd probably known all along what I was going to do but she wasn't going to make an issue over it.

I pulled her tightly to me, burying my head in her neck.

"I promised you baby….I'll _never_ break a promise to you."

She pulled my face back and kissed me before smiling widely. That alone was worth it - to see that smile back on her face. A real one that reached her eyes.

"Oh and Rose said to send you her love and to say that she's proud of you."

I couldn't help my smirk as I dragged Bella into bed, quickly ridding her of my t-shirt as she squirmed and giggled underneath me.

Bella was happy….everything felt right in my world again.

_**Please press review**_

_**X**_

**A/N: **_Even though this story is pretty much over I still have one or two more ideas for outtakes. I have to get back to my other fic for a while so I'm not sure when I'll write the next outtake for these two. It's probably best to keep me on author alert so you don't miss anything._

_Oh, and a point of interest – the Sunday paper that I was writing about in this fic ('The News of the World') has just been shut down over it's less than scrupulous journalism. _


	19. Outtake 4

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**A/N: **_I'm still working on the next chapter of FI but this popped into my head this weekend so I went with it - enjoy!_

**EPOV**

Daniel was happy that everything was secure so he disappeared, leaving me alone. I was dog tired, sweaty and pissed off as I stepped inside my hotel room, shoved the 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside and slammed the door shut; locking it securely. I was not in the mood to be disturbed. I'd already had a team of chambermaids stroll in a couple of mornings ago and almost catch me stark bollock naked as I stepped out of the shower and I wasn't up for a repeat of that.

I thought about how much I hated this fucking room as I stalked further inside; I hadn't even bothered to unpack and left all of my stuff lying haphazardly inside my case. I grabbed myself a cold beer from the mini bar, grouching to myself about how I was going to pay well over the odds for it before gulping it down and finishing with a loud belch.

Well technically the film company would be paying, but whatever.

I dropped heavily onto the edge of my bed and raked my hands through my dirty hair before undressing and heading off for a shower, hoping that maybe it would make me feel better. Well, at the very least I wouldn't have to put up with my own stink.

It was so fucking hot here. Everyone raved about Mexico, how beautiful it was, how much there was to see. Yeah, well, all I'd seen so far was the inside of my hotel room and the fucking film set. I'd already argued with the director about why, if we weren't shooting on location, we couldn't have done this in any fucking studio. Yeah, well that went down well and he was none too pleased with me questioning his judgement and schedule. Apparently we _would_ be shooting on location too, maybe next week, so what the fuck did I know?

The filming was driving me to distraction and I had another week to go yet. If I had to put up with the whining and constant complaints from my fucking co-star for much longer I'd lose it; there was only so long I could keep a smile on my face. It was her fucking fault that we were doing these re-shoots anyway - _according to the behind the scenes gossip_ - but for all I knew, they were telling her the same thing when she bitched about me.

Wardrobe and Make-up was proving to be a nightmare as I was sweating like a pig. The make-up wouldn't stay on; needing constant re-touching and I kept soaking through the clothes. I'm sure they were as pissed off as me but it's not like I could control how much I fucking perspired is it?

Security wasn't the same. Emmett had stayed behind with my sister as this was a short trip – just two weeks, but it felt so much longer. I understood his reasons but the guy he'd sent with me was new – Daniel; I mean he was pleasant, helpful, diligent and good at his job but I hadn't really clicked with him and he was all business, all of the time. I couldn't chat and laugh with him and maybe play some x-box once we finally got back to the hotel. He just made sure I was securely in my room, buggered off and then came back for me in the morning.

Mind you, in his defence, he was probably sick of the sound of my fucking voice by the end of his first day.

Fuck it all to hell. I didn't actually give a shit about any of those things. That wasn't the problem. I knew exactly what was wrong with me.

I missed my wife.

I missed Bella so much it fucking hurt.

If Bella had been with me the whole experience would have been fantastic, purely because we were together. We'd have been laughing about almost every tiny thing that was pissing me off. Bella made everything better and happier; just knowing she was nearby relaxed me.

I wrapped a towel around me and went to check my phone – again. It was all I'd done on any break I'd had. The fucking time difference was driving me up the wall too. I'd had both day and night shoots all week and had only managed to speak to Bella a few times and then it was just snatched calls as the director was packing in as much as he could; we'd been on set some days for eighteen fucking hours which just wasn't funny.

She sent me texts on and off all day when she was awake and these had been a lifeline for me. It seemed to work out that when I had a decent break it was the middle of the night in the UK and there was no way I'd consider waking her up and disturbing her sleep. She kept telling me that she didn't mind; that she wanted to talk to me but I refused point blank and wouldn't budge. She needed her rest more than ever right now.

We were expecting our first baby and she was almost 36 weeks along.

To say we were happy about that would be a gross fucking understatement. We'd been floating along in our own little world and then these re-shoots came up which fucked up our carefully made plans.

Yeah, I know it was only for two weeks and my reaction most probably made me sound like a girl….but shit, we'd never been apart like this the entire time we'd been together and neither of us was coping particularly well. Bella was doing her usual thing of putting on a brave face for me as I was inclined to….well, _worry_ about her. Just a tiny bit.

Fuck that, I could be a nightmare at the best of times but since she'd been carrying our baby my protective nature had cranked up to high alert. Understandably, being apart right now wasn't helping that. I was internally freaking out that she'd go into labour early and I'd miss the birth or that something would go wrong and she'd need me or that the paps would hassle her if she went out….

I was driving myself almost insane and I knew it wouldn't improve until we were back together again.

We'd made what we thought were foolproof plans. She'd been able to travel and stay with me when I'd originally filmed for almost three months in Canada. We'd even organised it so that she didn't miss any ante-natal checks as the film company had helped us to get her booked into an excellent hospital which wasn't too far away from the set. Filming had wrapped a month ago, giving us what we'd _thought_ would be a nice breather to wind down and make final preparations for the baby.

Of course, the unexpected re-shoots had thrown a spanner into the works and now Bella was over the 34 week restriction for flying so she'd had to stay at home.

Not good. Not fucking good at all.

I have no idea how we managed to prise ourselves apart at the airport; both of us crying and hugging….and me trying to get her to _stop_ crying as I didn't want her or the baby upset….

Thank god it was in the relative privacy of the VIP lounge otherwise the paps would have had a fucking field day with that little photo opportunity.

And I'd have likely thrown a fucking shit fit at them which wouldn't have helped matters.

I checked my phone….again before plugging it in to charge. I was feeling far more tense than normal as I'd managed to talk to Bella briefly a few hours previously and it was clear that she was having a bad day. She tried to hide it but I could tell she was anxious and weepy and just as I was trying to reassure her I was called away to film a scene. I'd tried to ask for just a few more minutes but the shot had taken ages to set up and they wanted me _now_.

My family and our friends had been great; they'd been keeping in close contact with her. But as Bella pointed out to me, as much as she appreciated everything they did – they weren't _me_. And I knew exactly what she meant.

I slumped back on to the bed wondering if I could snatch a few hours sleep before Daniel came back for me again. It was 8am in Mexico meaning it was only 2am in London, so calling Bella was out of the fucking question.

I missed just being with her; her love and affection, her company, her smile. I missed waking up with her next to me. I missed holding her close and running my hands over her swollen belly and it was still amazing to me to be able to feel the life we'd made kick and move. I loved talking and singing to her bump while Bella laughed and smiled at me.

But I also missed the closeness and physical intimacy. Her kisses, her tongue, her touch, her body. Christ the things her hands and mouth did to me….

Our love life was active, fulfilling, satisfying and everything I'd ever wanted. More than I'd ever hoped would be possible in all honesty. I was a happy man and did all I could to ensure that Bella was happy too.

Other than the first few weeks of the pregnancy when she wasn't feeling too good, our love life had kicked into another gear entirely. It had always been great between us but Bella's hormones were a definite plus right now and I was more than enjoying the added challenge of keeping my wife satisfied.

And her body….I was fascinated by the almost daily changes; everything was bigger, softer and rounder with her new curves and the swell of her bump. And I loved it all. She was so fucking beautiful and she looked amazing. I'd wondered and worried a little in the early stages if I'd still want her the same way when she was heavily pregnant but my concern was completely unfounded. My desire for her had never diminished.

Just thinking about making love to my wife was frustrating me beyond belief and I briefly contemplated ordering a porn movie to relieve some of the tension. However, I quickly discounted that idea knowing that I'd have a better time just thinking about Bella and I was pretty sure I'd come quicker too as I had plenty of memories to draw on.

In the end exhaustion decided for me and I fell asleep. My mobile phone rang and I jumped awake, groping about on the bed for it before I remembered I'd plugged it in on the bedside table. I couldn't think straight in that weird half awake, half asleep state and I finally got it together and answered my phone.

"Edward?"

"Bella? Baby?"

I was so confused; convinced I'd slept too long and missed filming and wondering why the fuck Daniel hadn't woken me.

"Yeah…are you okay? Did I wake you?"

I rubbed my hands over my face trying to wake myself up.

"Yeah, I must have dropped off."

"Oh I'm sorry…Don't worry, I'll call you later. Go back to sleep."

I was fully awake now.

"No! Don't go baby. What time is it?"

Silence.

"Bella?"

"I'm here. Promise you won't be angry."

I sat bolt upright, panic coursing through me as I fired questions at her.

"Oh fuck! What's happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Just tell me and I'll get on the next plane back."

"God, no! I promise it's nothing like that. I'm fine, the baby's fine."

I relaxed infinitesimally and my voice softened.

"What is it Bella?"

She let out a little sob which made my whole body clench.

"I just miss you so much. It's only been a week and it feels like the longest week of my life."

"Oh baby…..I know…."

"I had to talk to you even if it is the middle of the night…"

I realised now why she thought I'd be annoyed; she was calling me when she should have been sleeping. Her anxious tone however, quickly pulled me up and I made an extra effort to be soft and calm with her.

"What time is it there Bella?"

She let out a sigh.

"Three in the morning…."

I winced, thankful that she couldn't see me at that moment as worry coursed through me at her missing her rest like this.

But another part of me was just so fucking happy to speak to her at last.

"….I couldn't sleep….I'm so restless and I miss you and I hate sleeping without you….I can't get comfortable and the baby's doing back flips. I think he or she misses their Daddy."

A wave of emotion passed over me at her words and I smiled to myself, happy that all seemed to be okay with the baby, even if I did wish that this final stage wasn't making Bella so uncomfortable. The baby was often active during the night but we'd found that it helped when I rubbed and stroked her belly and I liked to think that he or she recognised me and settled at my touch.

"It's okay baby, I'm not annoyed. I need to speak to you too; it's been driving me fucking mad; I'm missing you like crazy. I just worry about you that's all…."

"I know you do Edward….but I'm resting most of the time now, even napping during the day too."

I let out a heavy sigh, wishing I was there with her and scooted to sit up against the headboard, draping my towel over me again. Bella laughed lightly as I moved around.

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting comfortable….I fell asleep when I got out of the shower."

I heard her breath hitch and I recognised that sound immediately. Bella was turned on.

And I wasn't there. _Fuck it._

"Are you naked?"

I smiled to myself again, marvelling at how she'd changed from that shy young woman I'd met almost six years ago. Today's Bella wasn't afraid to say what she wanted.

"Almost, I have a towel around me."

She let out a little whimper and I could feel myself getting hard. Without even thinking about it my hand snaked under the towel and I gently wrapped my hand around my cock.

"Oh god….Edward, do you have any idea what you're doing to me? I miss you…._all of you_."

"Baby…..you're making me hard. I fell asleep thinking about your body; about making love to you."

More whimpers.

I wondered where this would lead. We'd never had phone sex before – never had to actually as we'd always been together. But I wanted her right now and I was damn sure she wanted me too.

"What are you wearing Bella?"

Her voice was all breathy and low, exactly as it was every fucking time, right before we had sex.

"One of your t-shirts. I've sprayed it with your aftershave."

"Fucking hell baby."

It still affected me when she wore my stuff and smelled of me and I loved that she didn't make up something unbelievable, like that she was lounging around in lacy underwear. I mean I had a good imagination but I'd have struggled to forget that she was almost at full term.

And I didn't want to anyway as I still thought she was the sexiest woman I'd ever seen, pregnant or not. My dick was now standing to attention.

I heard her shuffling around and I hoped she was getting comfortable.

"Are you in bed Bella?"

"Yeah….."

"Do you want me to make you come baby?"

The loud moan she let out went straight to my groin, making me twitch and I began to stroke myself slowly, opening the towel and moving it out of the way.

"Yes…I want you….I can't stop thinking about you."

"What do you think about Bella?"

"You, touching me….kissing me, everywhere….your hands all over me, your fingers inside me….your mouth on me….your cock – how it feels when you push inside…."

"Jesus Bella…I'm so hard for you."

More moaning and movement from her end of the line.

"Edward….I'm….so…._wet_…."

She was panting now and I knew what she was doing but I had to hear her say the words.

"Baby, are you touching yourself?"

"_Yesssssss_."

Oh shit. Good answer.

My own movements sped up thinking about Bella lying there getting herself off. I loved watching her masturbate but struggled to hold back enough for her to finish as I would usually get so turned on that I'd thrust inside her so she'd come on my cock instead.

The distance gave me no choice now so I forced myself to focus.

"That's it baby….pretend it's _me_ touching you…._my_ fingers inside you…come for me Bella….I want you so fucking much."

"_Oh….I….close….Edwar__d….need you….yes….want you…."_

I was leaking at this point; wildly aroused by listening to her and knowing how much she wanted me.

Bella loved how vocal I was when we had sex and often it would take just a few words to tip her over the edge.

"I need to be inside you Bella….I want to make you come all over my hand and then fuck you…."

And that was all it took.

I knew exactly what my wife sounded like when she had an orgasm. I knew every sound that came out of her pretty mouth like the back of my hand.

My hand that was now pumping myself harder and faster.

Bella took just a few seconds to get herself together before she spoke to me again. I could picture her; all flushed and slightly spaced out, a lazy smile on her beautiful face.

"So good Edward."

"You like that baby? Did it feel good to come for me?"

"Oh god yes….are you stroking yourself?"

I almost laughed. Almost. Like I _wouldn't_ be doing that after listening to her.

"Uh huh. I'm close now baby, I want you so much."

"What do you want? My mouth…..my hand…..my pussy?"

I groaned loudly, urgently wanting all of her, right fucking _now_. But my mind conjured up the image of her sucking me, her mouth wrapped around my cock as she looked up at me with those big brown eyes.

"_Fuck baby_. I want your mouth…I want you to suck me….."

I could hear Bella moaning and I was pretty sure she was touching herself again. Well, at least, in my fantasy she was and that was good enough for me so I went with that.

I loved how her voice was still breathy and only slightly above a whisper which made it seem like we were doing something that we shouldn't be.

I liked it.

"Edward, I love your cock….if I was there I'd lick you all the way to the tip, tasting you, and then take you in my mouth."

"Oh fuck. Go on baby."

"I'd take you as far back as I could and suck you hard and fast while I watched your face. I love watching you like that."

I loved my wife. She knew exactly what I liked.

"I've been thinking of you so much while you've been away. Thinking of you while I make myself come."

_Whoa….what? _I was trying to prolong my pleasure but hearing stuff like that wasn't making it any easier.

"You've been..._touching yourself_ while I'm away?"

Please let me have heard her correctly.

"Every day Edward….I miss you….I love you."

"Fuck, that's so hot baby. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Bella didn't need any more prompting and in the few short minutes that it took for me to shoot my load all over my chest, she kept talking, telling me every last thing that she wanted me to do to her and what I could expect when I got home.

I don't know if I was just imagining it or of it was due to our enforced separation, but the way she was talking to me seemed so much more dirty and daring than normal.

In a good way of course. And I fucking loved it.

I was so grateful that she'd called me and that I was actually free to take her call. I so badly needed to talk to her; to reconnect, and it was obvious that she needed me just as much.

We spent a while talking, sharing how much we missed and loved each other; how we couldn't wait to be back together again.

Then catching up on what we were both doing; how the re-shoots were going, how her hospital appointment had gone and how she was feeling. It was vital to me to be an involved father for the entire experience – not just when our baby arrived. Although on the practical side, we were pretty much ready I still wanted to be there to help organise the final bits and pieces at home. I didn't want to miss anything.

By the end of the call I was happier and more relaxed and I felt sure that Bella was too. When she could no longer hide her yawns I gently insisted that she get some sleep before we said our goodbyes.

We'd lasted a week apart and it was just one more week to go before I was home again and then work was most definitely being shoved on the back burner for a few months while we concentrated on the important stuff.

Our new baby; a family of our own. I'd never been more ready.

_**Please press review!**_

_**X**_


	20. Outtake 5

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**A/N: **_Daddyward anyone? This little glimpse into the future takes place when Edward is 37 years old. _

**EPOV**

I heard the bedroom door open but didn't move. Muffled giggles and the padding of feet slowly creeping towards my bed had all my senses on high alert and I was instantly thankful that I was lying on my side.

Six years of parenting had clued me in very quickly. _Never_ lie on your back unless you're happy for your gut to be used as a trampoline by tiny children who were inexplicably and freakishly heavy.

I mean I had some extra padding there now, but come on – that shit just wasn't funny, especially if a stray foot stamped on your groin. Once, when Marcus was two he'd managed to destroy any possibility of sex for an entire weekend doing exactly that. Try as I might, I couldn't see the funny side and Bella's initial laughter had stopped the instant she realised how much pain I was in.

That was a long weekend for both of us.

Feeling the bed dip slightly behind me I couldn't keep the grin from spreading over my face. There were a few seconds of absolute silence while whoever was behind me prepared to strike. And that was their undoing.

Taking advantage of their pause I flung myself over to the other side and pounced, roaring like a wild animal. Their eyes were shocked and wide as the initial shrieks of my three boys soon turned into crazed laughter and squealing as I tickled and pretended to bite each of them in turn before blowing messy raspberries on their bellies.

After several minutes of chaos we all collapsed in a heap on the bed to enjoy a group hug for a few precious seconds before they started to fidget and squirm. Moments like this were priceless and eclipsed all of the noise, tantrums and mess a million times over.

Garrett and Marcus were now four years old and our youngest, James, had just turned two. Marcus was far louder and more outgoing than Garrett and for some time Bella and I had assumed that he was the instigator when they were naughty. However, over time we soon realised that it was in fact Garrett who was behind most of their little 'crimes', quietly encouraging his twin to do whatever scheme he'd thought up.

If the twins were a force to be reckoned with before, adding another little boy into the mix made life interesting, that's for sure.

Just before James was born we'd been _almost_ sure that after four children our family would be complete but as it turned out the final decision was taken out of our hands. Bella had gone into labour three weeks early and had to have an emergency caesarean. No one would be surprised I'm sure, to hear that I was frantic with worry at this unexpected turn of events and I was a fucking mess when she was wheeled into emergency surgery.

The relief I felt to be reunited with both my wife and new baby son was simply overwhelming and I don't think I've ever cried so much in my entire life; so fucking grateful that they were both safe and well. Once the dust had settled we were advised by the Doctors not to have any more children and both of us were sufficiently freaked out by what had happened that we decided not to tempt fate any further. We knew how very lucky we were to have four beautiful, healthy children.

So James Edward was the youngest of our brood and my poor Mum missed out yet again on getting her name included as a middle name. I'm kidding of course – she was honestly just thrilled that both Bella and the baby were okay as both she and my Dad had become very close to her and had happily filled the parental roles in Bella's life.

The boys wriggled out of my grip and bolted past her as Bella came into the room.

"I hope you were gentle with Daddy….."

Too late, they had disappeared without bothering to answer. I just grinned at her and waggled my eyebrows.

"I'm fine baby. Everything's in working order."

She smiled at me deviously as she came over and flopped onto the bed next to me before leaning in for a kiss as she trailed her hand over my chest.

"Good. I was hoping for a repeat of last night when they're all in bed later…."

I could feel myself getting hard; pleasant images of the previous evening running through my head on a loop as I pulled the cover over my dick in case one of the kids strolled in again. Bella had taken up yoga a few months after James was born and I frequently reaped the rewards of my _very_ flexible wife.

I stroked my hand gently across her cheek.

"Is that right Mrs Cullen?"

"Mmm hmmm."

A loud crash sounded from along the hall and we both groaned in unison.

I went to get up but Bella stopped me.

"Don't worry, I've got this. Do you want to jump in the shower?"

Bella rushed off, once again reminding the boys about the _no_ _football in the house _rule and I pulled myself to sitting, closing my eyes and groaning slightly with the movement. My last film had wrapped a week ago and it had proved to be very physically demanding. I was grateful that I had a few months off before I had to start something new so I could rest a little and get back to normal.

When I opened my eyes again I was met with huge green eyes staring at me.

"Hey sweetie. I didn't hear you sneak in."

Katie crawled into my lap and wrapped her little arms around me, effectively turning me into a pile of mush. Yep, my daughter could wrap me around her little finger.

I stroked her hair which was virtually identical in colour to mine but wavy like Bella's and already it was half way down her back even though she was only six.

"You smell funny Daddy."

I laughed loudly as she pulled away wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I was just about to have a shower. You ready for a day with Daddy?"

Her face split into a huge smile as she nodded frantically, telling me all the things she had planned.

"Okay, well give me a few minutes and we'll get started."

While I was showering I thought about the day ahead. Bella was taking our boys to meet up with Rose, Emmett and their sons for the day. Normally we would all go but Katie had been a little 'off' recently and Bella was concerned that she hadn't been able to get to the bottom of what had been bothering her, other than she'd had some sort of falling out with her best friend at school.

Even though she was used to my erratic working hours, Katie tended to be a little clingy for a few days when I was finally home but this seemed different somehow. Although she was a bubbly, happy little girl, she had always been quieter than her younger brothers but she was far more subdued than normal. When I asked her if she wanted to stay at home with me while her Mum and brothers were out she'd immediately said yes so Bella and I were hopeful that she'd open up to me while we were alone.

I was the last to get up and Bella had already organised breakfast for everyone else so Katie sat with me while I ate mine; both of us quietly laughing together, watching as Bella rounded up the boys in an attempt to get out of the house on time. Scraping my plate into the bin I saw a broken picture frame, presumably the cause of the noise earlier. My beautiful wife caught my eye and we both shook our heads and smiled ruefully. It wasn't the first time they'd broken something and I doubted it would be the last.

Bella spent a few minutes saying goodbye to Katie and giving her a loving cuddle before I helped her load the boys into the car, making them promise to behave for their Mum. Bella wrapped herself around my waist, my arms instinctively folding her closer into my body and we took a moment to say our private goodbyes with me running through my usual routine of asking her to take care of herself and the boys, to drive carefully, to call me if she needed to…yeah, I still worried about her and I doubted that would ever change.

Katie followed me outside and clutched onto my hand as we waved them off.

"Right Miss Katie-Kay, I'm all yours. Hmmm, what _ever_ shall we do?"

She giggled and dragged me into the house and straight to the dressing-up box where for the next hour or so we lost ourselves in making up a play to show Bella and her brothers later. I really loved this part of parenting; the fun stuff, playing with them, running around and acting like a kid again. Katie seemed to have inherited my love of acting and often tried to rope her brothers into putting on shows for Bella and me with varying degrees of success.

We broke off for a drink and a snack in the kitchen.

"How's ballet going sweetie?"

Katie nodded enthusiastically as she chewed a biscuit.

"Really good Daddy. Miss Makenna says I can be in the show this Christmas."

"That's excellent Katie! You know how proud me and Mummy are don't you?"

She smiled at me under her lashes and blushed a little as she nodded. It was at times like this no matter how much she looked like me it was evident how very much of Bella she'd inherited.

"And you're only six too….."

She corrected me gravely.

"Six and a half Daddy."

"Of course, silly me."

It didn't seem like ballet class was causing any problems and as we moved on to her next choice of activity – baking fairy cakes – I managed to discretely rule out any worries to do with her brothers and other family members which, as she was only six, pretty much only left school.

I stood back and surveyed the finished cakes with no small amount of pride. I'd never made them before and was relieved that Katie had been happy to make the ones that came in a box with instructions as I wouldn't have known where to start if we'd attempted to make them from scratch.

I cleaned up Katie and the kitchen and made us both some lunch and we sat together at the table finishing our sandwich with a fairy cake each. I was pleasantly surprised to find that were actually pretty good.

"Mmmm, Mummy and the boys will love the cakes sweetie."

Katie smiled proudly.

"Do you think Mummy is pretty?"

Okay so that was out of the blue but I answered her honestly.

"I think your Mummy is beautiful. Actually she's the most beautiful lady I've ever seen."

Katie regarded me carefully, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

"Okay. Can we do some colouring now?"

We went into the playroom and set ourselves at the table with various colouring books and pens before choosing a picture each; working in silence for a few minutes.

"How's school baby girl?"

"It's okay."

"Do you like your new teacher?"

"Yes…..she's really kind."

"That's good….How's Olivia?"

Katie's head snapped up and she scowled.

"She's stupid."

"Oh, why's that? I thought she was your best friend."

She turned her attention back to her colouring book.

"I don't like her any more. I've been playing with Amy and Christina."

While I was happy that she had other friends I still wanted to get to the bottom of her falling out with Olivia. They'd been firm friends since the first day at school and had been almost inseparable, sitting together in class, playing together at break times and going to each others houses after school for tea.

"Why don't you like her any more? Did you have an argument?"

She met my eye again and I could see the battle in her face as she wavered over whether to tell me or not.

I stroked my hand over her hair, trying to encourage her to open up.

"Katie, you know you can tell me and Mummy anything don't you? It makes us worry when you're upset….maybe we can help you sort it out?"

She spoke softly.

"I can't tell Mummy."

"Oh Sweetie, you can tell Mummy _anything_."

She shook her head frantically.

"Well, can you tell _me_ then? Please."

She put down her pen and looked directly at me.

"Do you love Mummy?"

That wasn't what I was expecting at all and I was as confused as hell with no idea where this was going.

"Of course I love Mummy; I love her so much – more than the whole world."

"Do you love any other ladies?"

"Errr let's see…..well I love Nanny, Auntie Rose, Auntie Alice…..but not like I love Mummy…"

Katie looked as frustrated as I felt with this line of questioning.

"No…..I mean _other_ ladies, not our family."

"No honey. I only love Mummy…..why? What's worrying you?"

I shifted my chair closer so I could wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Please tell me baby girl."

"I….I don't want you to live somewhere else."

She then burst into tears, huge wracking sobs making her whole body heave as she flung herself into my arms. I had to hold back my own tears as I repeatedly told her that I wasn't going anywhere, that I only ever went away for work and that I always missed everyone desperately and came home as soon as I could.

I shushed her and stroked her hair as she got all of her tears out and when she finally calmed down to just soft sniffs I carried her into the front room and sat back cradling her tightly on my lap.

"Come on now, what's going on? You have to tell me Katie, I can't make it all better until I know what's wrong."

She tucked her head into my chest and gazed up at me with those huge green eyes.

"Olivia said that you loved another lady…..she saw you kissing her and telling her….I told her she was being stupid but when I went to her house…she showed me."

Realisation started to dawn on me.

"What did she show you Katie?"

"It was on her TV, you were in bed with a lady and you were kissing her and telling her that you wanted to live with her…..and you loved her. Olivia said you would leave us like _her_ Daddy did….I didn't want to tell Mummy in case I made her cry."

And then the whole thing fell into place; my heart breaking for my little daughter for thinking she had to keep a secret to save upsetting her Mum, all the while worrying that I was going to leave.

"Oh angel…That lady is called Senna - I was _working_, and we were just acting. That's what Daddy does for a job – I'm an actor. It's all just pretend and people watch it at the cinema or on the TV. I don't love her in real life and she doesn't love me…..she has a husband and I have Mummy. I promise you sweetheart, it's not real….._I love Mummy_…..I'll _always_ love Mummy and I'll never,_ ever_ leave you all."

I could have kicked myself. Bella and I had made the decision long ago not to make a big deal about my job when I was home. We just wanted to be Edward and Bella…Mum and Dad, and leave all the other nonsense on set. We never wanted our kids to be affected by what I did for a living and we did all we could to shield them from the media spotlight so they could have a normal family life and upbringing. Up until now, I thought we'd done a good job. We'd told them I was an actor but being so young it had just gone over their heads and they'd happily accepted the simple explanations like 'Daddy's at work'. They'd all even stayed with me on set at various times but were far too young to remember any of it.

Bella and I were careful to monitor what they watched on TV and DVD, always ensuring that it was age appropriate and we'd never even _considered_ showing them any of my films. Quite apart from the fact that they were far too grown up for them to watch, I wasn't comfortable with even Bella or my family watching me act so I wasn't about to show my children. We'd been convinced that this wouldn't even be an issue until they were at least well into Junior School and old enough to understand when we explained it to them.

Clearly we were wrong.

I was also trying not to be angry with Olivia's mother for letting her have access to a DVD that was obviously unsuitable and I knew I'd have to discuss this with Bella as I didn't want something similar to happen again. My film was actually fairly mild but what if it had been something far worse?

It took me a while to explain everything to Katie. I had to make comparisons with the few other films she'd seen at the cinema, the Christmas show she'd been in at school, the one coming up for ballet class and the stuff she did at home, but eventually I was satisfied that she understood as well as she could.

We had a few more tears, plenty of cuddles and reassurance, but in the largely uncomplicated world of a six year old, all was well again while my head was churning over it all and mentally beating myself up.

Katie tugged me to stand up.

"Come on Daddy, let's practice our play again."

We went back to the dressing up box and continued where we'd left off earlier and I soon lost myself in the simple pleasures of my daughter's world.

"I think I'll be an actor when I grow up."

I gave her a mock stern face.

"Hey…..I thought you wanted to be a princess?"

She considered this for a moment.

"Hmmm, will I be able to marry a prince?"

I balked inside at the thought of my precious girl being interested in boys, let alone wanting to get married.

"None of them would ever be good enough for you honey."

"Yeah…..boys_ are_ stupid…..and they smell."

I was happy not to discourage this line of thinking.

"Don't worry…I won't leave you and Mummy. I'm never going to get married to a _boy_."

She finished that statement off with a dramatic shudder.

I just smiled and hugged her; happy for her to be my little girl for a few more years yet before I had to face that issue. When that day came there was no doubt going to be temper tantrums, threats and tears galore.

Some of it might even come from Katie.

_**Please press review!**_

_**X**_


End file.
